


More In Common Than In Difference

by Oolong



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Dancer, Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Gender Roles, Male Gaze, Romance, Sexism, backstory trauma, but also real plots, headcanons, honestly this is just a really long drabble lmao, just a dialogue-led progression of my favorite pairing, romance plots, samurai boy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 00:06:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 43,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9689909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oolong/pseuds/Oolong
Summary: The dancer grew up learning to rely on her feminine charm and dancing skills to make her living and survive in the man's world in which she is trapped in... She's very committed to her distrust of men, until she runs into the one man whom she's crushing on: a quiet, jaded, and elite champion swordsman, who, like no other man she thought existed, wants nothing to do with taverns and whores.Meanwhile, Lon'qu discovers a great friend in Olivia, who helps him clear out the demons of his past. Before he knows it, however, he finds himself enamored and captivated by her charm. He was wrong about the world, and he was wrong about his perception of women-- He learns that Olivia is the best thing to ever happen to him.Fate seems to have put them together on their adventures for a reason.





	1. "Did You At Least Punch Him?"

**Author's Note:**

> HEY CHECK IT OUT: I have to shamelessly plug my character study fic about Lon'qu, (it's called "Pale Winters"), before you read this story! My headcanons about his past shit are pretty in-depth, and they definitely influence this work A TON so I gotta promote that real quick so this story makes more sense !
> 
> Other note: Olivia is part of the Shepherds in this story much earlier than she canonically joins in the game-- for important plot reasons. Everything else plot-wise should be canon as it is in Awakening. 
> 
> Thanks !

"Olivia, can I tell you something?" Lissa's usually lilting voice shyly mumbled out a vague question.

She and Olivia were walking along the riverbank, finally having some downtime from the recent march. Camp had been set up, and Frederick had graciously decided that the troops needed some rest. The two girls always enjoyed taking strolls together and enjoying the flowery fields around them. See, the winter had finally turned into spring in Ylisse, and Olivia had sworn she'd never seen such vibrant and lovely flower meadows in her life; nothing really bloomed quite like this is Regna Ferox. It made her nose stuffy and her eyes watery but she loved to sunbathe with the wildflowers, so Lissa and Olivia often took opportunities to enjoy it together. Right now, they rested among the daisies, Lissa kneeling, and Olivia stretched out on the ground.  
  
"Anything." The dancer replied, laying on her stomach and twirling her fingers around little flower stems dreamily, without a care in the world.  
  
Lissa bit her lip, watching Olivia, who was (in her eyes) far more beautiful and graceful and wise. "You'll probably laugh, but... I want to be like you."  
  
Olivia didn't laugh, as Lissa thought she might, but she did turn on her side to look at her with intrigue. "Me? Really? I- uh- why?" She furrowed her brow, losing her dreamy look.  
  
"Well..." Lissa kneaded her hands. "You're beautiful, and nice to everyone- no matter who they are- and, everyone loves you. I wish I could get along with everyone like you do... I do envy you!"  
  
"Oh goodness, Lissa!" Olivia turned red. "Well, I appreciate that a lot- but you have nothing to envy! You're so lovely yourself, first of all; I look like a dish rag next you! And being nice to people? It's easy. I can teach you." She said sweetly. "Also, trust me, not everyone likes me." She added this last bit with a knowing smirk.  
  
"Well all the men _love_ you. To have guys bend over backwards for me whenever I walked by! I wish!" Lissa cried.  
  
Olivia began to laugh, finding Lissa's innocence so charming. "Oh, Lissa. You're confusing a few _very_ different things! How old are you now, 14?"  
  
Lissa bit her lip, always wishing she was older. "Going on 14, yeah..."  
  
"Oh, darling..." Olivia's soft voice crooned lovingly. "You're going to grow and change into a young woman, and then you'll have the rest of your life to worry about boys, and you'll wish you were a girl again." Olivia advised. "And you're a princess! You're going to have men gawk at you as you enter the room, not when you're walking away!" She chortled once at her expression, not sure if Lissa would even get the joke.  
  
She pursed her lips. "But- that's not all why they like you so much, though. You're kind, and sweet, and talented." Lissa defended. "I mean, Chrom is always raving about your wonderful dancing!"  
  
Olivia sighed, and she flashed Lissa a devilish smile. "Lissa, men only want one thing: sex. And yes, even your brother, don't be naïve." Her amused laugh was silvery and airy.  
  
"Ew." Lissa shook her head and made a face.  
  
"Exactly." Olivia shrugged, knowing that it was a cruel lesson, but a lesson that Lissa would _have_ to learn eventually. "But you don't have to be like me, dress like me, dance like me. No..." She closed her eyes, dreaming up something perfect. "You'll dress in fancy dresses, and you'll break hearts with just your beautiful face. And men will trip over themselves to win your hand, and you'll pick the one that will love you, and only then will he see you like everyone sees me..."  
  
Lissa cocked her head. "I... I suppose... but, you don't have to dress the way you do if you don't want to!"   
  
Olivia closed her eyes and lay her head back down among the flowers, considering it. "Maybe you're right, and fate would've found me here with you no matter what I wore or what I did... but I believe that this world is unjust, and there's only three ways to make it, as a poor woman." Lissa listened to her eagerly. "You can either marry rich, join the army, or... _perform_. Men hold the money, and my job is to get it from them... er, it was, rather."  
  
Lissa looked a little bit uneasy.  
  
"No, I wasn't a whore." Olivia assured her. "But, the dances you see me dance aren't the only dances I know, and the clothes I wear, believe it or not, have been lesser in the past. Men in bars... They'd watch me for hours... Honestly, Lissa, I'm surprised your brother lets you hang out with me. I'm a horrible influence." She shook her head, reflecting on her past. She wasn't ashamed, but she knew she was telling Lissa things that she had  _no_ knowledge of whatsoever.  
  
"That's not true." Lissa contested. "You're the sweetest girl in all the kingdoms! No one here judges you, okay?" She cared very deeply for her friend Olivia, and looked up to her like nothing else. The princess lost her mother long ago, and now, recently, her sister. She knew she needed a woman to look up to now, and to her, Olivia was perfection.  
  
"Mm, thanks." Olivia smiled, flattered. "Don't let me scare you, okay? I just want you know that, er, it's not all its cracked up to be. I would love to be in your shoes..."  
  
"I must seem so stupid..." Lissa looked off. The meadow seemed endless from here.  
  
"No!" Olivia cried, disagreeing. Lissa may be naïve to certain things that most common women knew, but she knew that the young princess had to keep up with heartbreak and political strife that Olivia couldn't even fathom. "Of course not! Every girl wants that kind of attention, and as much as I hate having the spotlight on me outside of my dancing, I can't deny that powerful feeling you get when you look into a man's eyes and he's just... helpless." She chuckled, shaking her head, recalling the familiar image all too well. "All I'm saying, is that you'll have your hands full with all types of men when you're older, and you won't have to try."  
  
"I guess it's a double-edged sword, huh?"  
  
"Exactly." She whispered, seeing that she was understanding now. "Cordelia doesn't like me, right? It's because when I first joined, your brother seemed to be a little enamored with me, and not with her. And it's nice for me to have people wrapped around my fingers, I guess, for a short term, but she has something I'll never have: power, skill, rank, prestige, guts... But at the end of the day, Lissa, just be yourself." Olivia plucked a flower from the ground.  
  
"You're so smart, Olivia..." Lissa looked at her as though she were a goddess.  
  
"Er, if I were smart, I wouldn't be a dancer. But thanks." She giggled.  
  
"But what about marriage?" Lissa asked a new question now, sitting among the flowers and dragging her dainty hands over them. "Do you think you'll find a man you'll love? Or is the concept too trite?"  
  
Olivia pondered this. "Er, _love_ is a big deal for me to think about... but, I have liked guys, if that's what you mean."  
  
"Well, yeah, totally." Lissa said, confirming. "So then what do you think is an ideal man?"  
  
"I haven't had a ton of experience-- I'm not sure I'm the best to ask," Olivia pointed out. "But I'd say... someone who wants to protect you at all costs, and someone who cares about keeping other men away from you. I know- it's a little old-fashioned, and a little possessive- but that's how you know he's the real deal, I think."  
  
"No, it makes sense." Lissa agreed. "Do you like anyone here in the Shepherds?"  
  
"...Uh... not really, um, I don't think so..." Olivia trailed off, scratching the back of her neck.  
  
"You're a terrible liar." Lissa grinned. "Who?"  
  
Olivia went deep red, and turned over on her back. "Er, it's just a crush! Don't worry about whom- it doesn't matter." She protested, flustered. "It's not like they would like me back!"  
  
Lissa smiled. "You don't know that! But if not who, then why: Why do you like him?"  
  
She chuckled nervously, not wanting Lissa to guess who it was. "I don't know... he's... different from other guys, I think. He's nothing like anyone else I've ever known... for better and for worse. And that's all I'm going to tell you!" Olivia figured if she told Lissa she knew him prior to their work Shepherds, it could possibly give it away, so she left that out.  
  
"Okay, okay... but you don't need to be so embarrassed about it." Lissa suggested.   
  
"Oh, yes, I do. If he found out, oh gods!" She put her face in her hands. "I don't know what I'd do!"  
  
"Alright, alright." Lissa laughed.  
  
"Do you like someone around here, though?" Olivia asked, wanting to get the focus off of her. She had been talking for awhile now-- she never talked about herself so much until she hung out with Lissa. Lissa adored her, and constantly wanted to get life advice from the dancer. She seemed determined to know everything about her.  
  
"Heh, I don't know." Lissa shrugged. "I think Gaius is pretty cute... but, I know I'm too young to be looking at guys here, ha."  
  
Olivia laughed. "Yeah, this crowd is a little rough around the edges anyway. Maybe that's why I fit in..."

 

* * *

  
  
Lissa sat with Chrom, Sumia, Frederick, and Robin, as per usual. She glanced over at Sully, Gregor, Gaius, and Vaike, horsing around and laughing gaily probably over some lame joke, spilling beer and flailing about. She wished she could be as free as them sometimes, but then she remembered Olivia's advice-- they'd probably love to be in her shoes: her royal princess shoes. Still, she longed to just let loose and act... exactly how Maribelle detested, just for once!  
  
The folks around her were all drinking and having a good time, and she couldn't have a drop. Chrom forbade her from drinking, not wanting her to make stupid decisions, apparently.  
  
She twirled the leg of duck that she was nibbling at, courtesy of Cherche's cooking skills, and sighed. S _'not so great when your brother is king... then he can really boss you around..._  
_  
And besides, I don't see why he thinks alcohol would really make me do things I regret- I'm plenty responsible. It wouldn't get to me-_  
  
From over Chrom's shoulder, across from her at the table, she spotted Olivia, who had just walked in, bringing a lovely twinkle with her wherever she went. Lissa hoped to invite her over to sit with her group, but it appeared as though Gaius had gotten up and made his way to engage her for some reason, so her attention went to this. With another glance, she saw that Vaike and Sully and Gregor were snickering and laughing, watching him.  
  
_So weird._ Then she saw Olivia's face flush to crimson and twist in anger, which was _not_ an everyday sight. To the shock of those who happened to be watching, she reeled back her arm and slapped Gaius across the face, sounding with a loud smack. She then immediately stormed out the door and fled.  
  
Many of the Shepherds had turned in interest to see what was going on-- most were just shocked that she slapped Gaius, despite being so reserved and peaceful. Lissa was befuddled-- she didn't think Olivia could hurt a fly if she tried!  
  
Before anyone else could say anything or do anything, Lissa jumped up to approach Gaius. Most of the Shepherds went back to their evening meal now.  
  
She hurried up to Gaius, who was rubbing his cheek and shaking his head, somewhat amused. Lissa could tell he was drunk, because his eyes were lazy and he smelled of booze.  
  
"Gaius! What did you just do to make her slap you?" Lissa cried.  
  
The theif was very much intoxicated, it seemed. He didn't seem to realize that whatever he did would elicit a negative reaction, and was genuinely surprised by it. "Sully said I wouldn't ask Olivia if I could pay her to sleep with me-" He giggled once. "And I don't back down from dares, so..."  
  
Lissa's heart broke, knowing how upset Olivia would be at this buffonary. "Gaius! Do you have any idea how much you hurt her feelings?! Over some stupid dare?!"  
  
Gaius shrugged. "I... I thought she'd find it funny- I didn't mean to make her upset!"  
  
Lissa sighed and groaned, suddenly seeing why Chrom never drank.

/////

  
Olivia felt those stupid, biting tears prick in her eyes and nose as she ran from the inn in the village they were currently staying in. She had seldom felt so humiliated in her life-- and to think she was finally among a group that she trusted to have _some_ respect for her! Enough to restrain comments like those?! Apparently not. She wanted to leave this place and never return, lest she had to see all those faces again, who saw her as nothing but a harlot.  
  
She sniffled as she slowed down and walked to the edge of the creek that ran through the town, just a fathom away from the inn. _I deserve it... that's all I'll ever be. Why do I wear these clothes? Why do I present myself in this way?_ She asked herself despondently. _Because my only talent is shaking my hips for men, just to have some coins thrown at me..._  She shook her head, bitterly. _Look at me... I'm an idiot._ She leaned up against a tree. _I should be grateful that anyone would offer to pay me at all..._  
  
Then she heard the sound of boots, lightly hitting the dirt ground once from the inn, not too far away. She hadn't heard the door open, so she whirled around, surprised, to see who was there-- whomever it was, had to have been already be standing there since she ran out. Perhaps it was just a village local.  
  
To her terror, however, it was the _last person_ she wanted to see her right now, sniffling and humiliated like a fool. It was her hopeless crush, whom she refused to tell Lissa just earlier that day. She turned back around to hide her face, despite how dim it was from the night, anyway.  
  
Lon'qu seemed to have been perched halfway up a short ladder against the inn wall, and Olivia supposed he had been leaned back and watching the stars quietly for some time now. He seemed to have gracefully hopped down from it, hence the noise.   
  
"Sorry..." Olivia weakly said, a fathom away from him, looking at the creek. Initially, she was angry that it was Lon'qu who was standing there, but just as usual, her feelings of anger faded fast into weak gloominess.  
  
"...You're not bothering me." He murmured in his gravelly voice.  
  
She sighed. Maybe it was good that he was out here... that way he didn't see what happened to her inside. And she knew he wouldn't engage her further, surely, so she didn't have to worry about explaining why she was crying. Maybe this is for the best.  
  
Then: "Did you at least punch him?" Lon'qu's voice sounded again.  
  
Olivia jumped. "Wh-what?" Her hopes were too good to be true.  
  
His voice was distant and low, so she barely heard it. He chuckled once, softly, sadly. "I know that Sully dared Gaius to ask you if you would prostitute yourself- I was wondering if you punched him."  
  
Olivia wanted to melt into the ground and die where she stood. She felt like every inch of skin on her was red. She was wrong about both of her hopes. She felt more humiliated tears push from her eyes without control. She dropped to the ground by the bank and curled up, her face over her arms, over her knees. The notion that Lon'qu knew about this made her _really_ want to run away. She didn't respond.  
  
Somewhat uncharacteristically, he continued on, despite not being prodded to speak further. "I... was passing by when she dared him to say that to you, a good 15 minutes ago. I was on my way out here." He explained. Olivia couldn't figure out why he was speaking to her, but she... didn't necessarily mind it.  
  
"I... I slapped him." She finally answered his lingering question. She didn't see it, but standing a distance away, he nodded in approval. "Lon'qu? Why are you... talking to me?"  
  
Lon'qu wasn't stupid: he knew what she was addressing. Of course this interaction surprises her; he hardly talked to anyone, much less women. "Because I pity you." He told her, honestly.  
  
Olivia chuckled sadly. He was a brutally honest man, and... she adored it, in a weird way. She could imagine if she had told Lissa she had eyes for him, Lissa would _never_ understand-- she was too young to see it. But Olivia knew her heart swooned for only him; he was brooding, knowing, hard, and terrifying. His dark eyes had long ago been disillusioned and jaded. She adored him.  
  
"Just as you pity me." He continued, quietly. "They look at you and I similarly; we aren't like them. And it's obvious."  
  
Olivia lifted her head and dried her eyes on her arms. "I see that... but... as people, we all have more in common than in difference... right? So I can't be too upset..." She turned, and looked back at him, standing tall, a few yards away.   
  
When she looked back at him, the moon illuminated her face. Lon'qu saw her features. Her eyes and cheeks were red and puffy from her tears. Her face was sunken in sadness, but he knew that this was not because of a stupid comment that Gaius said just now, this was because of years of something much worse... But her modest proposal, that they all had more similarities than differences... He pondered it for a moment, until he became distracted and his eyes could no longer look upon her, for reasons he dreaded:  
  
See, in the moonlight, he saw a woman. A woman with a fragile face, too delicate for this harsh world. A woman with a slight neck, for hands to easily slip around, and steal the life from her. A woman who was small and easy to grab onto to and beat and throw down on the ground. She could be physically forced to do many awful things, and she most likely had been, in the past. Yes, she was reminiscent of a certain someone from long ago... His muscles tensed and his bones locked, as he staggered a step back.  
  
She knew he was trying to be casual about it, but she saw through his nervousness. She didn't know much about him, and she didn't know why he feared the things he feared, but she hoped to ease it: it was her instinct. She turned back away, looking at the creek, knowing now that he would talk to her only from a distance, and without eye contact.  
  
"But, you know I'm not... a whore, right?" She trailed off timidly. Maybe this was a good time to build her reputation back up...  
  
Lon'qu looked up at the sky and away from her. "It doesn't matter, does it?" He said, on the contrary.  
  
"Huh..." Olivia pondered this. "I suppose it depends on who you ask."  
  
"No, it doesn't." He countered. "If they think you're a whore, and find out you're not, it's not going to change how they view you, because they already made their judgements a long time ago. And it doesn't matter to someone like me, because I never judged you in the first place. The truth is irrelevant."  
  
Olivia listened intently.  
  
"But in all relevancy: no, I don't think anyone thinks you're a prostitute, otherwise, you'd have a lot more customers." He said, matter-of-factly, with a casual shrug.  
  
She flinched and turned red, not sure how to take that. "Er.... thanks?"  
  
Lon'qu sniffed. "Um... I didn't mean it perversely." He mentally winced, wishing he had phrased that better.  
  
Olivia then chuckled, however, because she now understood exactly what he was trying to say, after considering it clearly. "No, no, I understand what you meant now; I know what men want from me. I agree with you."  
  
"I don't know you, but I know where you're from." He began. "People like you have people like me all figured out, and I would be an idiot to not see that. Dancer, whore, wife, barmaid, it doesn't matter; you all know us like the back of your hand." Lon'qu stated.  
  
"Eh... not you. You're not like them." She said, matter-of-factly.  
  
"But you still have me figured out, yeah?" He grumbled. "I think you do."  
  
"Then we're on the same page, then. Because I feel the same." She smirked. "How often have we spoken? Is this the first time? You seem to know so much about me... are you sure they aren't assumptions?"  
  
"...No." He replied plainly, starkly contrasting his previously witty speech. Perhaps it made him seem all the more witty...  
  
Olivia managed a small chuckle, amused. "Are they wise assumptions, at least?"  
  
"Yes." He seemed almost playful now.  
  
She sniffled. "Humor me." Olivia was curious as to what he'd say, but she also enjoyed just hearing his voice. She knew it was a win-win to hear him speak.  
  
He began. "I know you grew up in Regna Ferox, so I assume you grew up in the slums, because you're an unmarried woman, and a performer. I assume you lack at least one parent."  
  
"Er, right and right, so far." She nodded.  
  
"You lived with your... mother? And she... knew it was best for you to leave. So you left." He continued vaguely. "And how you got to be Basilio's favorite dancer is anyone's guess."  
  
Olivia giggled. "That's pretty accurate. All I can say is, I was at the wrong place at the wrong time, and he was too. He saved my life." She thought of the boisterous man fondly. "How did you get to be his favorite swordsman? I remember you; you were his champion for years."  _I don't just remember you, I practically fawned over you..._  
  
"Guess." He replied coolly.  
  
"You're from Chon'sin, right?"  
  
"Shittiest place on earth."  
  
Olivia paused. "No... I can't guess...I wouldn't know where to begin. It's not my place to guess anyway."  
  
"And what does it matter?" He asked her rhetorically, reeling back to the starting subject of their conversation.  
  
"Nothing at all." She responded, playing along. She very much agreed with his philosophy, but she had to add her own two cents. "For you and I, the past has no meaning. Why reminisce about plucking along at the bottom of the food chain as a girl when I can think of how I stand now? I may not be much of a fighter, but my cause is greater than all of us."  
  
"A noble intention." He commented. "But life is all just peaks and valleys."  
  
"Just so. However... I _do_ want to know your intentions. Why do you fight here?" Olivia asked him. "All of a sudden, one day, Basilio had a new champion, and I never really knew where you went. All I knew is that he gave you to Ylisse not too long after."  
  
"You weren't there that day then. As you know, I was uncontested, as Basilio's champion. I was a master..." He explained, half-fondly. "That was my dream back then, when I fled Chon'sin: to become a 'master', whatever that meant. And, I suppose I did it, for some years, which I assume you recall."  
  
Olivia enjoyed listening to the way he explained his story, his gravelly voice low and deep. It was oddly soothing.  
  
"Only when I was challenged by that stranger, Marth, did I finally lose. A woman disguised as a man... I let her win, more or less..." He added vaguely. "Then this very army arrived in East Ferox, in search of assistance for their cause, and Flavia agreed to assist, if there was a tournament for the reigning Khan title." Lon'qu explained. "She couldn't do anything for Ylisse as long as Basilio was in charge still, so she challenged him for the Khan title: Flavia's new champion, Chrom, versus Basilio's new champion, Marth."

"Ohh... I see." The dancer nodded, now recalling some of this.

"This was the first political decision for which I wasn't the champion, since Basilio was no longer in control, and... I was no longer his champion anyway. I hated to watch it and not fight it... After Chrom beat Marth, Basilio offered me to Chrom as a gesture of respect, and I agreed to fight here in the Shepherds. My legacy was tarnished as Basilio's champion anyway, and it was maybe time to put my skill to real use."  
  
Olivia thought about it all, extremely interested. She wondered why she was away for all this when it happened. She did spend a lot of time watching the tournaments. "Okay, well, first... I don't think losing once out of all those years would've ruined you... I remember watching you at all those tournaments... you were phenominal...!" She began to smile, thinking about how she adored him from afar, even back then, and then she caught herself, flushing pink. _Foolish, foolish heart!_ "Er, I was almost always at Basilio's side, so, I saw it all... Anyway! I just... I know Basilio missed you a lot as his champion. He regretted giving you away, but I guess, if you weren't the champion anymore..."  
  
"He was the only father I ever had, honestly, and I think he knew it was best for me." Was all Lon'qu said.  
  
"And second, why did you let Lucina win? Was it because you wanted Ylisse to have Feroxi support?" Olivia asked. Looking back, Olivia realized that in actuality, she had been sort of heartbroken that Lon'qu was no longer the champion... she did recall crying over it a bit. She adored Lon'qu, and she remembered talking with Basilio all the time, just raving about him.  
  
Lon'qu bit his lip. "No... I fought for Basilio, and I never regarded what the outcomes were. I didn't see myself as a piece of the game, when making his political decisions for him, I only saw myself as an enabler for him to maintain dominance. And besides, you have the order of events wrong: Marth was the champion of Basilio when Chrom gained Feroxi support, and the support was because Flavia was now the reigning Khan... because I lost to Marth. The issue was out of my hands at that point."  
  
"Then... why?" Olivia shyly asked. She again looked back to him, but he responded by stepping further away and turning around.  
  
"I- It's not important." He stiffly claimed.  
  
She left it alone, then.  
  
"Did we... ever meet?" Lon'qu asked her, standing even further away, awkwardly. He said this mostly in attempt to change the subject, but effectively peaked his own interest.  
  
_Yes!_ She mentally cried. _Basilio greeted you after a fight, and you stood there, scowling at me! I thought I would loose my mind! I saw you from high up in a balcony, killing people, and then when I finally saw your beautiful face up close I nearly fainted!_  
  
"Er... I think so, but not formally, of course." She told him. "Funny, here we are together, far from home..."  
  
"What's more ironic, is that we just finished deciding that the past is irrelevant and unimportant, and here I am, smiling about my days as a champion..." He grumbled. "It's nonsense."  
  
Olivia laughed freely. "No, it's not! I look back at those days fondly, and I was only Basilio's personal barmaid! You... you were famous, Lon'qu. You still are." She told him. "It'd be weird to _not_  be fond of it." She assured him sweetly.  
  
He felt a weird feeling in his chest and found that a half of a smile had crept onto his lips. "Er... I don't need fame. But of you say so, it warms me to hear that I didn't disgrace him by losing..."  
  
"Absolutely not. People talked about you always. You were, like, the longest-reigning champion in all of Feroxi history! By a crazy margin too! Most people lasted months; you lasted years!" She complimented him. At this point, she was vaguely aware that she wasn't really making any attempt to conceal her obsession with Lon'qu's arena career...  
  
"But now what am I? I have no home. I want justice, but this isn't my fight that I'm fighting." He pointed out. "Soon, I'll be too old to swing this sword."  
  
"Soon? Psh. That's ridiculous. What are you, 25? And you said it yourself: peaks and valleys." She reminded him.  
  
"Hm." He was humored by this. "23." He corrected, and she chuckled softly.  
  
Olivia stood up now, and brushed herself off. She ran her hands through her fluffy pink hair. Lon'qu watched her, seeing only the back of her. He rather enjoyed their conversation, oddly, and it was probably the first time in years he had shared any level of talking with someone too. Of course, then she turned around fully, and the moonlight lit up her face and she shimmered gorgeously. "I... I'm pretty hungry, so I think I'll be brave and go in there. Hopefully there's something left."  
  
Lon'qu looked to the side. He nodded silently, knowing he couldn't speak very well, while she was facing him and directly engaging him.  
  
She looked down at her shoes, smiling a bit. "Er... I had a nice time talking to you, Lon'qu. We... um... have a lot in common."  
  
"Mm. More than in difference, as you say." He replied, agreeing. Lon'qu seldom felt any level of connection with other humans, as a rule, but he enjoyed her company, strangely enough, as long as she was sitting a few fathoms away. And honestly, he felt they did have quite a bit in common. When Lon'qu ever found himself chatting in the past, he saw that people were turned off by his way of looking at the world, thinking he was just bitter and cynical and jaded, but he felt like Olivia was different. She's seen some shit. She understood what this world was made of: pain and envy. But, of course, somehow... she saw the best in it. Not in a naïve way, in a way that was much different from anything he'd seen before...  
  
Just then the inn door swung open and a little princess peaked out. Lissa saw Olivia, who seemed to not be sobbing, and then she saw Lon'qu standing there as well. Olivia was delighted to see Lissa, as always. Lon'qu... not as much. She knew it wasn't personal though.  
  
Lissa's eyes darted between Olivia and Lon'qu analytically. Olivia knew what that curving smirk in her mouth meant. But there seemed to be more important matters at hand.  
  
The Ylissean princess bounded up to Olivia. "I talked to Gaius- I- you really shouldn't take him seriously- he was so drunk! And I saw how upset you were but I thought you might want some space..."  
  
"Shh..." Olivia smiled appreciatively. "It's okay now. I'm alright."  
  
Lissa beamed. "I saved you some grub."  
  
"Thank you." Olivia sighed happily. "I'm lucky to have a friend like you." She then awkwardly turned to Lon'qu, a few yards away. "Um... Thanks. For... talking to me."  
  
Lon'qu lifted his head and made a noise in his throat to respond neutrally.  
  
Lissa took Olivia's hand then, and together, they went back into the inn. It was warm and cheery inside, the sounds of a happy crowd filling the wood planks in the walls and floors. Olivia grabbed her promised food gratefully and they sat down at a wooden table.  
  
"So...!?" Lissa grinned ear to ear. "That's who you like?! Lon'qu?"  
  
Olivia turned beet red as she chuckled nervously, digging into the food without stall. "Er... yeah... is it obvious? I'm afraid I'm a little bit obsessed with him..."  
  
She shook her head, laughing. "No offense but... I'm a little surprised. He's not exactly a dreamboat."  
  
Olivia smiled dreamily out at nothing for a second. "That's why I like him so much... he's so _real_. And we have _a lot_ in common you know. Where we're from, how we grew up... gosh, Lissa, I just had the nicest conversation with him..." She snapped out of it to eat spoonfuls of stew again.  
  
"Yeah... that's where I'm lost. Are you trying to tell me that he _talked_ to you?"  
  
She nodded, covering her mouth. Her speech was a little muffled from the food she was chewing on. "Yeah, it was so nice... He's suprisingly really witty, in a dry sort of way. I didn't really expect he would be so articulate."  
  
Lissa looked confused. "But... how did you get him to speak?"  
  
"Well... I ran outside, of course, and I sat by the riverbank, sniffling like an idiot," She explained. "And then I realized he was there, and I was, like, about to die of embarassment. But he apparently heard that Sully bet Gaius to say that to me a while ago, before it happened, and... I don't know. We started talking, and he made me realize that we're pretty similar people, actually. He was so... comforting, oddly enough." She practically had hearts in her eyes.  
  
Lissa chuckled. "You're head-over-heels for this guy."  
  
She put her head in her hands dramatically. "It's so embarassing, Lissa!!!"  
  
"But wait a minute," The princess smirked at her folly. "I thought you said just earlier today that all men want the same thing from you. What makes him so different?"  
  
Olivia was more than prepared to defend him. "Er, well, have you seen him around women? We could only talk if he was 5 yards away and I didn't look at him. And I know it anyway! I used to watch him from Basilio's side at the tournaments-- he was the champion for 4 years, you know-- and he's just..." Her demeanor shifted. "Not like _that_. He's different."  
  
Lissa shrugged. "I guess you'd know best. And you're right about that: he is _different_." Lissa recalled her first interaction with him, in which he barked at her to back away from him.  
  
Olivia shrugged with an understanding smile. "Yeah, he is. Give him a break though, he's had it rough."  
  
Lissa nodded, trusting Olivia's judgement always. "Well, are you going to tell him you like him someday?"  
  
"What?! Of course not!" She squeaked, her face all red.  
  
"That's exactly what I thought you might say..." Lissa rolled her eyes.  
  
"Oh, Lissa, he absolutely _cannot_ know that I like him!" She cried. "He'd kill me!"  
  
"Er, I don't think it'd be that extreme? But don't worry." She replied with a cute smirk. "Your secret is safe with me."

 

* * *

  
  
The next morning, Lon'qu woke up a little bit later than usual. The Shepherds, staying at an inn, were offered small cots that night, and despite being unable to accommodate his long body, it served for utmost comfort during sleep. He sighed, not knowing the last time he woke up in an actual bed.  
  
People were littered everywhere, their cots scattered all about the inn, which now looked like some homeless sanctuary as of now. Lon'qu had attempted to find some space away from others, but the notion was pointless, as everyone had to be tight in order to fit inside.  
  
Lon'qu was always a restless sleeper, who never found sleep until late hours, and woke much too early for his approval. Now, he outwardly sighed in pleasure at having slept well, as he flipped over on his side, closing his eyes again to enjoy a few more lazy minutes of peace.  
  
As he rested, he thought about his conversation with Olivia last night. He didn't like to be in the company of women much, but getting past this by keeping an image of her out of his mind as they talked helped him forget about his nervousness. Just hearing her silvery voice, he rather enjoyed their conversation. She had adaquately mentally engaged him that night, and really caused him to think deeply about his own philosophies.  
  
To be blunt, he didn't quite understand why she was here, trying to fight, when she's so sensitive and fragile, but he was grateful to have been able to talk to someone for the first time in however long.  
  
At this thought, though, he realized that she would probably die on the field within weeks... Olivia had no skill as a fighter, and she was tiny and weak. She'd survived for a little while now, but it was only a matter of time, right?  
  
His heart started beating a little faster now. _Dammit! I shouldn't have talked to her!_ He thought, anxiously. _This is why I avoid women in the first place- because tragically and inevitably, they always die!_  
  
_What if Olivia were to die?_  Lon'qu sat up in the cot, no longer feeling restful. _That would mean that every woman I've ever known personally would have directly died because of me... my mother, Ke'ri... now this useless gypsy dancer?! What was she thinking, throwing herself into the midst of this war?_  
  
Lon'qu took a deep breath and left the cot, the cooler air greeting his body a little unwantedly. He began to shrug his coat on, which was folded on the floor nearby where he left it last night, neatly pressing the edges. _Have I sucumbed to the logic of the knights? "There are two types of evil people in this world: those who do evil, and those who see evil and do nothing about it"?_  He tied the red obi around his middle. _I wouldn't normally agree at all with that philosophy, but in this context... Shall I ensure that she doesn't die? Not for morality or honor, but for selfish reasons, of course... But how would I prevent an inevitable tragedy? Can I even accomplish such a thing?_  
  
He sat on the bed and laced up his boots in the dim light of the inn, the morning light sneaking in through the splits and cracks in the wood-plank walls. _If I try to somehow protect her... I'll just get attached to her-- like a... like a stray cat... And when she does die, I'll just feel even worse. Unless she doesn't die? Do I own that power over fate? Statistically, no._  He thought about his dear friend Ke'ri, but only in loose association, lest he would get overtly upset. _But do I dare try? Because it's already too late? I... have to... or else, I'll just loath myself even more. It's too late to sit back and let her die, because even though we only talked once, I learned a lot about her. Her family-- or lack thereof -- and her childhood and her relationship with Basilio... I would disservice Basilio if I let his favorite dancer get slaughtered. I know Basilio and I doubt he even let her leave his care without a fight..._  He pondered, his mind going off on a tangent.  
  
He tied the last knot in his shoes, stood up, and grabbed the sheath to his katana, strapping it to his waist. _But what hurts more? Being close to her, or letting her go?_ _  
_  
He stepped around sleeping Shepherds in the quiet inn and walked down the stairs, which creaked even under his cat-like steps, and found... more sleeping Shepherds, taking up the entire first floor as well, jigsawed around tables and chairs and the bar in a puzzle-like maze. Lon'qu ghosted past them all silently. He was surprised he was the only one up- the dawn had broken, hadn't it?  
  
He stepped outside to the homey little porch on the front of the inn and looked at the sun as it rose. He supposed it was sort of early, then... The sky was dusty and rosy, with all the colors of a peach, inside and out. Lon'qu watched this for a little while, and then noticed a faint breathy grunt from around the corner. Slowly, he round to the other side of the inn and saw... _W_ _hat... is she doing?_  
  
Above, there was a high balcony of the second story of the inn built sturdily, and wrapped around a supporting rafter below, was a ridiculously long piece of silk, draped down and brushing the ground on either end. And wrapped up in it and suspended 8 feet in the air was just the person on his mind.  
  
Olivia was practicing aerial dancing, of the silk scarf variety, with the fabric wrapped around her arms and legs skillfully to hold her in the air, dangling gracefully, upside down in a beautiful pose.  
  
Lon'qu wasn't exactly sure what she was doing, however.  
  
Olivia twisted at the sound of mild footsteps, and from upside down, saw Lon'qu, standing there, looking quizzical. She gasped and her body flinched, and the red scarf released one of her legs, causing her to drop a few feet towards the ground. She caught herself with her fists grabbing the scarf hastily. She found herself wrapped only halfway, her other leg bending to keep balance.  
  
"Wh-what are you doing?!" She sputtered, her ponytail hanging straight towards the ground and her face beet red.  
  
Lon'qu could help but chuckle cynically. "Er... what are _you_ doing?"  
  
Olivia now moved to be half-upright, one leg tangled up in the silk, facing the roof, and the other pointing down towards the earth, her toes searching for solid ground. He nearly cringed at the contortionist-like motions she performed as easily as a door on a hinge swinging open and closed. Her foot found the ground, and she unraveled her leg from the silk. She took a deep breath, hand over her heart. "Good gods, you scared me..." Then she looked up, blushing. "Uh... aerial dancing. You've never seen it before, you know, in taverns and pubs?"  
  
Lon'qu shrugged, looking away from her eyes. "I don't drink. I didn't mean to disturb you; believe me, this is the last thing I thought was happening around the corner. I regret that I almost caused you to fall to your death."  
  
Olivia chuckled nervously. "Er, it happens all the time, don't worry. I always land on my feet, heh."  
  
He shook his head, and returned one chuckle. _Just like a cat, hm?_ "Well, don't let me bother you." He passed her and made his way towards a tree that wasn't too far away. Lon'qu sat down underneath it and continued to watch the sun show itself. He took his katana out of its sheath, and began to take part of his coat in his hand to polish it.  
  
Olivia watched him peculiarly for a moment, and then went back to the silk. She began to ascend the scarves again by grabbing it in her fists, pulling herself up to hook both knees around both scarves, and then grab it the same way, but higher up, repeating the process. Once she was far away from the ground, she used her leg to wrap the scarf twice around her right foot, and then folding herself, she leaned back and gracefully extended her torso, hanging upside down by a foot and a knee. Lon'qu already began to watch her, however, curiously, his eyes leaving the sword. His hands stopped polishing it, and idled instead. Without him even seeing, she released tension in one place and created tension in another, and unraveled one foot while wrapping both legs, and suddenly, with a slow twist, she was now in an entirely different pose. His eyes narrowed. One more limber twist, and she was now even higher up and the scarves were holding her only by her arms and shoulders, her legs free of anything, only being pulled by gravity. With her arms out straight, held by the silk which trailed to the ground, she seemed much like an angel, ascending to the sky. Then she secured the scarves around her fists, pulled her legs into an easy and balletic split, rotated her hips upwards and curved her knees over her head, defying gravity. Then she was suddenly in a new pose, her legs now above her head, knees hooked, and feet pointed.  
  
Lon'qu looked puzzled and awed. He was floored by the idea that she was completely and eloquently free in three dimensions, despite the effects of gravity. He couldn't fathom how she brought her body around to each next position with utter grace and poise, because he could hardly notice her preparing for whatever she was about to do. She was so savvy and artful that it appeared just... effortless. It was almost... magical, as Basilio would often describe, apparently.  
  
"You seem well-versed." Lon'qu suddenly asked her, quietly, in his deep and rumbling voice. "I don't know any better, but I'd say you're a master."  
  
Olivia blinked, having forgotten he was even there, and peeked her head up from her curved pose, rotating in the air ever so slightly. "Oh, well, er, there's no such thing as mastery."  
  
He smirked to himself peculiarly. _That's my line... Strange coincidence. Perhaps we're more similar than we seem._ "Of course not. I bring it up because I'm curious as to how long you've been dancing."  
  
Olivia wound herself up in the silk by her legs, and dropped into another split. Her arms extended gracefully out, free in the morning air. "Professionally? Since I was 9."  
  
Lon'qu winced, and she noticed and gave a chuckle. "I know... I learned long before that, however. It was my mother's greatest gift to me. I was young, but there were _definitely_ worse things for me to do." She shook her head with a smirk.  
  
"There're always worse things to do in life. I know my mother sacrificed everything for me..." He reflected. "What she taught me was indispensable as well."  
  
"And what was that?" Olivia asked him, intrigued, just before she kicked her legs and dropped suddenly, moving from an upright split, pearched high in the air, to hanging upside down like a cocoon near the ground.  
  
He gazed at her, impressed. He didn't expect her to ask him to elaborate, so he thought for a moment about his response. "She gave me her life. She didn't let me realize it, but she stopped eating, so I could survive. This taught me not to depend on others, lest you drain the life from them, like a leech." He said mysteriously and negatively.  
  
"Jeez..." She furrowed her brow. She began to climb up the silk again. "Um, Lon'qu, she did this because she loved you, remember? Mothers give their children everything and more, as hard as it is to lose her... Think of how proud she'd be to see you today. You're the greatest swordsman in all of Regna Ferox, for sure, and I'll say you're the greatest swordsman in the world!"  
  
He shrugged. "I would be glad to make it all worth her while at least, I suppose. But if only she were alive now: I could buy her all the food she needed, I could build her a house, I could return the favor." He trailed off. "Never mind it. Fate is unwavering. I'm sure you feel the same way."  
  
"I suppose. But I'm fortunate enough to know she's alive still; my mother, I mean. Yet... is that really fortunate? I wish I could give her better, but I'm unable to." Olivia said sadly, beginning to wind herself up in the silks intricately again.  
  
"She can't be that old then." Lon'qu stated. "My mother was a young mother as well."  
  
Olivia nodded as she pulled on the silk to lean back gracefully into the air. "Yeah, she's only 13 years older than me." She gave a sigh and a chuckle.  
  
Lon'qu cringed.  
  
"And some think dancing is promiscuous." Olivia said with a shrug. "Um... I'm sure you've figured by now that my mother was a whore, and... that makes me a bastard, I guess."  
  
"It doesn't matter, Olivia." He replied with no hesitation.  
  
"I hoped you'd say that." She smiled and blushed; he made her heart sing in the weirdest of ways. "Anyway, that's why as soon as I was old enough, she told me to leave the brothel and never come back. So I fled. But this part you guessed yourself, last night."  
  
"And so we've come full circle. I'm glad to have continued the conversation." He replied to her, distantly and a little vaguely.  
  
"As am I." She realized that she had stopped performing aerial poses and had now just been perched up, swinging gently back and forth, listening to the sound of his voice with hearts in her eyes.  
  
"Listen..." He began, and she looked over his way. He, however, was facing the rising sun. "I... Do you know what you're doing out there? In battle?"  
  
She chuckled. "...No."  
  
"And you plan on... living?" He asked slowly.  
  
"Er, that's the plan, yep." She informed him casually.  
  
"Olivia. Those things are codependent." He bit his lip. "And..."  
  
_Just ask her to fight nearby you, so you can keep an eye on her!_ He told himself, frustratedly. _Would that be condescending? Since when have I ever really cared about that...? How would I even keep enemies away from her if I can't even look at her without losing focus?! This was a shit plan._  
  
"Just do everyone a favor... and don't get killed, okay?" He sighed. _Dumbass!_ Lon'qu then stood up, a little bit agitated, and ghosted away strangely into the inn.  
  
Olivia was left, hanging up in the air, her head cocked in confusion, wondering why he suddenly started acting so weird. She wondered if it were something she said that made him leave so abrubtly, and the paranoia set in. _Great. He probably thinks I'm an idiot because I can't fight for shit! I'm sure of it! Why else would he have then and only then gotten frustrated with me? It was because we mentioned combat, I know! Stupid, stupid!_  
  
She huffed out a sigh and continued to practice some poses, though now, her mind was cloudy.  
  
  
  
  



	2. "Aren't I Usually The Immature Dreamy One?"

Lissa stood up on the hill, her arms crossed and her lips pursed. She stood with more weight on her left side, her right knee bent. Her eyes were narrowed suspiciously, but her brows were cocked in intrigue. "Do you really think this is a good idea?" She asked, not enthused with the scene before her.   
  
Olivia nodded with fervor, holding a smallish iron sword in her tiny hands. "It's the only way I can get him to like me!" Around them, the wild grass rippled with the breeze, and the whole field seemed to sway rhythmically.   
  
"I'm pretty sure you're supposed to just... be yourself?" Lissa raised her eyebrows, unimpressed with her ideology.  _What happened to the Olivia that wasn't phased by men? I hope she comes to her senses soon..._   
  
"Ugh!" Olivia shook her head in disgust. "It's just- we were talking again yesterday morning and everything was going so great, until I mentioned that I don't really know what I'm doing, and then he got all distant again! He clearly thinks I'm an idiot for not knowing how to fight, Lissa, that much is obvious. If I'm going to win his heart, I need to step up to the plate!" She cried.   
  
"Because Lon'qu is such a hot item right now?" She snickered.   
  
"I just want him to like me..." She whined softly.   
  
"Olivia! He's not going anywhere, that's for sure." Lissa assured her, rolling her eyes. "But if he thinks you're dumb because you can't do something the way he thinks you should, then why would you try to appease him? You just gave me a talk a few days ago about being an independent woman." She pointed out.   
  
"Well- I mean- he doesn't think I'm _dumb_... I just... I don't know Lissa, he doesn't really make sense sometimes, does he? He makes me think crazy things..." She looked up at the cloudy sky plaintively. "I must be missing  _something_ , because you're right: I wouldn't fancy someone like that..."   
  
"Chances are he's just worried for you? Maybe you should ask him to teach you some things with that sword then? You'll get the benefit of spending time with him and you'll learn a thing or two that might keep you alive." Lissa suggested.    
  
"It's a good idea..." She pondered it. "But I can't. I would just die if he saw how terrible I was right now. I need to get better first, and then show him..." She was playing a scene in her mind in which Lon'qu was impressed with her, sighing longingly.    
  
Lissa just shook her head. "Alright, alright..."  _Aren't I usually the immature dreamy one? What happened?_   
  
"So let's get to it." The little dancer posed weirdly with the sword, to start.   
  
"I don't know why you're crouched like that." She chuckled, definitely not recognizing her stance as something other soldiers did.   
  
She straightened up. "Better?"    
  
She threw her hands up in exasperation. "Oh, I don't know! I'm a healer, for crying out loud!"   
  
Olivia nodded, and held the short sword dual-handedly and pointed it forward. "Better, right?"   
  
"Olivia. You need help. I don't know _what_ you're doing, but it's definitely _really_ wrong." Lissa chuckled. "Ask _someone_ to help you, at least, if you're not going to ask Lon'qu. You're screwed on your own." Lissa informed her, her hoop skirt catching the light wind.   
  
"Hmph. I... I will then!" Olivia declared, encouraged now.   
  
"I can't believe this..." The princess murmured to herself.

 

/////

  
Lissa found herself sitting down on the hill, holding a bent up tin mug full of nice and warm tea for the blustery day. The weather sure had been all over the place recently-- just yesterday it had been nearly balmy and now it was gusty and cold. She watched below as Gregor gave Olivia some crash course weapon-technique lessons.   
  
_I have to hand it to her, she really is spending a lot of time and energy trying to seem halfway decent at swordplay._ Lissa considered. _But I just don't get what changed between... just a few days ago and now. She started talking to him and now she's gone completely mad! She was just telling me that men only want one thing from her, and know she's turned around and gone drooling all over Lon'qu! Why...?_   


Lissa watched Gregor constantly correct her posture and show her basic motions. _Lon'qu is so tall, and scary, and quiet... and isn't he totally sexist, too? Wait, maybe that part is a rumor. He totally rubs me the wrong way though, that's for sure. Huh. Maybe she likes a bad boy? Weird. Doesn't seem like her..._   
  
_But what if she does get him, and he is a bad boy, and totally breaks her heart?! I can't just watch that happen! What if he takes advantage of her...?_ Lissa bit her lip. _Well... no... I'm sure Olivia has been presented with a lot of opportunities to give herself to someone to make a quick coin, and she chose not to, so she wouldn't just throw herself at Lon'qu right? Or would she? Well, on the other hand, Lon'qu can hardly even look at a woman without getting all worked up and angry anyway. So I doubt he'll even be interested in her... And what if that upsets her? Breaks her heart? Ugh! I feel like there's nothing I can do either way!_  She looked around at the hills thoughtfully. _Maybe it's not even my place. I just want the best for her and I hate seeing her try to impress him. A good guy should like a girl for who she is, right? Ugh, what do I know? I should be less worried about her heart, and more worried about her and I dying in the bandit raid tomorrow..._     
  


* * *

  
  
Winds whipped brutally as the Shepherds marched to the encampment of next pursuit. As with their recent mission, a village had called upon them for help with a constant onslaught of bandits, and Chrom would never deny them the service of driving them out, if his army was nearby. There was a war to be fought, but there were still lives to save back home, as he saw it, so, he'd never ignore the pleas of the innocent.   
  
Olivia strutted herself with her sword fashioned to her waist, walking next to Gregor. She felt pretty confident in what he had taught her over the past few days, and blindly believed in herself to show Lon'qu that she knew exactly what she was doing out there.    
  
Little did she realize, Lon'qu marched a little ways behind her, and already noticed the new iron sword she carried. _Why does she have that piece of crap with her? Does she know how to use it?_ He internally gave a shrug. _It's better that she has it, versus not. But the best way for her to stay alive is to stay out of dodge, honestly._   
  
Breaking up bandit clans was the daily grind for the Shepherds, so they were used to the yelling and clubbing and brute force, and it felt quite unthreatening to them at this point. What was unsettling were battles with the Risen, zombified and decayed, moaning and growling. Bandits, on the other hand, were such insignificant beings compared to the other fiends they were used to battling that it almost seemed petty to slaughter them, but justice was justice, and it couldn't be forgotten that some were thieves, killers, and rapists.   
  
The line of mages in the Shepherds often picked off 60% of the opponents, what with the effectively of their magic against the brutes. The rest of the Shepherds hardly saw any action. But still, Olivia was determined to seize an opportunity to show herself off. In her mind, she felt that she had learned a lot from Gregor over the past few days, and this was technically true, but it really didn't amount to much even still, and Gregor knew she would do best to lay low anyway.    
  
So of course, he was shocked and alarmed when she dove into a bandit and hurled her sword blade against his hide armor.    
  
"No!" Gregor cried, almost instinctually reaching out as if to grab her by the collar to stop her. He grunted as he pushed kicked his current enemy, and then landed a fatal blow into his heart. This bandit dropped and Gregor spun around wildly.   
  
Olivia, in this time, had been grabbed by the hair and fully punched in the gut by an enormous merc. She was tossed to the ground like a limp dish rag as she cried out in response.   
  
Lon'qu, yards away, heard this utterance and became concerned, only because he distinguished it as Olivia, the tiny dancer whom he happened to become friends with at this point. He bit his lip. _Fuck...!_ He glanced over to see Gregor plant his sword into a mercenary, while Olivia was crumped over, her guts feeling like they were turned to mush by her enemy's fist. She groaned weakly, and as soon as she knew it, she was scooped up by Gregor and thrown over his shoulder like a ragdoll. Lon'qu noticed this and became startled at the notion that she needed to be picked up from the ground, but knew that at least she was safe.    
  
"What were you thinking?!" Gregor scolded, as he paced back from the front lines to set her down on her feet.    
  
"I'm sorry!" She cried, feeling nauseated on top of pained. "I thought I could take him!"   
  
Gregor turned and paced back to the front line, yelling, "Much too danger! Stay back!"   
  
She sighed and stood by, ready to dance if need be for the rest of the battle.   


/////

  
Olivia's dancer costume, which didn't cover her stomach, revealed a nasty bruise by dinnertime. She knew she was really lucky she didn't break any ribs. Somehow, she realized that he most likely pulled the punch as well, and probably opted to punch her in the stomach rather than the face additionally. She was obviously embarrassed about it, but tried not to dwell on it. At least she tried. 

She was sorry that she inconvenienced Gregor, and was definitely terrified in those moments where it happened, but looking back, she saw how ridiculous it was. She imagined what her mother would say... She'd probably just laugh and shake her head. _"Oh, Liv, you're not as scrappy as you think you are..."_  
  
The Shepherds set up their camp for the night again, now many miles west from last night's. The village nearby was infinitely grateful for the Shepherds shutting down the local bandits and insisted they host them one way or another, so Chrom's army had another place to stay that wasn't in the middle of nowhere. They set up all their tents around the village and ate and drank in the inn, just as with last time.    
  
The usual crew that cooked for everyone, including Cherche, Ricken, Cordelia, and Sumia, made the usual meal that seemed to go a long way: chicken and rice. Thankfully, there was a kitchen to use, and they didn't have to rely on all that salty dried meat they hauled around.    
  
Olivia stepped up in line to grab a portion of dinner from the kitchen, and thanked the chefs, as per usual. She turned around to find a place to sit near some familiar faces and stood, leaning up against the wall, searching for Lissa.    
  
But a deep voice sounded next to her and she jumped, almost throwing the bowl of rice in the air. "I need to talk to you." Lon'qu had seemingly come out of nowhere. He stood nearby, but not close, looming heads above her.   
  
"Sheesh! You scared me!" Olivia yelped. Then she began to chuckle at herself. "What's up?"   
  
Lon'qu shrugged. "Just wanted to ask you something." For once in his life, he noticed vaguely how unsociable he was and how strange he must seem to her.   
  
"Um... wanna grab dinner? And sit... like... together?" She smiled sheepishly, hoping he would get the message.    
  
He ignored her strange phrasing, not knowing what to make of it. "Hm. Sure."    
  
So he grabbed a serving and she led him to a free table that was small and fit two people. She sat down and he followed her, sitting across. Olivia enjoyed seeing him a little more closely, but he didn't seem to ever meet her eye.    
  
"So...?" Olivia asked tenatively. "You wanted to talk?" She began to pick at the food in front of her.   
  
He looked away. He wasn't sure how well he'd be able to speak to her, sitting so close, but he powered through. _I can do this, I can do this..._  "I saw you fall today. What happened?" His dark voice ghosted out of his throat very tentatively, as if he were nervous.   
  
"Er, well... I mean, it's no big deal." She waved it off, feeling embarrassed already. Of course he had to bring that up...  _Why am I surprised?_   
  
"What happened?" He repeated impatiently. She looked to him and began to realize that maybe Lissa was right... he _was_ kinda scary.   
  
She fidgeted. "Well... I tried to swing at someone, and they sort of punched me, and now I'm here." Olivia shrugged.   
  
Lon'qu's eyes narrowed and his fist tightened. He could barely stand the idea of the warrior women like Cordelia and Cherche brawling with brutish rogues, and they were strong and well trained-- The idea of Olivia being beaten up made his heart hurt. It's not that he thought all women were weak, he just... didn't think it was right to attack a lady, in his own mind. "I just want to know why you tried to swing at someone... when you usually just dance."   
  
She turned red. "Er... I mean, I thought I could be more helpful that way, you know...?" She tried to play it cool, but he didn't like her answer, and she could tell as soon as she said it.   
  
He rolled his eyes. "Alright. I don't care how useful you want to feel, you can't just throw yourself at someone like that. You'll get pummeled time and time again." At first he tried to rationally advise her, but he easily got heated about it. "Do you have any idea how lucky you are he didn't shove a sword through your chest and put you in the ground right there?!"   
  
She flinched. "I'm... sorry..."   
  
"You should be." He fumed. "I... I was worried, okay?!"   
  
She looked down and shook her head in shame. "I really didn't mean to freak anyone out..." Then she lifted her eyes to his and ensnared him for just a second with glowing violet. "I'm sorry, Lon'qu."   
  
He became petrified, looking at her face. He immediately felt a pang of guilt; she just looked so... sad. "Well... I mean... don't be sorry, just... just be careful..." He pieced together a broken sentence. "I'm sorry I lashed out at you just now... I shouldn't tell you what to do anyway..."   
  
"Er, it's okay. I know that it was pretty dangerous to try that, and I see that you just don't want to see someone die over something stupid..." She didn't really get why he seemed to shift so dramatically from being nervous and awkward to being angry and flustered so often, but she sort of adored it. She couldn't deny that her heart lurched a little bit when he said he was worried about her. And then again when his eyes softened and she finally caught his gaze. She thought her whole world could melt away, making eye contact with him. She wondered if he realized how much she liked him? Additionally, could it be possible that he might be starting to warm up to her? She was confused, but they seemed to be sorted out now with at least one matter, so she timidly asked him: "Hey Lon'qu, can I tell you something really dumb?"   
  
"It wouldn't be the first dumb thing you did today..." He made a somber joke, hoping she would see the humor. Much to his approval, she chuckled. "Go for it." He started to eat the chicken and rice.   
  
Olivia kneaded her hands together, pulling them away from her dinner. She looked around strangely. "Okay... I sort of... I tried to learn some things with the sword, and then I tried to attack someone today because... well... I kinda thought it would... um... impress you...?"   
  
Lon'qu first seemed genuinely surprised, but then his face soon twisted into disapproval, his brow furrowing and his eyes narrowing. "Y-you can't be serious."   
  
She chuckled awkwardly. "Um... when I told you I didn't know how to fight, you just seemed frustrated by it, so I thought I should learn..."   
  
"Olivia, I think you've been misunderstanding me..." He said bleakly. "I would never encourage you to pick up a sword and fight... I was frustrated because I think you should be as far away as possible from all this, and yet here you are, in the most specialized and elite army in Ylisse."   
  
"Oh." Olivia pursed her lips and looked off in thought. So... Lon'qu didn't want her to be good at fighting? Or, he didn't see it as necessary to be her friend? She smiled in relief. "Gosh... here I was thinking you hated me because I can't fight for shit..."   
  
Lon'qu rolled his eyes and took a spoonful of rice. "Don't be so dramatic. If I hated you, you'd know."   
  
"Soooooo... if you don't hate me...? Would you call us comrades? Maybe even unlikely friends?" She charmed cutely, twirling a braid.   
  
The corner of his mouth twitched into the slightest smirk, ever so slightly humored by her. "Sure."

/////

  
That night she blushed and smiled thinking about that tiny smile of his. It was enough to restart her heart. She knew at this point that she was utterly hopeless. She flipped over in her bed roll and sighed. _Everything about him was contradictory. He seemed super distant and glaring to everyone, but inside, he was actually really concerned for the safety of those around him, right? He said himself that he was worried about me. He was so cynical one minute, but then another minute he seemed almost... peaceful, and reserved. He ate so slow and neatly, but went back for seconds and thirds? His appetite seemed completely unrelenting, but he was so controlled and mild-mannered about it! He was so dreamy..._

_Ugh, Olivia! Get a grip!_ She scolded herself.  _Why am I so obsessed with him? My mother doesn't believe in falling for a man in the first place, but even if she did, and I told her, she'd just tell me that Lon'qu clearly has too much of a temper to be good for me... She'd say that he's too negative, perhaps._

_But he's not negative. He's pretty realistic, yes, but every time I've talked to him so far, I always felt better-- more grounded. Even when he told me that I should probably stick to dancing for my own safety, I didn't feel small and weak. I felt more aware, and more content to focus on things that matter far more._ Olivia rationalized to herself.  _And he's actually very patient and open-minded, when you start having a real conversation with him, right? We shared our philosophies-- I was much too upset to really open up to him, but what he heard from me, he seemed to enjoy hearing..._

_And that's not even the most important thing, however. When we first spoke, he validated me. He made it clear that he didn't judge me, or assume things about me, just because I'm a dancer... He made me feel like none of it mattered. Is it so bad to be drawn to someone who finally has some level of respect from you?_  
  
She thought to how when dinner was over and they parted, Lissa had found her and asked her for the scoop. She had claimed that, from a distance, he looked pretty natural for once, sitting with her. Apparently it was a strange picture. Olivia decided it was probably a perfect picture.

_I can't decide if I'm being an idiot about all of this or not..._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. "It Would Definitely Be An Honor To Kill Me"

Weeks had passed, and with it, battles came and went. Much to Lon'qu's relief and approval, Olivia agreed to stay out of unnecessary fighting and do her thing somewhat close by him, so that he could be assured that she was at no time in immediate danger. She never minded being nearby him, that's for sure.  
  
Yet on the other hand, to his disapproval, he just felt so... awkward around her. Without looking at her, talking was fine. It was downright engaging and enjoyable if she were far away enough from him, and this was certainly a first with that. But looking at her was difficult: she was just so small and fragile. It made him feel like she would only be truly safe if he carried her everywhere she wanted to go, and didn't let her feet ever touch earth. This world was too cruel for her, and he didn't like it. So when he was close to her, he was so nervous. His hands would shake and his stomach would churn. He felt helpless to her. But all the same... she was so charming, that he couldn't help but _want_ to be near her through the pain. These conflicting emotions drove him crazy, as he didn't know which one would win at any given time.

/////

  
Olivia perused the main street, looking at trinkets and baubles that she would never have need for, nor be able to afford. It amused her, just seeing pretty stones and gems as she made her way around. The town the Shepherds traveled past now as they made their campaign was much bigger and busier than ones before. The population was dense. It wasn't anything like Regna Ferox or Chon'sin, but it was pretty big for a village, Olivia decided. The Shepherds were now mixing about the town and exploring it, many of them buying or upgrading weapons, or just socializing. Some, like Olivia, just meandered through, watching the vendors barter in the market place.  
  
She wasn't going to buy anything, but she always asked what the jewelry went for. She was highly fascinated in jewelry trade, much because she often considered becoming a jeweler herself, traveling around and making money that way. While she saw it as just a silly fantasy of a younger girl, she still always enjoyed looking at the craftsmanship of the local sellers.  
  
"What does this go for?" Olivia asked the man running the stall, pointing to a gold ring with garnets pressed into it, all the way around.  
  
The jeweler lowered his voice."If you back your ass into me, it's free, heh." He laughed at his own jest.

Olivia sighed, unimpressed. She rolled her eyes. He probably thought he was so creative, but of course, Olivia had heard that one about a thousand times.  
  
He continued spouting his perverted slander. "Actually, better question, what do _you_ go for?"  
  
"Hmph." Olivia turned up her nose at him. "Too much for you." She turned and left him guffawing behind her. She was used to this-- and she really didn't mind it. She made a lot of money dancing in bars from these kind of men, so she saw it as just the natural trade-off.  
  
She continued to walk down the street and look at other vendors, already forgetting about the interaction she had with the jeweler. Such a thing just rolled off of her like the water off a duck's back. Of course, she only got so far without being catcalled again. Was she surprised? No. After all, it was bound to happen at least three times a day, if she were walking alone.  
  
Olivia stepped across worn cobblestone, watching the pale sky, and noticing a snowflake or two flurry down from the heavens occasionally. "Hey, whore! Why don't you come over here and I'll tear off that costume?" She heard some shifty man call out to her, surely mostly performing to other nearby men. He seemed to be leaning up against the wall of a nearby blacksmith's. Men near him laughed and whistled at her.  
  
She groaned in disgust, and reasoned to just ignore them and keep walking, without even glancing their way. She knew very well that men like this were somewhat dangerous in packs, even if it was broad daylight, so she decided to continue on quickly. Of course, she only got a few yards away before she stopped in place, having heard the silvery screech of a sword being pulled from a sheath. She turned, afraid she was in real danger now.  
  
But she simply gawked, because there was her favorite Shepherd, Lon'qu, getting up in the cat-calling man's face with the flat of his katana up to his chest, seeming to be growling at him, towering a head above. She figured it was logical to conclude he had been inside the smithery looking at all sorts of metal, and simply overheard all this, but in the moment she was bewildered that he just so happened to be there.  
  
But she winced, fearing suddenly for the men that just insulted her after processing the events before her. "Lon'qu, no!" She cried, running back towards him and the three other men and putting a hand frantically on his right arm. _As if that would stop him._  "We're guests in this town, you can't kill anyone!"   
  
Lon'qu turned nonchalantly, still chest to chest with the shifty man, who looked terrified. "Exactly. You're a guest in this town, and they should treat you as such. I can't let them degrade your honor." He explained.  
  
Olivia shook her head, humored. "My honor? That's been long tarnished- just, just let 'em go."  
  
Lon'qu shrugged. Before sheathing his sword, he warned. "You speak to her again and I'll gut you." He shoved him slightly and turned to meet her, a few feet away.  
  
"That was  _totally_ not necessary, Lon'qu, but, um..." She smiled sheepishly and chuckled. "Thank you though... I can't remember the last time someone stood up for me."  
  
Lon'qu looked at her peculiarly, half lost in that awkward smile of hers, and half not understanding. "Wouldn't it feel good to have me rough them up? As some kind of... justice? You've been through this a lot, I can tell." He offered.  
  
Olivia shrugged casually, but in the back of her mind, she realized that if she asked, he'd probably go back and beat the shit out of them. She'd never wish something like that for either Lon'qu or street harassers, honestly, but it was noteworthy that he was so offended by them. _That's just too much power for my own good!_ "Nah, I'm so used to it at this point... I mean, I don't wear a lot of clothes, I should expect it. But thanks."  _Besides, if Lon'qu beat up every man that whistled at me, he'd be exhausted 24/7!_  
  
"It doesn't make it right, but... I understand." Lon'qu murmured. He began to walk forward down the street again, in the direction Olivia has been going before, and she followed.  
  
"I hope I didn't distract you from looking in the Smith place." Olivia said, glancing up to him as they walked.  
  
"No worries; I was done." He assured her. "Nothing much in there. But it's always worth a look."  
  
"Are you looking for anything in particular, you know, in your travels?" She asked him, addicted to the sound of his voice.  
  
"Hm. Well, I believe I currently carry the best sword in the world," he began.  
  
"In the world?" She couldn't withhold an adoring lilt in her voice. "That's quite a statement!" She mused.  
  
"And I believe it to be true: in the world." He repeated, confidently. "It was forged in Ferox, by the most renowned crafter who currently lives. I was prepared to work as a servant of his for years and years and give my life's saving for just one work of his, so I didn't expect was that he would seek me out, and gift me with a seven layer katana that he worked on for over a half of a year. It was polished for four weeks, and it's inscribed too... The weight and flexibility of the blade is  _literally_ perfect... The curve is so well placed and the length is just right. Gods, I feel like this sword is just an extension of my body..." Olivia grinned, hearing him talk about something he was so passionate of.

He continued. "He granted me with this sword because he had been deeply following Basilio's long reign of championship. According to him, I was the only champion in Feroxi history to remain for more than several months at a time. Having been Basilio's champion for almost 5 years, he honored me with this sword, which he crafted specially for me." He looked somewhat delighted in his nostalgia. "No greater honor exists..." Lon'qu seemed a little lost in thought.

Then the dreamy look faded. "Anyway, wherever I am, I look in smith shops to ensure that I truly have the most artful and elite sword in the world. So far, in my life, I have found nothing that even approaches my blade, and I know that I never will, but it's interesting to look all the same. Of course, there's no way any smith in Ylisse would even know how to forge a katana in the first place I'm sure, but if I don't look in every store, I have no way of knowing what I wish to know." He nodded, having presented his thesis.  
  
Olivia was stunned, by both how dedicated and prestigious he was, and by how many words he just spoke. "Wow... what a cause!" Was all she could say.  
  
He shrugged, easy-going now. "It's _a_  cause." He glanced down to her. "So what brings you to the market?"  
  
"Heh, it's nothing like what brings _you_ to the market." She laughed and the ethereal and metallic sound played in his ears like the finest chamber music. "It's actually sort of silly. I like looking at jewelry pieces. There's no point to them, and they're probably a waste of money, but... there's something so enamoring about the gemstones, you know? Amethyst, quartz, ruby... ah..." She smiled fondly. "I sort of like looking at the gems, not so much the metal. When I was little, you see, I wanted to be a jewelry vendor and travel the world with my gems..."  
  
"Nothing wrong with that." Lon'qu told her encouragingly. "If you see something you like... I mean, I would... buy it for you."  
  
Olivia blushed fully and smiled fondly. "Oh, gosh, thanks Lon'qu, but I really have no use for much of that! Besides, I'd never be able to pick one thing, heh. Really, thanks though, that's kind of you to offer."  
  
He nodded casually. "Sure."  
  
"Mm." Olivia stepped cautiously on the cobblestone street, looking down most times as to try and prevent herself from breaking her ankles.  
  
They walked in comfortable silence for a little while, observing the sights of the city.  
  
"Are we friends?" Lon'qu suddenly asked her as they strolled.  
  
Olivia looked up at him curiously. "Huh? I mean, yeah, definitely. I would like to consider us friends."  
  
"Is that all there is to it?" He asked vaguely. They took a turn on the street that would eventually bring them back towards the Shepherd camp.  
  
The pink-haired girl kneaded her hands timidly. "I mean... I'm sure you've realized how much I like you by now..."   
  
"Sort of." Lon'qu replied mysteriously. "I guess now I do."  
  
"Er... I thought it was really obvious." Olivia chuckled nervously.  
  
"I'm not the best at picking up on cues." Lon'qu admitted, as if she would be surprised.  
  
_No way._ She thought. "Well... yeah, then I may as well be clear. I've really liked you for awhile, Lon'qu. And I don't want to freak you out, but even in Regna Ferox, I liked you too."  
  
"I'm glad." He seemed to smile a little bit. The sound of his rich voice was... somehow peaceful now.  
  
She tensed in surprise. "Er... you are?" Olivia blushed profusely.  
  
He nodded to confirm. "It's easy to be close to you."  
  
She smiled warmly, feeling all fluttery inside. She wasn't exactly sure where that left anything, but she felt like she sing! He wasn't displeased knowing that she liked him so much, and that was good enough for her.

 

* * *

  
  
The Shepherds traveled as they would, town to town, exterminating bandits and Risen, with the ultimate goal being to keep Ylisse a safe kingdom to live in, in the cities as well as the country. The weather patterns proved to be a little more mild as they headed south. As the battles ensued, Lon'qu politely requested that Olivia stay near him at all times, so that she wouldn't be harmed. She obviously had no qualms with being close to him, but as she observed him shove a katana through hundreds of bodies, she became maybe just a _little_  bit more intimidated by him.

Everyone was killing left and right around her, slashing swords and clanking axes and piercing lances straight through all types of organs, electrocuting and burning and cutting and cursing, but it was all so... savage. It was among cries of war, and sounds of metal and hide. Lon'qu, however, was absolutely silent and graceful as he killed. His body motions seemed effortless. He was never panting and clumsy. He ghosted around his targets nimbly until hitting a fatal blow, in which his eyes would peacefully blink closed, shortly after piercing, and hence open again as he pulled his weapon from the body. She might add that he usually only delivered his blade unto the target once, for that final fatal blow. There was no prior hacking and slashing and grunting, only a silent dance of dodges, punctuated only with the final sound of his sword through a neck or belly. He made killing look almost beautiful and humane-- which Olivia couldn't help but find off-putting to watch.  
  
"Jeez, Lon'qu..." She said to him as they walked back to camp after a battle. There were constantly blood stains on every Shepherd's outfits, but Olivia knew that none of Lon'qu's were his own. "You really annihilate..."  
  
He peered over to her curiously. When he walked with her, he heard constant jingles from the sequins in her outfit, so he had begun to associate any sound like it with her. Nowadays, he'd hear someone drop a coin purse and turn curiously, expecting to see the tiny dancer. "Hm? I don't follow." He said, sounding his gravelly voice.  
  
"I mean, I know you were the champion for 5 years, but, you're sort of a killing machine..." She thought back to how quickly he went through enemies. It was sort of terrifying. "Have any of your opponents ever stood a chance?" She added a nervous chuckle.  
  
"Yes, but as you can see, not much of a chance, otherwise I'd be in the ground. You already know your answer." Lon'qu simply stated with a shrug.  
  
She giggled quietly. He was always the epitome of humility, but occasionally, he did recognize his extraordinary skills, just every once in a while. "Yes, yes, I suppose. I guess I'm trying to compliment you. I think you're the best fighter in the world. Though I'm not sure how much that means coming from someone like me, ha."  
  
He shrugged, and made a noise of gentle acknowledgement. "Your compliments are appreciated. See, I used to await the day I'm stricken down with a little bit of wonder; it would definitely be an honor to kill me, I figured. Who would have that honor? The next champion? Or someone outside of the arena? But nowadays, I'm hoping I never meet my match." He looked over to her as they walked. "For your sake, and for mine."  
  
She rolled her eyes light-heartedly. "You know, you don't need to devote your whole life to protecting me or something, I've made it pretty far with just a knife in my shoe." She chuckled.  
  
Lon'qu felt a corner of his mouth tug upwards slightly. "No, I'm not doubting that at all. I actually meant more that... if I'm dead, it might make you upset, and then additionally, I'd be out of time to spend time with you."  
  
She sighed dreamily. _He was sooo romantic._ "Ah. Yeah, Lon'qu, it would make me quite upset if you died, so please refrain."  
  
"By all means." He charmed. "I hope you know, however, that I really don't doubt your skills. You're not flailing a mace around, but I know where you grew up; you probably know how to shank someone."  
  
Olivia smirked. "Mom said it doesn't have to kill em', just give you time to run away. So that's my rule. I've never killed anyone. I don't think I could go through with it anyway..."  
  
Lon'qu nodded. "It's not easy, but luckily, you usually aren't given time to ponder your options. But I'm sure you've met all kinds of people that deserve death and all you delivered was a shiv in the thigh. Doesn't feel right, does it?"  
  
"Eh..." She shrugged. "I'm not hear to deliver justice. Are you?"  
  
He pondered this. "Only where it concerns me; you know I hate killing." He reminded her. She nodded, knowing this about him... but he sure had a talent for it. Then he quieted his gruff voice. "But seeing as you concern me, I want you to know, Olivia, you need only give me a name and explanation, and they're gone."  
  
She shuddered and laughed nervously. Her prediction from last week was right-- he totally would just take someone out for her, if she asked. Damn. "I don't think anyone has wronged me quite that much!"  
  
"And I hope they never do." He said easily now.  
  
"But... thanks. For having my back." Olivia looked up to him with a charming smile. He returned it with a look of contentment. "Oh, not to change the subject, but... I've passed through this area in my travels last year, and I've stayed at this very village before. Nice right?"  
  
"Balmy and green, just like any other part of Ylisse." He agreed with a nod.  
  
"Well, so I discovered something in the area, and I just _have_ to show you!" She told him excitedly.  
  
"Hm. Go on?" He responded with a voice that showed intrigue.  
  
"It's gotta be a surprise, I think." Olivia said. "But after dinner, I'll take you there, okay?" She promised.  
  
He was humored. "Sure. I'll be looking forward to it."

/////

  
  
"Er... who's horse is this?" It was just past dusk, and the evening stars poked through the purple sky ever so timidly. Lon'qu was gazing at a white and black speckled mare, which Olivia held by rope. Olivia was out of her costume and wearing a casual whitish dress, probably going for comfort in the evening. Her hair was down as well, with pink waves billowing down her back.  
  
"It's Lissa's. Her name is Delilah." Olivia smiled as she pet the horse's nose endearingly. "She's a very pretty girl!" She cooed to the horse.  
  
"Right... and where are we going?" He raised an eyebrow, skeptical.  
  
"Not far!" Olivia promised. She then pressed her hands firmly against the horse's shoulder muscle and upper back to nimbly hoist herself onto the animal. She gestured to the space behind her after she scooted up towards the horse's neck. "Hop on."  
  
Lon'qu bit his lip. "I... I'm not... a rider. I've never actually been... on..."  
  
"A horse?" She cocked her head. This surprised her. "Hm, no matter. You don't need to do anything, I'll lead her."  
  
He silently inhaled a deep breath. It was true that he hadn't ever been on a horse, but his main concern was that it was finally becoming easy to talk to her when she was only a few feet away, and now he would be forced to sit inches away from her? Yes, he wanted to honor her as a lady by giving her space from his touch, but the main thing was that he wasn't sure he could do it either way without trembling horribly and getting all anxious.  
  
But he figured that he wasn't even able to look at her a few weeks ago without tensing up and now they had dinner together all the time, so... it could just be time again to push the limits, unfortunately. He braced himself, and trying to mimic her as gracefully as he could, he hopped onto the horse behind her.  
  
"See, it's easy." She praised him sweetly, grabbing the reigns.  
  
"Right..." He tried to stay as far away from her as possible, as they were only inches apart. "Uh... where do I hold on?"  
  
Olivia giggled. "Um... me? Goodness, have you ever even _seen_ a horse before?!"  
  
Lon'qu winced. "You? I physically couldn't. I'm twice your size-- You can't support my weight!"  
  
She tried to calm him. "Yeah, but I'm holding on to the horse, so with the physics-"  
  
"Well, I'm not holding onto you either way. I'm a man and you're a woman; I refuse to disrespect you in such a way." He said sternly.  
  
She laughed and rolled her eyes. "You're so old-fashioned! But I guess that is a pretty Feroxi thing... Just... just grab the reigns then, under my arms." She offered instead.  
  
He sighed, and reached under her forearms to grab the rope. "Fine." And she then kicked off.  
  
During the ride, Lon'qu tried very hard to not think about how physically close they were, as to avoid triggering his anxieties. He looked up and around at the dusky horizon to distract himself. Still, when her forearms decided to rest ever so slightly against his, he began to tremble, sure enough, as it was impossible to ignore.

See, usually, how he coped and delivered himself from anxiety with Olivia was by not really looking at her, or at least not concentrating on her appearance. Which was kind of a shame, he noted, because she was so beautiful. He'd like to memorize the details of her face, but it was much too stressful. When they talked, he instead focused on things like the sound of her voice; things that could remain distant and safe, things that could allow the thought of her fragile and small physical self slip from his mind.

His phobia was very generally triggered by the idea of a woman being hurt near him-- and unfortunately, Olivia was just a walking target, it seemed. Not only was she tiny and probably easy to toss around, but she was also...  _very_ attractive. _What a horrible combination..._ So now, with the warmth of her body and the smell of her hair so close and personal, it was becoming rather difficult to calm his nerves.  
  
Olivia knew he was uncomfortable due to his strange phobia, so she let him have silence. She, on the other hand, peacefully enjoyed the feeling of him being so close to her, and enjoyed the ride as well. It seemed unfair in her mind, knowing that the thing she enjoyed most was unbearable to him, but she didn't take it personally. Instead, she saw it as an opportunity to help him.  
  
Fortunately, the location she wanted to show him really wasn't far from the village, she just found it easier to ride there, for time's sake. They reached it in no time at all.  
  
Nestled in the long wild grasses of the Ylissean plain was a pile of boulders, it seemed, and behind it was a small cliff. Nearby, the plain was cut by a lilting stream. They dismounted, and he was-- and he meant it in the best of ways-- just glad to be away from her. He observed the mass of rock, which held a door-like entrance between two boulders, and decided that the formation was natural in essence, but was slightly manipulated by man. But for the sake of describing it, he saw before him a slight cave. Yet it seemed to be open at the top, as there was a decent amount of... steam, was it? It appeared as though steam was filtering out of this little rocky formation. Then he observed the placement of the river, the natural erosion of such a ledge behind it-- it must be a hot spring, made from geothermal heat and water. He smiled delightedly, impressed; this was quite a find, and he enjoyed being brought here.  
  
"A hot spring. Magnificent." He said, and his usually low voice seemed almost excited.  
  
Olivia grinned, overjoyed that he was impressed. "I know! Wait until you see inside!" She exclaimed as they approached the entrance. "It's the town's best kept secret, so don't go telling anyone!"  
  
He followed her inside, and was met with immediate warmth and steam washing over his face. Sure enough there was a rock pool holding calm water, that sounded with a mild sizzle as it slowly evaporated. The water was crystal clear, and the rocks beneath it seemed a few feet away in some places, and much further in others. Towards the middle there was the bubbling jet coming from the deep rocks, which must have been the source of the thermal heat.  
  
Around the pool was clearly the man-made part, a smooth pathway that was build up around the spa. Dug into the rocky walls were some metal hooks, surely for clothing and towels and such.  
  
"How hot is it? I'm assuming it's bearable." He commented, feeling his sinuses clear just being in there.  
  
"It's just almost too hot- it's perfect!" She sighed. "Stick your hand in." Olivia kneeled down to gently dip her hand in the water and wave it around.  
  
Lon'qu mimicked her. _She was right, it almost burns, but in a good way._ "This is really something else..."  
  
"Yeah... I thought I'd share it with you, so you can come back sometime and veg out before we leave!" She smiled as she stood back up, and once again, he copied her motions and found himself next to her. "I think it'd really help you relax."  
  
Feeling somewhat brave, he turned his head to look down at her. "Are you saying I'm too tense?" He joked dryly.  
  
She bit her lip as she smiled. Then her violet eyes fluttered closed as she softly replied, "Yes." With this, she slumped into him and leaned against his side sweetly, her cheek pressing against his shoulder and her hands sliding up to gently hug onto his arm. Her nose tickled from the fur lining on the short sleeves of his coat, and she found her inner peace. She didn't know his plans for his life, but she knew that she could be supported by this man, and she hoped she could hold onto him just for the time being.  
  
He tensed up instinctively, ironically and immediately proving her point. He, of course, wanted to flee and push her away at first, but he thought about what she said, and he realized that she was mostly likely doing this to try to help him, among other reasons. He was touched that she even cared to help him, and shocked that she felt such a way about him. He couldn't fathom the idea that his company made her so happy, but he tried to accept and enjoy it. As she leaned against him, he realized that even if it was a small and mild embrace, it meant everything to him. She trusted him, and for her sake, he would fight the growing tension in his muscles and just try to enjoy the lovely feeling of her.  
  
And it sort of worked. He closed his eyes and let it happen, and he found it to be massively enjoyable. A smile slipped onto his face; she was curing him, somehow. She was an angel.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. "The Blood of the Covenant is Thicker Than the Water of the Womb"

"So, what's on your schedule for today?" Olivia was nibbling at a piece of bread in her dainty hands. Lissa sat beside her on the porch of the inn. The morning had just broken and Olivia and Lissa could be found leisurely eating their breakfast while watching the town goers stroll about. There would be a brutal night of travel this coming eve, as they ventured further, so Chrom had advised that everyone took plenty of time to rest up. Frederick only scheduled one training session for the day, realizing that the group would need to save their strength.  
  
"Maribelle and I were going to take a stroll I think," Lissa replied. "But that's pretty much all I have planned. It's gonna be a long night. Why, are you busy?"  
  
"Nope. First off, I'm still trying to figure out the schedule. Are we leaving... tonight?" Olivia asked. She never kept up in battle, obviously, so she wished she  _at least_ could keep track of their schedule, but alas... She mostly just tried to go with the flow.  
  
"Yup. Take a power nap early tonight, we march around 3 in the morning." She confirmed. "And I'm sure Maribelle wouldn't mind you joining us...?" Lissa offered politely.  
  
"Sheesh, that's early. And that's okay, you guys have a good time! I'm probably just gonna take some me time and just relax." Olivia assured her. "But thanks."  
  
"Of course!" Lissa then changed the subject cautiously. "Hey listen-- you've been spending a lot of time with Lon'qu, haven't you?"  
  
Olivia bit her lip, feeling her cheeks pinken. Was it that obvious?! "Er, yeah, actually..."  
  
"I mean, you guys have dinner together almost every night and then you like... hang out!" Lissa began. She recalled how even still, every time anyone saw them together, talking and even laughing, they did a double-take. It was quite a sight. "Are you... are you a _thing_?"  
  
She laughed nervously and played with her braid. "Heh, ummm.... we do spend a lot of time together nowadays, don't we? I mean we have so much in common, and he's just so witty once he starts talking..."  
  
Lissa laughed. "But are you a thing?!" She repeated with exasperation.  
  
"Uh...!" She bit her lip even more harshly. "Well, he knows that I like him... I told him. And he told me that he's glad that I like him, because he says I'm easy for him to be around. And that was about a week ago, so, we're just... hanging out, I guess!"  
  
"What does that even mean?!"  
  
"Oh, I can tell you exactly what it means." Olivia replied matter-of-factly. "It means that he's finally getting over this fear of being around women. I think I've really done a lot for him..." She'd like to think she could improve his life in any way. He deserved to feel comfortable and safe around people, if he so wanted.

She thought about how much she enjoyed watching him in Arena Ferox, not because she liked violence  _at all,_  but because he was pretty inspirational. Looking back, his popularity was astounding, just because he was entirely unbeatable-- he became a reliable phenomenon. By the time he was about a year into his career with Basilio, gamblers completely ceased betting on champion fights, because Lon'qu _always_ won. The locals seemed to truly believe that as long as Lon'qu still fought as champion, the sun would surely rise and set on schedule.

So, if Olivia, who thought herself just a simple dancer, could possibly improve the quality of his existence, even just by a minuscule amount, she'd feel honored beyond compare.   
  
"Yeah? What's the issue though, anyway?" Lissa asked curiously, and Olivia snapped out of her wandering thoughts and back to the conversation.  
  
"He just... he's afraid that I'll get hurt." She shrugged, not really knowing much about it herself. "I don't know everything, but it's actually a lot simpler than it seems." She looked up at the rising sun. "It seems like his mother's death really hurt him, as a boy, and he seems to like... blame it on himself? And I think there's more to it with another girl he knew a long time ago. Regardless, I think he thinks that if he gets too close to a woman, she'll just... die."  
  
Lissa pondered this, her lips pursed. "That doesn't exactly make sense..."  
  
"It really doesn't. It's very psychological, I think. I mean, he's completely in control of himself, he's not violent, and he doesn't lash out at people, so I'm not sure where it comes from..." She gave Lissa her short analysis, hoping she wasn't spilling any kind of personal business of his. These things weren't secrets though, and she trusted Lissa quite deeply anyway.

"Um. Controlled? Okay. But  _nonviolent?_ Uh, didn't you watch him disembowel people for 5 years straight in Regna?!" She pointed out.

Olivia laughed. "Well, in the Arena, they don't kill each other... usually. But, I mean, like, he doesn't  _enjoy_  killing people."

"He's pretty good for someone who doesn't enjoy it then." Lissa shook her head, chuckling. "Have you seen him on the front line? It's absolutely nauseating!"

"Trust me, I know! It's hard to watch!"

"Nonviolent... Please. But, I get what you're saying." She nodded. 

The dancer shrugged. "He's just a mystery to me, and that's quite alright... I'm just happy to talk to him. He seems rugged and scary, but he's actually kind of a sweetheart. He's calm and wise and witty as hell, actually. He gets me, you know?"  
  
The healer nodded vaguely. "I can't say I really understand it all, but... I guess I'm just a kid, right?" She laughed at herself.  
  
Olivia chuckled sweetly. "No you're not; you're a beautiful young lady." She replied adoringly. "Well... I guess as you learn more about the world, you realize that liking someone is less about looks and charm and more about... finding someone who teaches you how to love yourself."  
  
"Oh, Olivia! I could listen to your advice all day!" Lissa sighed endearingly.

/////

  
Lon'qu neared the rocky formation. He was glad that he found the hot spring again by himself without any issue-- he'd never admit it, but he didn't quite have the most keen sense of direction. But alas, there it was. He absentmindedly wondered if Olivia showed him this because she _knew_ he'd be thrilled by it, or if she just figured it was a noteworthy landmark and it could be nice to show anyone. Either way, he felt that he really ought to thank her. He couldn't wait to get into that hot water and just doze off... He stepped up the the spring entrance and put a hand against the rocky wall as he stepped inside, feeling the hot and damp surface of the grainy stone against his palm. The steam hit him like it had last night with a wonderful impact of peace. He could feel his pores open up already and he hadn't even walked inside-  
  
He gasped and locked frozen in place, his eyes disbelieving. There was a young woman using the spring currently, her beautiful legs lazily floating underneath the steamy water, her curvy torso leaning against the side of the rock pool, and her head resting back on her arms, folded back behind her. Her breasts poked out from the surface of the water, perky and firm-looking. She was so gorgeous, that he would think her a mystical apperation, like perhaps a water nymph, that is, if he didn't know her.  
  
With spectacular disgust with himself, he closed his eyes sharply and took rugged steps back into the rocky wall. "I'm- so- sorry-" He began to sputter.  
  
Olivia was pretty zen up until the disruption, but even with the commotion of him appearing, she still wasn't phased too much. She opened her eyes and stirred calmly. She didn't try and cover herself, but she did sink into the water more as she turned. Her cheeks got deep red, seeing that it was Lon'qu who just walked in and saw her completely naked, but she didn't really care past the fact that it was him. If it were anyone else, she'd care much less, and even with him, she had nothing to really be embarrassed about. "Oh, sheesh, calm down!" She bit her lip, knowing that he was probably going to spaz out about it for awhile.  
  
He faced away from her and lingered near the entrance to the spring. "I- I had no idea you were here, Olivia, I- I'm so sorry-"  
  
She chuckled sweetly, leaning over the edge now, looking up to him, despite that he was turned away. "Please, Lon'qu, of course you wouldn't be peeping on me." Olivia laughed. "Just don't tell any of the other guys I'm in here, so they don't get any ideas..."  
  
He nearly winced. "Of... course..." He choked out nervously, looking like he had just accidentally murdered someone and was going into shock.  
  
She furrowed her brow. "Ha... am I really that hard to look at? You look like you just saw your grandmother naked." She felt bad that he was uncomfortable, especially knowing that he avoided women anyway... did it matter if said women were nude? Anyway, she certainly didn't want to ever cause him distress, but she did enjoy teasing him just a little bit.  
  
He shook his head. He seemed to calm down a little bit now. "No, quite the contrary... I'm so sorry, Olivia. You're a pure lady and I've gone and dishonored you with my gaze..." Lon'qu murmured.  
  
She smiled a little bit adoringly at this, but didn't let it sound in her voice. "I'm just kidding, Lon'qu. Don't worry about it! You act like I'm some kind of empress, but I'm only just a dancer." She chuckled. "Seriously, don't let it bother you. I'll be out in a few anyway."  
  
He bit his lip, but didn't try and argue with her. "Right... I guess I'll see you around..." And he exited swiftly, out into the contrastingly cooler morning air.  
  
Once alone and walking back he groaned out loud. _I really should have knocked or something..._  He shook his head. _She was so breathtaking... it's appalling! Now I'll be thinking about her like that when I'm trying to just hold a conversation with her, and what way is that to treat a woman? I disgust myself..._  
  
_Yet, still, she seemed pretty much unphased by my accidental voyeurism... maybe it shouldn't be such a big deal after all. If she's okay, I suppose I should be okay. But that's the problem, I'm not okay; I'm better than okay. It seems as though seeing her breasts has changed my life for the better. And that's just... perverted._ He sighed deeply.  
  
Meanwhile, Olivia couldn't help but find the interaction kind of funny. He was so... adorable. In his own weird, quirky way. She couldn't deny that she hoped he found her attractive. She wanted her attraction to him to be mutual, of course. She never trusted men, and she never gave herself to anyone over the years...

She knew that men only wanted sex from her. Even the men that sweet-talked her and told her she was fair and lovely only wanted to have sex with her too. She knew this, so she never wanted anyone like that. But she was glad he saw her-- it was new and different for Olivia to want someone emotionally as well as physically. Ironically enough, of course, it was because he showed so much restraint and dignity that she wanted him to look upon her...  _How absolutely backwards is that?_

/////

  
"Hey, there you are!" She darted up to him and touched his armored forearm to get his attention, feeling the plate of hardened leather and fur that rested over his skin. Olivia had spotted him walking alone as they marched on, early the next morning. And by early, Chrom meant nighttime. The Shepherds woke up at around 3am and mobilized at 4, seeing as they needed to be on with their campaign and wanted to get to Chon'sin to resupply without having to stop along the way. The group was just about ready to mobilize, making the remaining preparations groggily.  
  
Lon'qu turned, disapproving at his wrist being seized by anyone, in general, but then realizing it was Olivia, and just tensing up in automatic response. "Wh-what?"  
  
She wondered if physically touching him crossed a line-- she didn't want to annoy him. She didn't think about it; she would approach Lissa or someone else in the same way. "Sorry, didn't mean to grab you like that... I was going to see if you wanted to grab dinner earlier, but I didn't see you... Did you miss dinner because you were off practicing again?" Olivia looked up to him, toting a rough spun sack over her shoulder. It looked like it had been well-loved, ratty with patches sewn onto it.  
  
He avoided looking down to her, only because he was aware that she was looking up at him. He was certain that his cheeks would deepen with red soon, especially if he made eye contact. "I... I may have done such a thing, yes." He hesitantly told her. He knew it couldn't last forever (and he didn't want it to, for sure), but he tried to avoid Olivia, still feeling embarrassed about what happened that morning, so he decided he'd train instead of dinner. What she was referring to used to be more commonplace, in which he'd get so energized from his practice that he'd forget entirely about dinner, but he couldn't say it wasn't at least slightly intentional last night.  
  
"I sort of figured- unless you were just avoiding me, ha." She chuckled, knowing that that very well might have been the case, and he sort of tensed at this. She continued before he could stew on it though. "Either way, I took some dinner for you, if you want it. There's a bread heel and a rabbit leg in my bag here."  
  
Lon'qu forgot about his embarrassment at this, actually. He looked down at Olivia, perplexed, unable to remember the last time someone A) cared enough to look out for him, and B) actually acted on it and did him a favor. Having someone close enough to him to think that he may not have eaten _and_ to bring him food was entirely foreign to him. He suddenly felt bad for avoiding her, even if he did still think it was for her own good. "For... me?" He mumbled, still disbelieving this behavior.  
  
She rolled her eyes, with a cute smile. "Uh... yeah? Who else?"  
  
"Oh... that's really quite thoughtful... Thank you..." His deep voice murmured. He temporarily forgot all about what had happened that morning, only because it was starting to seem like Olivia _wanted_ to be in his company in that moment. He'd never get it, but he couldn't deny that she did very much seem to seek him out sometimes. It made him apprehensive, hoping she would never lose interest. He knew he'd have to engage her and seek her out too, and he wanted to, so that wasn't the issue, but he wasn't sure he knew how to. Either way, he wanted to be closer to her, and he knew that for sure.

/////

 

The Shepherds were dog tired from marching all this way, but they were almost there know, and the early morning push will have been worth it. For now, they took the slightest rest as the dawn broke to eat, take a power nap in the grass, or just rest their legs. They weren't far from the city now.  
  
"So, Lon'qu, um, do you have any extended family?" Olivia asked him, a little tentatively, knowing he had some issues with his family. But she had a purpose behind asking, otherwise she wouldn't bring up something like that spontaneously... The fact of the matter was that Chrom's route would lead right into Chon'sin today-- Olivia recalled that Lon'qu was originally from there, right? It wasn't the most amicable city, but the Shepherds needed to resupply their food and weapons _somewhere_ as they headed north, so Chon'sin would have to do.  
  
Of course, his dark eyes flicked up to hers from the battered tin bowl in his hands, filled with rice. "You're asking about Chon'sin, aren't you?" His rough voice sounded extra icy as he made deliberate eye contact.  
  
She bit her lip. _I tried to bring it up delicately... I was just wondering if he had any extended family... but now as I think about it, if he had any good relationship with someone else in his life, he would've brought it up himself, right? Oh gods... and he did live on the streets, didn't he?! There's no way he has any family! Ack, I'm so ignorant-- I shouldn't have brought it up!_  "I... I was about to ask if there was anyone you would visit but, I... I'm sorry, Lon'qu," She looked down at the grass on the ground and fidgeted nervously. "I shouldn't have said anything... I should've figured..."  
  
But then he warmed up his tone and his eyes went back to the rice. "No, uh..." He too was looking off now. "My apologies. I should be thanking you for not assuming such things about me." He shook his head, regretting his immediate reaction.  
  
"Er... what do you mean...?" She put her cheek in her hand and leaned against it, her elbow on her knee, slouching over.  
  
"I know that what people know about me is entirely comprised of hasty assumptions, and we've talked about it before. So, I should be thanking you for your lack of judgements." He shrugged. "I'm so glad you asked me, actually, because it means you didn't assume to already know, thus..." He looked up at her again and tried to seem apologetic. "I'm sorry."  
  
She was ensnared by him, always falling head over heels for any eye contact he could occasionally muster. His eyes seemed soft and his lips seemed friendly. Much to her chagrin, her face heated up almost immediately. "Oh, um... don't sweat it... heh..."  
  
She hoped he didn't notice her pathetic blushing, but then again, she knew that he had long ago trained himself to notice everything about eveything, so... she tried to just ignore the possibility. Lon'qu shifted though. "I didn't answer your question. I think my father had a brother... but if this is true, I've never met the guy, and I don't even know if he's alive." He informed her, and then added, "I could have cousins, I don't know."  
  
"Er, right. I guess there's no way of knowing, anyway." Olivia shrugged as she pointed this out.  
  
Lon'qu was looking at the scenery around her, especially the blustery sky, dotted with a pale rising sun. "Unless I could recognize my uncle, whom I've never met. Unfortunately, I look just like my father, and so little like my mother... But it's irrelevant."  
  
She couldn't help but be slightly humored. She looked at him, observing his features. Maybe it was just because she had so much emotional attachment to him at this point, but she found him to be strikingly handsome and downright dreamy... "Unfortunately?"  
  
He shrugged. "Hm. I guess I'd hope to inherit nothing from the man, if I could help it. There's no way in which I'd want to be anything like him."  
  
"Yeah? Well, you probably lucked out and got your wish-- if all you do is _look_ like him. You didn't know him... I'm sure you're nothing like him at all." She comforted sweetly. "His looks were probably his only asset, but since you inherited that _and_ you're nothing like him, you pretty much lucked out." She giggled.  
  
He smirked and she found it to be the most lovely sight in the world. He looked away somewhat bashfully and shook his head. "You're much too kind to me Olivia..."  
  
"Yeah? Well, while I'm flattering you, I wanna know who taught you how to talk. You're well-spoken, and being a fellow slum kid, I'm actually quite jealous..." She grinned cheekily. She took this opportunity to scoot closer, moving now to be beside him instead of across him, abandoning her rice bowl.  
  
Lon'qu rolled his eyes, unable to keep a smile off his face. He vaguely noticed that she moved to sit next to him now. "My mother. She was a smart woman... I don't know how she ended up with my father. But is that surprising? Who else would've taught me anything?"  
  
Olivia smiled a little devilishly. "Well, I don't like to assume things." She told him, matter-of-factly.  
  
He laughed lightly. "Do you flirt like this with everyone?" He teased, knowing, of course, it was quite the opposite case in reality.  
  
"Only for a high price." She winked cutely up at him. "But, for you, it's free of charge."  
  
He raised an eyebrow and looked over at her. _She's something else..._ he thought, looking at her purple eyes that seemed to glow in the dawn, her high cheeks, and perfect smile. _So beautiful, too_. He found himself becoming helplessly lost in her features.  
  
He was entranced enough that he didn't exactly notice her move a little closer to him, shyly. By the time he realized what she was doing, it was much too late: her hand quickly snaked up behind his neck to pull herself up to quickly press her lips against his.  
  
If his mouth were free, he would've gasped, so instead, his eyes just stared widely at her, so close to him. Her eyes were squeezed shut with sort of a nervous intensity, as her lips warmly mashed against his. He was being raided by peculiar heat at every part of him-- and her lips holding steady against his felt so good that he could only stay motionless and just enjoy the sensation, paralyzed from it.  
  
Then she sort of parted, and left him only about a centimeter away, to quickly peer up to his dark eyes. He locked into her violet gaze and just stared wildly, the only motion in his body being his lungs heaving hot air in and out of him. He felt even more overwhelmed, but at the same time, something stirred in him and he wasn't afraid anymore. What really did it for him was the feeling of her hands on the back of his neck-- it just felt right, to him. Olivia then took what she saw in his eyes as consent enough to lean back into him and make her kiss more than just what it already was.  
  
She could barely believe she was here, kissing him, after liking him for all this time, but alas, life was surprising. Her hand began to tangle itself into his thick black hair, like she always wanted to. Between her kisses, she breathlessly whispered, "Kiss me back..." But all the while she kept her other hand on his jawline (which had the tiniest remnant of facial hair along it), as if to say "don't go anywhere". Before he could respond and most likely say "I don't know how", she pushed her mouth onto his again.  
  
He felt a shiver go up his spine, and he wanted to tell her he wasn't sure how to do it, but he decided, _No, I'll just have to learn._ Either way, she was back before he could even say anything anyway, so it was more of a command, and less of a tip.  
  
He tried his luck and slowly imitated the motion of her lips, attempting to kiss her back, as per her request. He even summoned up the courage to at least grab her hand and squeeze tight around it. He didn't want to cross any boundaries by touching any other part of her. But her lips were sweet and saccharine, and every time she parted her lips to reveal her hot breath, he felt more heat rush all over him.  
  
Olivia slowed her kisses, having reached a natural stopping point-- after all, it was probably his first kiss. _Actually, that was WAY too long for someone's first kiss! Whoops..._  She was euphoric, especially being left with the notion of him attempting to kiss her back, and felt that she would be grinning like a fool all day about it.  
  
As he parted from her, he felt surprisingly at ease for someone whose heart was racing a mile a minute. In hindsight, he realized that he hadn't really become anxious at all the whole time, so he only felt even more overjoyed. He felt a lot of things; disbelief, gratefulness, excitement, and some sort of pride-- he didn't quite understand why. Either way, he was glowing. _What a wonderful girl.._. He was thinking all sorts of things that he never imagined he'd live to think.  
  
Olivia sighed happily as she slumped against him and rested her cheek against his shoulder peacefully. He peered down at her and could only smile. After some healthy silence, she spoke.  
  
"What are we, Lon'qu?" She asked him nonchalantly, catching her breath.  
  
His deep voice responded peacefully. "You've changed me so much, I don't even know what I am, much less what we are."  
  
She tensed up and her eyes opened. "Er... that sounds like a really bad thing... is that a bad thing?"  
  
"No." He quickly corrected, still somewhat breathless. "It's the best thing to ever happen to me. But I care about you so much, Olivia, that I find you're all I think about..."  
  
She relaxed and smiled at this. "Mmm... well then why do you sound so gloomy then? Lighten up; I feel the same way." Olivia nuzzled against him a little more.  
  
He casually shrugged. "Well, if I had you, then I could lose you... and it's not your job to deal with that."  
  
She turned and looked up at him. "Lon'qu, you can't let that get you down. We're all projects, and I can help you to not be afraid, you know."  
  
"Well... if you take me just... how I am, then I'm here for you." He mustered a docile smile.  
  
She sighed with a lazy and dreamy grin. "You're fine just the way you are, trust me." _Can't lose what you don't have, huh?_ She thought, chuckling internally. _Then how come I lost you when you left Regna Ferox?_

/////

  
"This city is... kind of awful." Lissa said casually as she looked around the gray and dreary streets, dusted with fog and snow. "And it smells. You didn't grow up here, did you?"  
  
Olivia chuckled as they walked through. "No, I didn't. I come from Regna. Thankfully. But honestly it's not _that_ much nicer in the particular part that I lived."  
  
"Hey, how's Lon'qu doing? Didn't he grow up here?" Lissa asked, knowing that Olivia was sort becoming a Lon'qu-expert nowadays.  
  
"Oh yeah, he seemed a little apprehensive about being here. Er, in truth, I don't think he's been here since his mother died, or something along those lines. And... when he did live here last, he lived on the streets. So, um. I'm not sure how's he's doing. I think he'll probably want some space." He looked off, somewhat concerned.  
  
"More than usual?" Lissa smirked.  
  
Olivia replied with gentle laughter. "Yes, more than usual."  
  
Around her, Lissa looked upon the sunken-in faces of some of the residents shuffling around the blustery city. Some looked just fine, some looked a little more kept, and some looked downright homeless. She saw a skinny figure wrapped in tattered remains of kimonos and robes and tried to imagine Lon'qu like that. As scary as he was, he was so healthy and put together, and she did see why Olivia found him to be attractive, without a doubt. She couldn't imagine living like that. She silently prayed for them.

/////

  
Night came around just as it did, but as they found themselves further and further north, the night seemed to come quicker and the days seemed to be shorter. Of course, daytime in dreary Chon'sin was hardly bright at all, anyway.  
  
Olivia had only passed through Chon'sin a few times in her life, and she knew her way through it, just barely. Needless to say, she really didn't have any emotional attachment to it like she did to Regna Ferox, where she grew up. She tried to avoid straying too far from others in any city, just to keep away from danger, but she was quite seasoned in the tactful art of traveling alone as a young woman, so she knew she could handle herself as long as she had her knife. The sun was yearning to set, but it wasn't quite dark at this point, and she didn't want to go far-- she just wanted to stroll around the more populated parts, maybe find some jewelry vendors.  
  
As she walked, she thought about Lon'qu, knowing he probably hated being in this city, but also realizing that she hadn't really seen him around with the Shepherds all day... so he must've been out and about? Snow flurries occasionally kissed her skin as she entered the market place.

  
/////

  
He wasn't sure why he was compelled to find it, but his feet took him there so he just let it happen. He swore he wouldn't have reason to step foot in Chon'sin again, and he didn't plan on it, but now that he was sort of forced to be here, it only felt right to visit where he grew up and pay his respects to his mother, of course, and Ke'ri. Maybe he felt like he was ready for some closure finally, and now was the chance.  
  
The house that he and his mother lived in, he knew was dilapidated and broken when he left it. He found the street he lived on and passed the location. Perhaps another family took shelter there now-- it looked like it had been fixed up a little. He didn't linger here long, other than to pay his respects to his mother. He thought about her often anyway, and the house she died in meant very little to him, so he didn't gain much by standing around here. For all he knew, the family living there right now could be the same family that kicked him out and repossessed the house from him when he was just a kid, so he didn't care much for it.  
  
It was the house nearby, further towards the icy river that had the most significance: Ke'ri's house. This was the last place he "lived" before that one awful night. Of course, they barely allowed him to sleep on the porch in a blizzard, so he couldn't exactly say that he lived there.  
  
He approached the house which was only slightly less falling apart than his old shack, how he remembered it, that is, before the roof completely fell in. He stood outside of it, just watching, observing it.  
  
_I know you told me "come back with her, or don't come back at all", and here I am, without her still._ He thought solemnly. _And I'm sorry... It's my fault, but I can say that I tried, at least. I couldn't save her, but I did avenge her. Everything I've done in my life was more or less because of her, for her, or what she would've wanted me to do. On her last breath, she told me that I'd live long, be the best swordsman in the world, and make her proud. I've tried hard to accomplish that, and I believe I've been successful. I can't change the past, but I can honor her always. It's what she would've wanted, right?_  
  
_It took me way too long, but... I think I'm okay now, Ke'ri._ He closed his eyes peacefully, in a restorative kind of trance.  
  
Then he heard a wooden door creak open and he flinched, his dark eyes snapping open. He saw the door of Ke'ri's house move, and behind it, emerged a frail little woman in a ratty gray yukata.  
  
He immediately recognized it as Ke'ri's mother, and he was visibly shocked, perplexed that she was even still alive. She seemed to recognize him as well, and she stood, just gazing at him for long moments.  
  
After some silence, she spoke. "Lon'qu... that's really you?" The old lady who seemed physically ready to fall apart said quietly. She wore a head scarf and was holding a cane of sorts.  
  
Lon'qu always had an interesting relationship with Aida, Ke'ri's mother. Ke'ri adored Lon'qu and wished constantly to have him taken care of by the family, as to see him safe and fed. Ke'ri's mother didn't trust just anyone, but she always felt bad for Lon'qu, and if it were up to Aida, she would have it that way too. She figured that Lon'qu was a nice boy who made Ke'ri happy, and helped her all day, so it seemed fair. He did so much to assist her... Aida knew he deserved to _at least_ sleep on their porch. And Lon'qu knew she felt this way, but couldn't even offer; It was her wretched husband who forbade it. If Aida even brought up the idea of offering Lon'qu anything from inside the house, she'd probably be beaten for it.  
  
But Lon'qu knew, however, that because it was her who opened the door just now, Ke'ri's insane father was long gone. With him, she wasn't allowed to get the door.  
  
Lon'qu nodded once, slowly, not really sure what to say in repose. He was still surprised to see anyone at all, and felt a little apprehensive to be in contact with Ke'ri's family.  
  
"Come here, it's fine..." She told him, her voice soft and almost comforting, inviting him to the door. "I didn't think I'd ever see _you_ again."  
  
He stepped up and approached her, standing on the porch where he found sleep some nights, long ago. "I didn't think so either." He finally said in his gravelly voice, gazing down at her, genuinely not expecting to find this woman here.  
  
"You look... like you found food." She told him, reaching out and softly grabbing the black and gold colored trim of his coat. "She'd be lucky to have you..."  
  
Lon'qu froze at this, however. "I- I'm sorry..." He whispered, now distracted by grief.  
  
"It's not your fault. Did you really ever listen that crazy old man?" She raised her thin and wispy eyebrows.  
  
Lon'qu shrugged and looked away, unable to will a response out of himself.  
  
Aida shook her head with a tsk. "No, I should be apologizing. I wanted to help you so much all that time, and I... I didn't."  
  
"Aida, please, you couldn't... it wasn't your fault..." Lon'qu told her, somber, reminded of how Ke'ri would get beaten just for bringing him a scrap of food.  
  
"Then we're both forgiven." She smiled, kind of sadly, and her tired and wrinkled face stretched oddly. Looking at her skin closely, he saw all the stress and torment her husband had given her over the course of her life. He would've perhaps vaguely pondered the ethical dilemma he himself had provided her with in the past, but instead became entranced by one word:  
  
_Forgiven..._ It rang in his mind, lingering. His mind calmed, and he felt truly at peace, for the first time in a long, long time.  
  
Perhaps she had no idea what kind of emotional decay and ruin her daughter's loss had caused him, but Lon'qu felt as though she somehow knew. Aida then changed the subject. "You know... I heard about some champion in Regna Ferox some time ago, a guy with your name. I don't know anything about it, but apparently the guy is famous..." She leaned up against the wall of the house. "I always thought it was a coincidence, but now I'm looking at your clothes and your sword, and I'm wondering if that was you?"  
  
"Yes." He confirmed. "I was Basilio's champion for 5 years."  
  
"I'll be damned." She laughed quietly, shaking her head. "I'm glad my husband told you never to come back-- I'll bet it was the best thing you ever did for yourself."  
  
"I did it for her..." Lon'qu shrugged neutrally. "For Ke'ri." Her name felt strange on his tongue, as he wasn't sure of the last time he uttered it aloud.  
  
"What... happened that night...?" She asked sternly.  
  
Lon'qu sighed deeply, and braced himself to tell her the story slowly. He never wanted to replay it in his mind, but he knew she deserved to know, at the very least. "Bandits. They wanted money, the one thing none of us had, so I came with a sword, figuring my only chance was to take her by force... I cut through three of them, but I found the last one with a sword to her throat, and... he wouldn't back away for me to kill him, and he knew by then that I didn't have money, so he just... slashed her." His eyes looked up and off. "I killed him with my bare hands, but it was a fatal wound, and she died in my arms..." His throat felt tight, recalling vividly the events that haunted him for years.  
  
She shook her head solemnly. "She's resting now. Don't worry. You did what you could-- that's all you can do sometimes."  
  
"It wasn't enough." He commented.  
  
"And that's just how it is. We'll have to move on." Aida told him, her voice stern, hoping to convince him of the truth. Clearly, he was haunted by her. "You have a family?"  
  
"No, Aida... I never did move on." He admitted. She was saddened, but unsurprised.  
  
"Well, you're gonna have to, Lon'qu... you're a lucky find." She advised. "You'll be alright. I hope you stay far away from Chon'sin, but if you find yourself here, I'll house you. I owe you that much, even if it's a little late." Aida shifted her weight, her old bones popping surely.  
  
"Thanks, Aida." Lon'qu said gratefully, bowing his head. "I appreciate it."  
  
"Why are you here, anyway? Seems like it's against your will."  
  
"I'm traveling with the Ylissean special forces nowadays, actually." He told her casually.  
  
She chuckled. "Who would've thought? She'd be so proud of you... She always knew you'd become some famous samurai or something like that. And then she always thought you'd show up on a tall horse, pick her up, and run away with her... Crazy little girl. Loved you so much."  
  
He laughed a little sadly and a little fondly. "If only it were that easy."  
  
"Well, she was right about the swordsman thing." Aida pointed out. She sighed. "I'm glad to see you, Lon'qu, honestly."  
  
"Yeah, I feel the same. Thanks, Aida..." Lon'qu rummaged through his pockets to find a pouch filled to the brim with gold. "Here, take care of yourself." He handed it to her.  
  
She took it graciously and then grabbed his hand. "You're a good kid, Lon'qu. Keep safe." She smiled up at him with an exhausted face.  
  
He looked down at her and gave a small peaceful smile back. It wasn't forced: it felt somehow natural. "I will." He turned, and she backed into her dilapidated home.  
  
The swordsman turned, and gazed at the pale streets before him, feeling the wintery breeze pass over his arms, and he felt... rested.  
  
He made his way up the familiar streets, and planned on heading back to the other Shepherds. _I'm glad I came across her... and I'm glad her husband passed... She deserves to rest._  He looked at the flurries falling from the sky. His childhood was fucked up, and his adulthood was lonely as can be. He hated this city, but... being here gave him a lot of closure. It almost felt... right.

He traveled the streets that led to where the Shepherds had gathered, combing the markets for supplies, but of course, only made it halfway without being distracted by a certain Feroxi dancer.  
  
_Gods damn it all! Why the fuck is she all alone?_ He spotted Olivia, because she was more than easy to pick out of a crowd, seeming to be picking a fight with some rough looking guy. He hurried closer, preparing to beat the shit out whomever she needed him to. She seemed to be brandishing a knife and sticking it up in this guy's face, shouting.  
  
Olivia was yelling colorfully and waving the weapon around like a crazy person, it seemed. "You think it's okay to just grab someone?! You piece of shit, I oughtta cut that hand right off-"  
  
The man slapped the knife out of her hand, somewhat easily, seeing as she clearly didn't know how to hold it correctly in the first place. "Hey, babe, don't be so mad," he grabbed her wrist tightly. Olivia then grunted in disgust with being grabbed, and jerked her knee straight into his groin, causing him to cry out and let go of her, doubling over in pain.  
  
Lon'qu reached her at this point. Olivia turned and saw him, and a smile spread across her face, as she was crouched down, picking her knife off the ground.  
  
"Hey!" She greeted him sweetly, noticing his presence, almost untroubled and blithe.  
  
Lon'qu was quite the opposite in his mannerisms. "Are you alright?" He asked anxiously, as he rushed to offer his hand to her to help her up. She took it graciously and stood. "Gods, I need to teach you how to hold a knife... Did he hurt you?!"  
  
"No, no, it's fine, Lon'qu!" Olivia tried to assure him, now realizing that Lon'qu was most likely about to physically fight her harasser. "You don't need to kill him!" She grabbed his hand, as if to keep him from drawing his sword.  
  
The man was crumpled over, incapacitated, it seemed.  
  
Lon'qu took a moment to calmly roll his eyes at Olivia, allowing the other man to have time to pick himself up before he confronted him. He defended himself, "I'm not going to _kill_ him, you know I'm not like that-"  
  
"Hey! Who the fuck are you?" The man who was doubled over had straightened up now, and shouted at Lon'qu suddenly. He and Olivia both turned.  
  
"...What?" Lon'qu raised an eyebrow, surprised that such a thing mattered to him.  
  
"You from around here?" He recovered and walked up to Lon'qu, who just observed him up and down. He was wearing tattered clothes, and smelled like a drunkard. His face was scruffy and his hair was long.  
  
"What's it to you?" Lon'qu growled, genuinely not in the mood for this. Olivia bit her lip.  _Here we go..._  
  
"You look like my father." The local man taunted. "I figure if you're from Chon'sin, you might be the son of that whore he left us for."  
  
Lon'qu tensed. He did sort of look similar...   
  
Olivia began to panic, wanting to avoid further confrontation.  _Oh god... they look exactly the same! Except one looks like shit! This is exactly what he was afraid of, wasn't it? I should've just ran away!_  "Er, Lon'qu, maybe we should just go..." She tugged at his sleeve nervously.  
  
He barely even noticed her at this point-- his eyes were locked on this man's, anger creeping into his eyes. Lon'qu was just a little taller than him, and bore the same dark, dark eyes that he did. "You better hope you're mistaken... or you're going to have a problem." Lon'qu's voice was low and threatening. "My father was a piece of shit. He died in a drunken brawl before my mother even gave birth... if you knew him, then I pity you."  
  
The Chon'sin man's eyebrows raised, almost bemused. "Hm. That's the one. Horris, right?"  
  
Lon'qu stiffened at his father's name and became furious at the idea of sharing blood with this person. Unfortunately, this guy wasn't fucking with him-- he really was related. Olivia backed away at this point, because they were way up in each other's faces. She watched nervously, not because she feared for Lon'qu at all, but because she feared for anyone who angered him. "Yeah, so who does that make you to me? Some bastard half-brother? I don't care."  
  
The other man's jaw was taught.. "No, that makes you the son of that cheap bitch that he thought was better than my mother." He spat. "You stole my fucking father."  
  
Lon'qu quickly retorted. "I never wanted that drunk asshole in my life, and I'm glad he left you and died thereafter." Lon'qu gritted his teeth.  
  
"You didn't know him..." He seethed.  
  
"Yeah, well you're probably just like him, and you're pissing me off. To top it off, you laid a hand on that girl and you expect me to just walk away without making you bleed?" Lon'qu countered furiously.  
  
"What's she to you? I didn't realize you had your own personal slut to fuck; how much do you pay her to-"  
  
Lon'qu's eyes flashed with anger. He immediately silenced his half-brother by swiftly cranking his arm back, and hooking a punch across his face with enough force to burst his eye open. Of course, he fell to the street almost knocked out cold already, helpless.  
  
"Get up. I want to knock your teeth in." Lon'qu growled, towering over his crumpled figure, dominating.  
  
Olivia was still shocked by how fast and dangerous him punch was-- she knew he was a master with a sword, but hand-to-hand as well? What can't he do? She didn't see him prepare for a punch, or make it obvious that he was going to fight, he just... socked him in one fell swoop, and he dropped like a fly. Now he was on the ground. It was disconcerting. "Lon'qu... it's okay, let's just get out of here..." She quietly tried to bring his attention away from his fury. Olivia was flattered by the lengths he would go to defend her, but really just didn't want to see him accidentally kill anyone in his rage. She never doubted his control and ability to rationalize for one second-- on the contrary, he was somewhat patient-- but she did fear confrontation, which was something Lon'qu seemed to specialize in.  
  
Lon'qu took a deep breath and decided to listen to her. He backed away and relaxed. Almost suddenly uninterested now, he gazed down at his foe, helpless and on the ground, all foggy and dazed from just one good punch. "You look at her again, and I'll cut your eyes out." Lon'qu warned, and then turned around.  
  
Olivia gave the man one last glance, before following her friend. She looked up at him, biting her lip. "Sorry I got you into that."

They began to walk together, back towards the outskirts of town where they would be setting up their camp for the night.   
  
"No, don't worry... I'm just sorry that I'm related to that guy. I can't believe he's my half brother-- and he would treat you that way.... I'm appalled." He told her, cooling off now.  
  
She shrugged, unbothered, obviously. "Don't sweat it; the blood of the covenant is thicker than the water of the womb. It doesn't matter if he's your half-brother. If he's a dick, he's a dick, and you did the right thing. Anyway, how was the rest of your day?" She lilted.  
  
"Weird." He replied. "I'll have to tell you about it... Actually, I think there's a lot I should tell you about." Lon'qu realized that maybe he was ready to tell her about his past, finally.  
  
Meanwhile, Olivia couldn't possibly read him. "Sure. After I set up my tent, let's hang out there. Just... get away from the world for a little bit..." She offered kindly, eager to bring him some level of comfort, no matter how small.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Real talk I think Chon'sin is like the Baltimore of this universe lmaooo


	5. "I Start Swooning When You Slice People In Half"

Olivia pitched her tent with thick canvas that could mask even strong daylight, and laid out her bedding for the night: a few blankets on the ground and a pillow. In the corner was a single oil lantern, and the linen sack that she carried all the way from Regna Ferox to Ylisse, and as it seemed, back to Ferox again. It held her few belongings-- one other costume that she sometimes wore, a nightgown or two, and her mother's limited jewelry collection, which consisted of an amber necklace and a brass ring. Folded near it was a cloak, lined with wool, for the snowy days.

For the evening, especially because it was becoming far less summery (especially near Chon'sin), Olivia changed into a soft white dress that came to her knees, and she let her hair down. It cascaded in natural waves of pink. Olivia never quite understood that she was the epitome of effortless beauty. Her figure came from her physically demanding craft, her youthful appearance was all thanks to her health, and of course, her wavy hair owed itself to her braids. 

She drifted to the events of the day, as she prepared for Lon’qu to pay her a quick visit. He mentioned maybe talking about his experience in Chon’sin... She wasn't exactly sure what Lon'qu would confide in her, but she did expect it might have something to do with his family, and assumed it was most likely some heavy stuff. She was utmostly just glad he felt like he could open up to her, let alone talk about his day.

Olivia prepared a pot of tea and brought it into her tent. She left both flaps of the tent open to allow the nice crisp air to circulate through. If it got too cold, they could close them. She knew she was going all out for him, but she simply couldn’t resist it. Her infatuation with Lon’qu often caused her to do crazy things. Olivia often fought herself on it, but always allowed her heart to win. _You know, I can’t help it! A girl grows up with no male role model in her life so she falls for the first man to show her a fucking lick of respect, so what?! Crucify me. ‘Bout damn time I put some trust in another human being--_

"Mind if I join you?" Her favorite voice delivered her from her thoughts. She looked up with an adoring smile.

Lon'qu approached the tent somewhat timidly, cautiously peering inside to see Olivia inside messing around with a tea kettle and two cups against a background of pillows and blankets strewn about on the grass.

Her smile was inviting and welcoming. "Come on in. I made us tea." Olivia loved to lay on the charm with him. _Would it be enough to trick him into marrying me???_ She joked with herself internally.

He ducked into the tent. "You shouldn't have gone through the trouble." Lon'qu knelt down opposite to her, and took a seat among the blankets, stretching his legs out on the grass and bedding.

"Nonsense. Water boils pretty fast when you know people with fire tomes." Olivia lilted as her eyes flicked up to him. While their relationship had progressed _quite_ a bit over the past few months, she knew inviting him to her own personal quarters would be a bit of a step. She wondered if he were comfortable... then she realized he'd make it obvious if he weren't. "I just wanted to thank you again, for like... sticking up for me today... I mean, it's really not a big deal, but I appreciate that you care..."

Lon'qu shrugged it off. "Oh that? It's no problem. You seemed to have the situation under control, it's just... he should've had his hand cut off for touching you." He stated. "It's not right that he can get away with just a kick in the groin."

Olivia carefully poured green tea into two little cylindrical tea cups from the steaming pot, borrowed from the camp's wagon of mess supplies. "Well... it was a _pretty_ solid kick, I must say. And he got a punch in the face too, so there's that!" She pointed out, optimistically.

Lon'qu raised an eyebrow somewhat doubtingly as she handed him a cup of tea. "Thanks," he said, receiving it. "Yeah, but someone ought to teach you how to hold that knife..."

"I'll remind you to." Olivia winked cutely.

Lon'qu rolled his eyes in a sort of delighted way at her charm. "...I still can't believe that guy is my half-brother... I guess I do really look like my father..." He smelled the warm steam coming from the cup. "I love green tea..."

"It's my favorite." She smiled placidly, closing her eyes in delight as she let the steam from the cup tickle her face. Olivia liked to take note of things he liked. So far her mental list read: swords, sunrises, green tea, and hot springs.

Lon'qu peered at her admiringly. "I don't know what you're thinking about to look so happy, but... you're really glowing, Olivia."

She felt a rosy blush engulf her cheeks completely. "Thanks... umm... I'm actually thinking about how the steam from this teacup is going to shrink my pores... you know, you're really something too, Lon'qu. Not sure if _glowing_ is the word I'd use, but you really are a sight for sore eyes!" Olivia beamed at him.

He mulled the compliment over. "Not if I look anything like that guy we met... he looked like shit." He responded.

"Well, you look like him, but way, way more handsome." She assured him with a smile. "Trust me; I've seen the best, _and_ the worst looking men. You're of the best."  _Take the hint, nerd._

He chuckled at her persistent attempts to convince him of his looks. _Is this a hint of some sort???_  "If you say so."

"I do. So, well... what happened today, besides meeting your half-brother?" Olivia asked curiously, sipping her tea, trying to approach what he referenced earlier.

"It's a long story. I never mentioned anything about when I was a kid to you, because I just never wanted to talk about it, but, now I think I need to tell you... otherwise what happened today wouldn't make any sense." Lon'qu began. He seemed to be thinking carefully about how he was going to manage to explain it, eyes narrowed in thought.

"I'm all ears." She smiled encouragingly.

He nodded. "I really trust you, because... I know that the things I do don't make any sense, but you've still been so patient with me from the start..." More and more each day, he was realizing how much she put up with, and how grateful he was for it. _I mean look at me, I couldn't even speak to a woman from a few yards away. Now I'm dangerously close to having a girlfriend..._

"It's what friends are for." She shrugged, sipping her tea. 

"Well..." He bit his lip. "The backstory here is, my father died while my mom was pregnant with me, so... I just lived with my mother. And I told you awhile back that she just let herself pass away because she wanted me to survive..." The thrumming of his voice was deep and warm, and Olivia reckoned it sounded like how coffee beans smelled when you grind them up. "So I had a best friend, Ke'ri... she was everything to me. She had a father, unlike me, but he was abusive and overall insane, and way worse than mine. But we had each other's back, always. And her and I grew up, and she dreamed about us just running away from those slums together and... well, I don't know what her plan was from there..." Lon'qu seemed lost in thought. "She had lofty dreams. But... when my mother died, I was homeless because someone came to take the house. So they told me to get lost. That's why I lived on the streets. I did odd jobs for food or spare change."

Olivia figured it might be difficult to tell her the parts about Ke'ri, so she scooted to be a little closer to him, hoping to reassure him.

"So... I also spent most of my time helping Ke'ri do her full day's worth of chores, doing laundry with her, helping her buy in the market without getting mugged, whatever. Her father _hated_ how much she cared for me, so of course he hated _me_. If I were out doing jobs, he'd ask her why I wasn't helping her, and if I was helping her, he'd ask her why I wasn't doing real work and making money. And gods forbid, if she went out of her way to do _anything_ for me, he'd beat her. I wasn't allowed anywhere near that house. But she was my best friend and she begged me to ignore her father and stick around. So I did. Occasionally they let me sleep on the porch." He took a sip of tea. "I know this is pretty long-winded, but I promise there's a point to it."

"Please, Lon'qu, I'm in it for the long-haul. I want to know." She told him sweetly.

"Thanks." He graciously murmured. "One day, I was doing some kind of job around Chon'sin, and in the evening I stopped by to find Ke'ri, and they said she was doing laundry by the riverbank... I got in a fight with her dad, just for asking about her... and I went to find her and all I found was a ransom note." He sipped at the tea again. "I didn't have money, her family didn't have money. So I traveled to where she was and found the bandits, hoping to kill them all and take her back home by force... She was tied up, beaten, raped... I killed the three of them just fine, but the leader knew I didn't have money of course, and he wouldn't back away from her, because he knew that I'd then kill him. So he made me drop my weapon and watch, and he just... killed her. And that was that." He looked away.

"I- I'm so sorry you had to go through that..." Olivia softly said, hoping not to cry. She was quite the empath, and knew tears were not far for her at this rate. The way he acted finally made sense to her, at least. All of it made sense now. Lon'qu wasn't afraid of women; he was afraid of dependency. He was afraid of weakness. He was afraid of injustice and war-crimes and rapists. A phobia of women was nothing more than a buffer, a manifestation. A way for him to avoid his trauma instead of facing it. Who could blame him for wanting to escape it all?  _He was so misunderstood._ She thought sadly.  _We all block out trauma until we're ready to deal with it. Our minds melt memories and fixate on surface-level things in order to save us from anxiety... To escape his past, he shut out an entire gender of people._

"It's alright, I just, now you know why I'm so afraid to be close to you. Men are cruel and evil and you women are pure and kind. Men will take what they want from you and kill you when they're done... like my father, like Ke'ri's father, like those horrible bandits, like my half-brother today, and like every man you've ever met, Olivia..." Lon'qu put a hand to his forehead. "No matter how hard I tried, every woman that was close to me just got killed in the end... my mother died for me, Ke'ri died because of me, and... I can't have someone like you getting hurt. So you see why I worry."

She shook her head.  _It's all coming together now._ "I understand, Lon'qu, but don't worry-- you're the opposite of those men. You're nothing like them, and you know it." She assured him. "As women, we have certain struggles in life, but you know it's not _your_ fault we get hurt by men." She pointed out. “Surely you must realize that what happened to your mother and Ke’ri were unrelated, tragic events. I’d imagine there was nothing more you could do.” She wondered if her theory had merit.

"You're right of course, but it's not so easy as being logical... Otherwise, I'd be fine." Lon'qu admitted.

Olivia nodded compassionately. "Of course it isn't. I understand. Just take your time..." 

Lon'qu continued. "I- I feel very different right now than I did months ago... but you see where it comes from. My point is, that's why I've been like this for years... I'm afraid." He shrugged. "Simple as that. Because her father said to come back with her, or don't come back at all, and... I didn't come back." He shifted his weight. "The night she died in my arms was the last time I ever saw Chon'sin. So maybe, that makes more sense to you... I apologize if I was being short with you when you asked me if I had any family in Chon'sin. It's just, I associate the city with that night. And I thought I always would, I guess, but I don't know anymore."

She barely leaned against him now, just listening intently as sipping her tea. "What changed today?"

"Nothing literal. But I kind of... felt different. I was visiting the area I grew up, because I figured, fuck it, I'm already here. So I paid my respects to my mother, and I came across the house where Ke'ri lived, and I just... looked at it, assuming it was empty." He explained. "And then her mother, Aida, came out. She was finally widowed and alone and... peaceful. She didn't have to endure that son of a bitch anymore on top of her own sadness and poverty. She saw me and we... shared a conversation... I don't know Olivia. It sounds so stupid, I just..."

"Closure." She said, looking up at him, hoping he'd see that he was healing finally. "You had closure."

"Yeah." He replied with a heavy sigh. Retelling past events and talking about his feelings felt extremely foreign to Lon’qu-- it was exhausting. He felt like he was uncontrollably vomiting up information, but he felt he couldn't help it. Perhaps it was overdue. "I miss her, but I just... I feel okay now. She'd want me to move on, and be at peace, and Aida told me exactly that. I feel a lot different now." Lon'qu said. "I avenged her, and I did everything she wanted me to do in her dying wishes. I did all that I could, and she'd want me to be okay with that."

"Because that's all you can do." She simply said. "You're doing great."

"Mm." His stomach felt churned. But he was peaceful. "That's enough about me. Tell me about you more..." He said vaguely, dropping the subject of his day.

She shrugged, respecting that just telling her this much was huge for him. She was honored he could confide in her like this. "Oh, um... well, actually… my day wasn’t quite as interesting, other than the fight I got in, and you were there for that. You know, I really hate dependency-- but I do feel like you look out for me. I like it, but I'm just not used to trusting someone like that." Olivia said, her thoughts meandering.

"Your trust isn't cheap... I'm sure you don't trust just anyone." Lon'qu replied understandingly. 

"Exactly. I guess, while we're having a heart-to-heart, I just wanted to say thank you. I know you’ve expressed some interest in keeping me alive, and honestly, I didn’t understand it at first." She admitted. Olivia was well-aware that she operated very independently, despite her love for human company. Only Basilio knew a fraction of what was really happening in her mind, back in Regna Ferox. Now she was far from home with a whole new crowd. “It kind of confused me. But I’ve sorted out my feelings now, and I have to thank you.”

"You don't need to thank me..." Lon'qu timidly reached out and put a hand over hers, resting on the blankets, to which she responded with a noise of affection. “What confused you?”

“Um, well… clearly I think you're great. So I realized that this is what Basilio wanted for me when he made me promise I wouldn’t swoon over a guy that wasn't the real deal. He said to me:” Olivia then cutely began to imitate Basilio’s deep, hardy voice. “‘Liv, if you ever give up and open your legs for some asshole, I’ll never forgive you. You gotta see you deserve so much more, kid.’” She laughed merrily. Lon’qu smiled nostalgically, realizing how much he missed Basilio’s boisterous charm as well. Olivia sighed. “And I think you’re a little too good for the likes of me, Lon’qu. So it’s perfect, right?”

Lon'qu, however, laughed at this. “If Basilio heard you say that _I’m_ too good for you, he’d knock you upside the head.”

The dancer rolled her eyes. “Well, it confused me. I’ve only been the admired, never the admirer. But I realized that I was trying too hard, and I needed to just be a friend to you. And that’s all there is to it.” She decided. “Case closed.”

He nodded, trying to put himself in her shoes. Lon’qu could definitely appreciate the confusion of it all-- men do things for her with the expectation of her affection, or favors. _I must have freaked her out when I was too shy to even speak to her._ “I can understand it. Just don’t overthink it.”

"I’ll try my best. You know..." She began to change the subject. "Earlier you said that men are cruel, and women are pure, but... I think a lot of women are out to get you. Women lie, Lon'qu. If you interacted with them more, you'd see that we're not all good." Olivia chuckled, thinking maybe he was a little bit naive from distancing himself from women all his life.

Lon'qu returned one silent chuckle. "I suppose you're right-- I wouldn't know. I still hold that they'll only lie to get out of a situation they don't want to be in. And since they usually they get put there by men, I can't blame them."

Olivia rolled her eyes, unable to avoid the rationality of his point. "I guess that's true too."

"Women are too mild mannered to be violent. They're too smart. They'll use their minds to solve a problem." He debated.

Olivia laughed freely. "Well, when you're just over 5 feet, it's your only choice."

“Well, if I ever do anything you don't like, just... slap me, or something. Don't let me think it's okay." He decided.

Olivia smiled and shook her head. "Um, I can't exactly agree to that, but okay. I'm nonviolent." She said matter-of-factly.

"You didn't seem very nonviolent when you brought my half-brother to his knees..." He pointed out.

She waved it off with a laugh. "Yeah, well, I'm scrappy when I need to be, what can I say?"

"Hm. I should've cut his hand off..." Lon'qu murmured, becoming lost in thought over it quickly.

"Um... I'm not sure how Chrom would feel about one of his troops mutilating a native." Olivia stated with a laugh.

"I am a native-" He argued. "But... I suppose that wouldn't look great..." He decided, taking a relaxed breath.

He then seemed peaceful and satisfied. She leaned against him blissfully in silence, supported by his shoulder.

"You know..." He murmured. "I'm glad I had the chance to finally get to know you, after all those years of occasionally seeing you around..."

She inched even closer to him with a dreamy smile floating on her lips. "The feeling is mutual. Basilio could tell you how great I thought you were, though I could hardly bear to watch the fight." Her hand casually snaked up to his arm as she turned to him, trying to seem nonchalant. "I eventually learned to trust that you'd always come out without a scratch..." 

"What are you doing?" He asked with a raised eyebrow, curious by her sudden shift.

"Er, I'm trying to kiss you." She giggled, and then pulled herself up to him. "May I?" She asked for permission cutely.

His stomach flipped.  _Kiss me? I couldn't be more fortunate._  "Um... yeah..." He said as though his answer was obvious.

So Olivia lifted herself and pressed her lips to his gracefully, soon finding her hands holding onto his shoulders. When their lips touched, she swore every inch of her skin blushed. He responded with a deep noise in his throat, which vibrated into her lips. She held herself there, inhaling the smell of him, delivering one long, patient kiss.

They parted and took some quick breaths, but didn’t go far. Olivia saw that he was smiling sort of shyly-- _what a sight!_

"Wait... come back," he mumbled in his deep voice, and somewhat to her surprise, Lon'qu went in to gently kiss her again. She wasn't sure he'd ever be able to initiate things like that. But here he was, curiously moving his lips around hers. She certainly didn’t mind that he wasn’t quite done yet... They enjoyed deeper kisses that turned slightly physical as she settled her hands around his neck.

It wasn't long until she was working her lips around his resolutely, and definitely with a lot more force and vigor than before. He responded by imitating her actions and trying to deliver the same intensity back to her. _This is definitely going somewhere stupid,_ Lon’qu decided with his tongue fighting hers now. But of course, he was unwilling to slow down. Her hand grabbed at not just his coat, but his hair and his neck and jaw now too, greedily. She did move once to take his apprehensive hands in hers, and physically press them onto the curve of her waist, hoping they would stay there.

"Touch me," she gently commanded between kisses.

He thought deeply about it all, as his hands now were brought to the sides of her body. _She really wants that from me_ _?_ He wondered.As they kissed, he cautiously ran his hands up to the small of her back, and then down to her lower back again, where he hooked his arms around her waist and pulled her ever so slightly into him. She made a happy noise in her throat that sent shivers up his spine. 

Olivia took his embrace as an invitation to fall into his chest a little more. He enjoyed it, as strange as it felt to him, so he allowed her with heavy approval to climb further and further over him, until he was leaned back, supporting his weight with an arm propped up as his other hand explored her curvy side. She was essentially on top of him now, clawing at his coat while she straddled his legs. Boldly, _especially_ for Lon’qu’s standards, his hands roamed to her hip, squeezing her body in his wandering hand.

After several moments, she slowed her furious lips and eventually, they parted ever so slightly just to breathe. Her eyes flicked down to his flirtily. He was breathless, and just looking up at her in a mix of helplessness and vigor.

"I'm... I'm sorry." Cautiously, he began to pull his overzealous hand away from her. _I shouldn’t have grabbed her hip--_

“Don’t move!” She almost shouted; she was grinning quite enthusiastically.

 _Okay, good move, then?_ He debated with himself. “…sure?” He cocked his head in confusion. His chest was rising and falling with great haste now, and his hand retained its grip on her body.

Her eyes glanced away sheepishly. “It’s totally fine right there. Don’t fret.” She smirked slyly.

A bemused smile was playing upon his lips. He then glanced away. “I _should fret_. I’m acting like a damn teenager.”

Olivia nodded slowly, pondering all this, still crouched over him on her hands and knees while he too remained leaning against his elbow, propped up to meet her closely. “That makes two of us.”

“But… we just got done talking about how poorly men treat you. Isn’t this just ironic?” He laughed breathlessly, conflicted.

“No, no… definitely not! You treat me _just_ fine, Lon’qu.” She sweetly smiled, assuring him.

“...If you say so.” He shrugged. She started to lean back to sit on his lap, but he bolted up into a sitting position, his hand fleeing from her side, and grabbing her waist to stop her. “Nope, can’t sit there.” He informed her insistently.

She blushed brilliantly as she remained on her knees, understanding why. She looked down at him below her, pleading. “Aw, come on, let me sit on your lap.” Olivia’s arms rested down on his shoulders below, her hands flirtily playing with his dark hair. Knowing his face was level with her chest, she squeezed him into her for a hug. “Please?”

He felt an intense heat ghost through his body as she forced his face against her breasts, with only her nightgown separating himself from her skin. _Damn it! These tits were sculpted by the gods!_ He tried to remain calm, even though his groin ached even more now. He politely put his hands on her sides to pull away from her.  “You know, you’re in rare form, Olivia.” He warned playfully.

She laughed a sunshine-y laugh, knowing fully well that she was being cruel. “I… I know.” She admitted. “I just like you so much, Lon’qu. It’s made me impulsive.”

“I fear the same.” Lon’qu nodded, as he bit his lip. “I can’t keep fooling around with you, or it'll bring out the worst in me. What if it corrupts me?”

She rolled her eyes. “I doubt it. Don't worry, I can smell your intentions, and I like them.” Gazing down at him, she craned her neck to kiss his cheek.

“Hm, you can read me like the back of your hand, after all.” He gave a smirk. “I had forgotten.”

“Er... not quite true.” She debated. “Okay, you corrupted sinner, humor me: why do you like me?”

He peered up at her curiously. “Because we have great conversations, I suppose? I’ve never told a soul half of the things I tell you. I don’t need to filter what I say around you... And I think you like my company as well, so I’m conceited enough to draw satisfaction from that? I don’t know.” He rambled.

She gestured excitedly. “There you go! Not a single one of those reasons had anything to do with my body! See, you're not corrupted.” Olivia laughed. “I know we complain _a lot_ about men. I really shouldn’t be letting you think you’re the problem... Now can I sit on your lap?”

He sighed in defeat, only because he saw her point. He knew in the depths of his soul that he felt the feelings he did for her entirely because of her personality, and that if she was sure that won’t change with the factor of her body… _Call me old-fashioned, but this is why people shouldn't do shit like this before marriage..._ Lon’qu rolled his eyes and sighed. “Fine.”

Olivia’s face lit up brilliantly. “Yay!” She kneeled down to straddle his lap and lean up against him affectionately. _On second thought; this is great._ He loved the feeling of her sitting on his groin, but he knew it was dangerous… The dancer dragged her hands around his shoulders and neck while she was perched on his lap.

“Okay then,” He began, observing her smile dreamily while her hands wandered around his shoulders and back, inspecting the seams in his coat carefully. “Why the hell do you like me? I don't get it."

Her hands found his chest. “Well, like I said, I love how you seem to want to keep me from dying all the time. And you’ve offered to kill people for me on multiple occasions... I definitely look for that in a man…” She seemed blissfully distracted as she made her jovial remarks.

Lon’qu raised an eyebrow. “All good reasons, I’m sure Basilio would agree.”

She grinned and then stopped her wandering hands. “No seriously. I love our conversations because, yeah, I can be myself with you too. And how often can one girl  _really_ be herself in this world? So for _two_ people to be ourselves around each other... the odds are impossible, Lon'qu! Um... we have a lot in common, really. I like your company. Sometimes, I say things that make you smile or laugh, and that makes me happy...” She rambled. “Or maybe I like you because I never had a father figure growing up, and I’m just after a bad boy?” She laughed at herself.

“Right…” He rolled his eyes.

“Also you’re really attractive, and for some reason I start swooning when you slice people in half with a katana.” Olivia offered another joke, snickering still.

“Sure…” He couldn't keep a smile off his face, despite great effort. She was right; she did cause him undeniably to laugh and smile, more than ever before in his life. Lon'qu couldn't hide that her quirky, sunny attitude was the highlight of his day sometimes... He would hate to idolize her, so he instead settled for a healthy, mild infatuation. _If such a thing existed..._ She was a joy to be around, yes, but he enjoyed their serious conversations more. Lon'qu felt he needed to give in to the fact that they really did make a great duo. He looked away, contentedly, and somewhat shyly. “This is all really new for me, Olivia. I... I'm slow to it.”

“I understand.” She nodded, knowing it was more than just _new_ for him-- it was otherworldly. He was critical of himself. She wished she knew how to assure him-- she was aware that logic didn’t always work… "I want to go slow too. You’re such a great friend, Lon’qu.” Olivia gave a peaceful smile.

He returned it, feeling tranquil, warm inside from the pleasant exchange of comfortable silence. 

On the other hand, it _had_ been quite an emotionally stimulating day, and he felt it was time to recharge soon... He hoped she'd understand. After a few long moments, he spoke. “Well, I… um..." His deep voice trailed off sort of helplessly. "Er, I really don’t want to keep you up too late, Olivia.”

She nodded with a sweet half-smile, understanding. _What a_ _beautiful, awkward soul..._  Besides, it was indeed becoming late, and she knew she couldn’t keep him here all night. _Perhaps another night then...?_  


	6. "I'm the Least of Your Worries"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want some context: the setting for this chapter is Chapter 10: Renewal of FE Awakening (the second to last chapter before the end of Act I). :-]

Weeks passed, and the Shepherds marched closer and closer to the Mad King Gangrel in Plegia, where they could attempt to draw victory from this war at last. But the battles became increasingly more difficult and decisive as they came closer to their goal, and with the tragic sacrifice that Emmeryn made for Ylisse, the morale of the army was at an all time low. Olivia’s heart felt as though it was wrung out every time she glanced at Chrom, who pushed through the sorrow with great reserve. And when she held Lissa in her arms while she sobbed, she surely thought her spirit would shatter into a million particles.

The troubadour’s entire body shook with strained cries, as she lay helplessly in the hold of Olivia, who stroked her hair and pulled her arms around her tightly. Olivia had no words for Lissa; she knew nothing could be said to help her in a time of such raw grieving. So she gladly opted to just be supportive and motherly, and hold her strongly while she was at her weakest. 

_ I know pain, but I don’t know anything of the type of pain Lissa has experienced... _ She thought, as they lay in the grass embracing under an almost full moon.  _ Her life is political, her life is royal… Her sister is a martyr. Her brother is a king. And she’s just a young girl with a burden too big for anyone’s shoulders.  _ Olivia had seen plenty of hardship, but she simply couldn’t imagine the sheer weight of what was happening right now to Lissa and her family. Very silently, tears escaped Olivia’s eyes too, as she cradled Lissa and listened to her unrestrained sobs.  _ If I’m scared… I can’t imagine what kind of fear Lissa is feeling. _

To Olivia’s understanding, Gangrel was retreating now, and the chance to finish him off once and for all was fast approaching as the Shepherds closed in on the Plegian armies. Feeling the anxiety that could only come with the climax of a war, Olivia had the urge to give every single Shepherd a hug, not knowing who would survive these next challenges. But of course, such a notion would be pessimistic. But she could hardly help it; while she knew she believed in victory, she was also aware that everything had a price.

_ A price, _ she thought, as she navigated the Shepherd camp the next morning as they prepared to assemble,  _ that could be my life, or the life of someone I care about. _

Horses, wyverns, and pegasus mares flurried around Olivia in a disorienting rush. Loading a cart with camp supplies nearby was just the person who crossed her mind now-- one of her closest friends. She rushed over to assist by tossing smaller objects like blankets and candles and canvas pieces in the cart, next to Lon’qu. His coat was whipping about in the lukewarm southern breeze and his hair was being ruffled. 

“What’s going on?” Olivia and Lon’qu both knew that a full briefing from Chrom awaited them in a matter of minutes, but it didn’t stop her from asking him anyway.

“The last efforts of the Plegian army… they’ve assembled to try and stop us once more.” Lon’qu answered, his voice louder than usual over the commotion of the surroundings. “After today, though, they’ll be cornered.”

“I… I feel uneasy.” She commented over the wind, collecting candlesticks and rope and the like from a pile on the ground.

“Don’t be uneasy; they’ll sense it. Just as I can sense their weakness from here. I know half their soldiers want to abandon their cause…” Lon’qu looked off vaguely. “But nothing is simple, and nothing is safe. Just keep your wits about you, and the rest is out of your hands.” He advised, lifting some folded canvas into the wooden cart.

She mulled it over. “Well, I’ll try my best. You know, Lon’qu, for someone that talks about his feelings once a year, you really have the psychology of war down to a science.” She bit her lip with a smirk.

He rolled his eyes at her wryly. “Ouch... I’m unamused.”

“Aw, just trying to lighten the mood.” She replied jovially. “You can take a free shot at me, okay?”

“Fair.” He gruffly responded, setting a lantern into the wagon bed. Then he turned to stand before her, looking down. “And for someone who’s only defense in battle is fast reflexes, you sure spend a lot of time gawking at me.” He gave a mischievous grin. “Focus on dancing today-- I promise I’ll be here when it’s over.” 

Olivia flinched as a blush rapidly grew in her face, amused and flustered all at once. “H-how bold!” She cried.

Lon’qu grinned playfully at her reaction. “Just lightening the mood.” He fastened the gate on the wagon he had been attending, and pulled on it to be sure it was secure.

She threw her arms up. “Okay, okay! But I will hold you to that last part, that you’ll be here when it’s over.” She mused.

“Olivia, please.” Lon’qu wore a sly half-smile as he dusted off his jacket. “I’m the least of your worries.”

 

* * *

_ The least of my worries, huh?   _ Olivia once again, found herself in the middle of a battle, far from home. The feeling was routine, but it always brought to her an overwhelming sense of irony. Here was a dancer, accustomed more to musky pubs than battlefields and familiar more with strip-teasing her audience than healing their spirits, trekking across a lush and green foreign land with a ragtag army of the deadliest, most talented mages and fighters in all the lands-- once again, she pondered how strange fate could be.  _ My talented comrades are, in fact, the least of my worries. As much as I know he wishes it, Lon’qu’s death ultimately will not be in combat. Mine… hm. That’s anyone’s guess. My focus today will be on myself, on my purpose.  _ Olivia decided she’d best stick with Lissa, knowing her spirits were low. Robin liked best when his supports weren’t far from one another, anyway. It was safer.

Olivia, Lissa, Maribelle, and Libra knew that they relied on the protection of the army in order to safely do their job. Without a shield of offense, the supports would be doomed. And without a homebase behind them, the frequent near-death experiences of the fighters would instead be tragic and fatal circumstances.  _ Perhaps that’s the greatest irony of it all… I’m trusting my life entirely with strangers… I can barely trust my friendship to one person, yet here I am, putting my faith in the fact that these fighters will keep me from certain death.  _

“Olivia.”

She snapped away from her meandering thoughts. Walking beside her now was the incredibly gifted mage from Ylisse, Miriel. 

“Oh, hi, Miriel.” Olivia politely smiled. She couldn’t remember the last time she had a conversation with this Shepherd, but she admired her all the same. 

The mage looked up and off into the distance as she spoke. “I must survey you: have you ever speculated your abilities?” She suddenly began.

Olivia blinked. “Er… Questioned them? Yes, I wonder all the time what makes me of use to this army. I can’t quite see my dancing as equal to a healer’s magic, truth be told.” She admitted modestly.

“I see.” Miriel repositioned her glasses. She was the very image of a characteristically intellectual mage, to Olivia, who knew nothing of magic and spells. “I was hypothesizing around the same assertion, as a matter of fact.”

“Oh, um, really?” Olivia bit her lip.  _ Yikes.  _ She couldn’t help but be a little disappointed that her comrades apparently felt the same. 

“And I’ve collected a few theories, which I might disclose to you.” Miriel continued, without repose to Olivia’s comment. “But first I should inquire: what are the psychological and physical processes for your dancing?”

She considered it, as she was being asked to, and realized now that her dancing in battle came very instinctually. “Um… I dance and sing to whatever music is in my head, or around me. That’s pretty much it.”

“Singing too? Fascinating. Another medium for magical energy to flow through…” She nodded, distracted by her thoughts, it seemed.

“What?” Olivia chuckled humbly. “I- I don’t have any magical energy.”

“There’s the rub-- I believe you do.” Miriel stated confidently.

“Er… I’m lost.” 

Miriel patiently explained her thesis. “I have observed performing artistes such as yourself across the lands, and found none which seem to captivate an audience the way you do. I at first accredited this simply to your masterful skill in your craft. But as I have worked alongside you in battle, upon a stage that at first seems unfit for your trade, I have deduced that it is perhaps much more than your physical skill that revives us so.” 

Olivia raised her eyebrows.  _ Is she suggesting that my dancing is magical? She wouldn’t be the first…  _ Olivia thought back to all the men who would faun over her dancing with fluffy rhetoric. Enchanting, mystical, ethereal, arcane, hypnotic; these were all words that she had heard before. But Miriel was talking about… literal magic?

“The thesis is such: you, Olivia, contain high levels of magical energy, which you unknowingly transmit to audiences through your various performing art mediums.” Miriel stated with seriousness. “My proof is presently all in surveys, of course, but the data is beyond noteworthy. When asked, 100% of Shepherds agreed that they feel mentally recharged from your dancing, and 97% agreed that they feel  _ physically  _ revitalized as well. These data pieces, in and of their own, lead me to believe there is something more than just movement happening in your body.”

Olivia was humored and flattered. “Perhaps that’s just the beauty of art, well-performed. When I hear a musician play something with a certain emotion, I feel what they are feeling.” She pointed out.

Miriel nodded. “Though the sentiment is a mystery to me, I have considered it. Now hear this: 98% of individuals claimed that they have never been previously emotionally or physically reached by dancing at all in the way they are reached by your dancing.”

She giggled. “That’s all too sweet…”

“And when presented this question, 81% of the Shepherds responded ‘no’: ‘Are you able to understand how you are physically rejuvenated by Olivia’s dancing?’. The remaining 19% that replied ‘yes’ seemed to comment that they believe you simply have an extraordinary talent which they cannot fathom, and this is the reason they are so uncannily revitalized, which in my study, does  _ not _ count as a demonstration of understanding. Therefore, 100% of the Shepherds, including myself, are puzzled by the science of--”

“Okay, okay,” Olivia laughed. “I’m glad that I can be of use to this group. But many people in the past have told me my dancing in magical, and I don’t know a lick of magic. I think it’s to be taken nonliterally.”

“I disagree.” She said firmly. “As a wielder of magic, I am aware of the mechanics of the transmission of arcane power from one human being to another. When casting a spell tome, the energy from the incantation spoken, paired with the physical contraction of muscles, is what causes the runic reaction. Magical energy inside of me is conducted with purposeful direction from my voice and body.” Miriel explained. “A healer conducts magical energy from within via the assistance of a stave, as well as purposeful motion and thought. I believe that your magical energy is promoted with the movement of your body and the thought of music. Once directed at an individual, you successfully cast a spell of staminal healing.” 

Olivia considered this a little more carefully.  _ It… sort of does make sense. _

“Knowing that you also can deliver similar effects through singing further proves this theory.” She continued. “Your dancing in battle harvests the energy from the surrounding action, and recycles it back into your comrades. Imagine what spells you can cast with differing intentions?! Tell me, what music do you hear when you dance on the field?”

She chuckled at Miriel’s unyielding commitment to her hypothesis. “Um… I hear fast music. Recorder, vihuela, tambourine, viol, drum… Various melodies from my travels.”

“Fascinating. And when you perform in your hometown?”

She bit her lip, unsure of how to briefly describe her whole career in dance. “In bars, it’s slow and romantic. On the street, it’s joyful and festive.” Olivia then thought of times in which she sung Basilio nearly to sleep, accompanying her soft lullabies on a lute. “I have sung many lullabies, and it’s calming and soothing. But all that is when there was music being played right there.” 

“I see, a regular  _ jongleur _ . Tell me: do the sounds of bells and sequins on your costume sound percussive to you?” Miriel pondered.

Olivia was taken aback with realization: she was famous for dancing unaccompanied as a child…

_ "Liv, I can’t get how you’re jumping around like a tavern wench without any music.” Her mother would comment. _

_ “But Ma, my steps are like drums-- it’s easy. You just gotta hear the rest in your head.” A seven-year-old Olivia would explain as though it were obvious. _

Only now did Olivia recognize this was little unique.  _ Perhaps I am a little imaginative... _ “Er, yes. Everything is kind of musical to me now that I think about it. Miriel, you might be onto something.”

“Of course I am.” She declared. “I will conduct an experiment, containing four groups, surveyed on their energy levels. Group A is a control group. Group B you will dance for. Group C will be given a potion of stamina, concocted by myself. Group D will be given a stamina potion, and will be danced for. I hypothesize that Group B and Group C will feel similarly about their energy levels, despite being administered different forms of magic.” Miriel explained. “And similarly, I will conduct an alternate test. I will ask selected individuals to sprint a set course for time. One day, they will sprint it with no magical assistance. Then, again another day, and the results will be recorded. The following day, with a stamina potion, and the next day, with only your dancing beforehand…” 

The dancer smiled sweetly, humored and flattered by Miriel’s ideas. “Sounds intriguing. If you think there’s findings to be found, I’m happy to assist.”

“My dear child, there are  _ always  _ findings to be found.” Miriel replied excitedly, her eyes gleaming with the thoughts of tests and data.

 

* * *

Before long, the Shepherds had arrived upon one of the last remaining Plegian forces, just where their scouts had reported they would be mobilizing. Chrom always maintained that if a battle was inevitable along their way, it was best to initiate. Cordelia and Sumia often scouted the lands ahead of the Shepherds the day before they continued on their route. The goal now was to remove the last major Plegian general, before going after Gangrel himself soon after.

Olivia readied herself nearby Lissa, Libra, and Maribelle, protected behind an offensive arc, scanning the terrain ahead of them, and before she knew it, Shepherds and Plegians were charging at each other.

Over the chaotic sounds of clanking metal and cries of battle, Olivia clearly heard music in her mind, as she twirled around and directed her energy into Shepherds who fell back for healing and recharging. Together, the healers and herself kept their offense constantly in prime condition. A small group like the Shepherds is consistently outnumbered in battle, so Robin called for careful strategy, plenty of backup planning, and plenty of stamina and health to spare. Mowing through armies four times their size would be impossible without supports behind them to keep them in shape from start to finish.

Libra had reminded Olivia time and time again that the Shepherds were comprised of incredibly talented individuals, not massive numbers of mediocre soldiers-- so while they could all spar anyone in enemy ranks one-on-one and win without fail, they were toast without unity, strategy, and stamina. He encouraged a self-doubting Olivia by claiming that the supportive roles were the fuel for the fire, and without them, they would all burn out quick.

Despite an abundance of fuel, the Plegian forces still had the Shepherds toe-to-toe. Olivia was dancing frantically, trying to channel the energy from the environment into her comrades like Miriel suggested was possible, and the healers were dashing around between soldiers, casting golden light all around. But it was difficult to remain on top of the enemy, still.

Olivia felt that Lon’qu was right-- these soldiers were just about ready to abandon their cause. It seemed they were not fighting for anything worth their lives… So there was a sad sort of desperation in the air, and it felt cruel to be ending their lives when some of them felt it was a waste. Anger and frustration made the air heavy, and gave the Plegians the surge of energy that could only come from a group with their backs against the wall. The vibes were  _ not _ good. 

Because the emotional alignment of the battlefield was not quite something the Shepherds were overly familiar with, it was easy to get overwhelmed. Being the last chance for the survival of a cause was what Chrom’s army was used to, so seeing the Plegian army struggle in the same position now was unnerving.

Olivia saw her brothers and sisters at arms take more direct hits now, which was a sight that surely fueled her nightmares. Ricken, just a young mage, was knocked backwards nearly two yards by an unavoidable Arcwind spell, all cut up from the impact, surely. Lissa rushed to his aid. Cherche’s wyvern screeched horribly as an enemy’s axe raked over her scales. A small amount of dragon’s blood rained down from above, spattering the grass beneath her. Between the carnage, Olivia spun around for her soldiers, praying that she could gift them with enough stamina to stay alive for a few more minutes. 

In the midst of the chaos, Vaike failed to parry a sword stroke, and was slashed deeply up his chest. Olivia watched with utter horror as he silently collapsed to the ground, totally limp and gushing blood. She froze, as the blood drained out of her face.

She then snapped into reality when Lissa released a blood-curdling scream nearby. The enemy swordsman that may have killed Vaike for all they knew, had stepped over his crumpled figure in the grass and was aiming to strike Lissa down.

The young healer defenselessly held out her hands, begging for mercy, now rooted on the ground after tripping backwards in an attempt to escape her fate. Olivia sprung, adrenaline turning her vision blurry. She snatched the tiny iron sword out of its hilt on her side frantically, and bounded up behind the swordsman. Gripping the short sword with two white-knuckled hands, she plunged the blade into his back as if planting a stake into the earth with intent to split it in half, enduring the feeling of the metal ripping through his ribcage, puncturing his lung, and opening up his flesh again to the cool air. 

Blood gushed onto Lissa as Olivia pried her short iron sword from its new sheath. The swordsman fell onto the grass next to the mortified cleric. 

Olivia knelt down hurriedly to take Lissa’s hands. “A-are you okay?” The words were strangled and manic.

“Y-yes. Are you?” Lissa’s voice was strained. The two helped each other up.

“Yeah.” Olivia’s eyes fixed on her sword on the ground, dripping with blood. The adrenaline was starting to subside, and her body began to feel heavy and weak. Then she glanced to her left and saw Maribelle dragging Vaike’s body out of the line of fire and towards the caravans stationed far behind them.

Olivia and Lissa instinctually sprung to help her, but Maribelle refused over the din of the battle. “No! Stay behind offense, they need you, and I’ve got this-” She demanded, sounding aggressive.

The two joined Libra again, stationed to support the group. They forced their bodies to carry on healing and dancing as though nothing had happened. It was obvious that this battle was just beginning.

///

 

Gazing out and the barren landscape, Lon’qu couldn't help but feel somewhat pained. It was the same every battle, but it was beginning to look worse and worse.  _ It's a shame. So many young people dying with their backs against the wall. Did they really think they could turn this war around at the last moment? No, but they fought until the end. I can admire it…  _ He thought soberly, mourning them as he would want for himself. 

It was true that Lon'qu always carried with him the bias of tournament fighting. He was accustomed to facing willing champions who fought for honor and power, not for survival. Mostly, his opponents would walk away with their lives. Long ago, this wasn't always the case, but as Lon'qu reigned, he made it clear to the public he wanted an honest, fair fight that showcased ability, every time. Slaughtering so many talented competitors would be a waste, surely, but either way, he found that it was much more sacred and respectable for the fight to be about skill and swordsmanship, and not about life or death. Feroxi culture encapsulated the art of fighting, not senseless death, despite what foreigners might think… That being said, Lon'qu had been challenged many times by men who craved victory or death, and he had therefore fought his fair share of fatal matches. 

But the wasteland before him, littered with young corpses, left him uneasy.  _ I always said I'd never strike down someone with true fear in their eyes, and yet today, I ended dozens of fearful lives with no hesitation.  _ He sighed, supposing that this was just a part of war. 

The Shepherds left the scene after their decisive victory, and made for a place to set up camp. Many of them bore serious injuries that needed tending to, and of course, Vaike was in critical condition, so they moved with haste.

They traveled to the nearest location they found that was safe to stay for a night, and began to set their camp up once again. The Shepherds went about this regular task with little celebration-- everyone could feel that this was not a pleasant victory, nor an easy one. Besides, the concern for their fallen comrade was overwhelming. 

The priority was to set up their medical tent. Anyone who was unscathed could help make other preparations for the camp, but for now, it was of utmost importance to tend to the wounded.

The work of the healers, as well as anyone with medical experience, had merely just begun. Medicinal stations were assembled, cots were propped up, and candles were placed around. Now that medical supplies had been unloaded from the caravans, the Shepherds assisted one another in cleaning cuts and burns and other wounds.

Olivia was knowledgeable enough to help wrap her comrades in bandages, at least, so she flitted around the tent doing this, while Libra, Maribelle, and Lissa cleaned and sewed up injuries. 

As she was helping Chrom with a burn wound on the base of his neck, Olivia wondered if she could learn a little more about medicine-- perhaps then she could be even more useful in the future. 

She gingerly distributed a salve to the nasty burn which had left her commander’s skin grotesquely mangled around his shoulder and neck. “I'm looking forward to the day we finally end all this bloodshed…” Chrom stated, somber. He was always the type to offer small conversation, perhaps to distract himself from worrisome thoughts.

Olivia nodded as she began to apply bandages over the injury with delicate hands. In the back of her mind, she knew that the stinging blisters of Elfire that claimed his shoulder were the least of his grievances right now, and her heart went out to him. “I wish it didn't have to come to all this. But I'm sure peace isn't too far, mi’lord.” She was genuinely hopeful.

He made a noise in his throat of agreement. “Stopping Gangrel ultimately will save more lives, in the end.” Chrom seemed as though he was still convincing himself of this, as he said it.

Eventually, the rush of needing patients lulled, and the medical tent was filled with a few soldiers administering minor care to themselves. Lissa was leaning over a table, wiping away sweat from her forehead with a rag. Olivia joined her.

“Sheesh…” The cleric looked about ready to collapse on the spot. 

“I bet you're exhausted.” Her friend took her hand, comfortingly. Olivia knew that Lissa had been healing nonstop since the beginning of the fight. She must be drained of her healing energy.

“Just so…” She trailed off. Then her eyes flicked up to Olivia's. “Thank you, Liv. I would've died today…”

The dancer caught her meaning and immediately pulled her in for a hug. She had momentarily forgotten about that... “I'm just relieved you're okay.” Olivia tightly held her. “I know you're the one that should be afraid but…” She sniffled. “Gods I was so scared…!” 

Lissa lay her head into her friend’s shoulder. “But I'm okay. You're okay... Olivia, you saved my life.” She told her as she squeezed her in a hug. “How can I thank you?” 

Olivia pulled back, her hands on Lissa’s slight shoulders, and gave a reassuring smile. “No thanks are necessary. It’s what friends do.” She was easily able to remain lighthearted. After all, she had not really registered the idea that she killed someone yet anyway. 

Lissa shrugged and returned the smile, feeling blessed to have a best friend and a mother-figure all in one comrade. “I’ll always have your back.” Then her gaze left Olivia’s, and moved to something a few feet behind her. “Uh, do you need help?”

They both turned and Lissa began to slowly approach Lon’qu as if not to frighten him. He was sitting on an unoccupied cot, contorted strangely in an attempt to tend to some kind of wound on his upper back. Olivia turned to notice him as well, perking up a little at his presence but also scrutinizing the scene; she instinctually found such a typical behavior of his to be both frustrating and endearing at once.

He seemed to be in his own world, concentrating carefully on using both hands to apply treatment to a non-serious wound that seemed to be virtually unreachable. “I’m almost done.” He replied neutrally and sort of vaguely to the question.

Olivia and Lissa stood before him, observing the scenario. “Liv, can you translate that for me?” She quipped, crossing her arms. 

With a cute giggle, the pink-haired girl sat next to Lon’qu on the cot. She gently moved his discarded coat over to make room for her beside him. “Um, it means he could definitely use the help, but he doesn’t want it.” She laughed as she teased him. “It seems ambiguous, but he’s actually just trying to be polite and upfront about the objection…” 

He shot her a facetious look of annoyance, only casually peeved at her japes. Then he sighed. “...She reads me like a book…” 

Lissa was amused by their banter. “May I please assist?” The healer attempted once more.

“...Fine. Humor me.” He consented nonchalantly after considering it for a moment.

Lissa was impressed that he was even allowing her to at all. Lon’qu was probably the only Shepherd that she had never actually laid a hand on before. Even if he was injured (which was extremely rare), he’d never let her near him, either because of his aversion to females, or simply just his characteristic stubbornness. 

She walked around to the other side of cot to assess the damage, and noticed a large gash on the upper right portion of his back. The off-white shirt he wore beneath his normal coat matched his skin, split open with the injury. It wasn’t deep at all, but it was sort of long. It stretched from his shoulder blade to his mid-back.

“I already cleaned it, but if you really want you can go over it again.” The swordsman quietly said. “Just maybe a bandage or something so it doesn’t ruin my clothing more.”

“I’ll use my staff on it-- no bandage necessary.” She offered instead. “Would you hate me if I re-cleaned it? I wouldn’t want something like this to get infected…”

“Be my guest.” He nodded. Lon’qu then glanced at Olivia, next to him. He was relieved to see that she remained uninjured after the battle. “So you’re into medicine now too? What don’t you do?” His low voice was casual.

Olivia raised her eyebrows. “You’re talkative today.” She observed, as she jovially nudged his arm. “Honestly, I just want to be of as much use as possible. If I can treat a wound too, that’s even better than just dancing.”

Lon’qu shrugged. “Jack of all trades,” he commented approvingly.

Olivia chuckled, being modest. “And master of none.”

He tsked playfully. “Don’t act humble around me. I know it’s just a front.”

“A front?!” She questioned, bemused, and gaped at him in exasperation. “You’re in rare form!” From behind him, preparing to clean the wound, Lissa grinned.

He chuckled one short laugh at her reaction. “Give yourself more credit.”

“Hm.” She made an airy noise in her throat, neutrally. She secretly wished everyone could know how witty he was-- it was one of his many hidden features that she so adored.  _ But maybe that was the fun part about Lon’qu; he really didn’t give away much. _

Meanwhile, Lissa was finished cleaning the wound on his shoulder with some alcohol.  _ I never thought I’d say this, but I finally get why she likes him.  _ She thought as she picked up her healing stave.  _ They really seem happy around each other, simple as that. _ Holding the stave near him, she concentrated on conducting her spells. With a trace of orange light, her magic seeped into his skin and sewed up the injury gracefully. She opened her eyes to see that it pulled together well, and was unlikely to leave a scar. Now, the rip of his shirt looked out of place next to the flawlessly healed skin beneath it.

“Thanks,” Lon’qu responded, feeling the upper-right portion of his body glow with warmth now. He had to admit, this was much better than waiting for it to heal over the course of a week or so.

“No problem.” Lissa moved the alcohol and bandages to a nearby chair. “It’s good practice for me.” She said. Then she pursed her lips, thinking. “I’m going to see if Maribelle needs any help…” Olivia knew that Maribelle was giving Vaike medical attention in a little tent nearby. 

“How do you think it’s coming?” She asked a little cautiously. Olivia, having seen the hit herself, feared the worst for Vaike, and was concerned about him coming out alive.

“I couldn’t say.” Lissa replied, unsure as well if it would be fatal. “I know he’s in good hands with Maribelle, at least.”

“Mm. Well, please get rest when you need to.” Olivia offered her younger friend, as she stood up. Lon’qu also abandoned the cot, and shrugged his coat on. Carefully, he tied the red wrap securely around his middle. 

“You do the same. It’s been a long day…” Lissa murmured, thinking of the exhausting fight that was thankfully behind them now. She considered that perhaps the worst of this war was over now, and yet, she had a gut feeling that saying this was probably overly optimistic.

Meanwhile, Lon’qu couldn’t help but desire more of Olivia’s company. As they exited the now quiet medical tent, he heard the words slip from his conscience and out of his mouth: “I can set up for the night and make us tea… Or do you have plans?”

Olivia couldn’t keep herself from blushing at the offer of spending time with him.  _ Why am I so infatuated?!  _ “Plans… yeah, right. I’d be delighted to join you.” She beamed up at him.

The corner of his mouth twitched involuntarily at her golden smile. “Alright. Let’s make the preparations.”


	7. "Tomorrow I Can Die Happy!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi i'd like to personally thank stephanie meyer for teaching me what classy smut looks like, thanks girl you really blew my fkn mind in 2009

Dusk had fallen over the Shepherd camp now, and the soldiers were more than ready to collapse from their exhaustion. A quick, informal dinner of dried meats and cheese was distributed to all, and afterwards, everyone was eager to settle in for the night to decompress.

After setting up a tent beneath a nearby willow tree, Lon’qu lit an oil lantern and placed it inside, causing the canvas to glow like the moon from the outside. He spread a blanket over the grass and set his belongings inside. In his travels, he carried only a small roughspun satchel; much like Olivia, he was quite the minimalist. It contained various things, some more essential than others: some money, a change of clothing, a tanning knife, a water canister, a straight razor, a tin jar containing tea leaves, a needle and thread, and a small vial of lavender oil.  After retrieving a worn kettle and a chipped tea set from a Shepherd supply caravan, he made use of the small tea container he always carried. Whenever he found himself in a city, tea was always the first thing he sought to restock. The tin only held about enough tea for two pots, but it was no matter: he enjoyed frequently restoring it with different blends of leaves every time. He didn’t fancy himself a botanist at all, and yet he was adept at identifying plants along the roads that would accompany whatever blend he had come across nicely. Things like mint, jasmine, and thyme always caught his eye.

With the tent flaps open to the lukewarm spring night, he sat inside, using the needle and thread he carried all this way to sew his coat back up from where he had been struck earlier that day. He was a little disappointed that he had taken a hit, even a small one.  _I must be getting old_. He internally commented.

After some time, his attention was redirected by Olivia approaching the scene, the pale field-grass parting for her graceful steps. She wore a casual dress that comfortably allowed her slight figure to be swallowed up in white. On the way over, she halted in the grass momentarily to carefully capture a firefly in her hands before continuing on.

When she knelt down to greet Lon’qu in the breezy tent, she presented him the insect in her cupped hands. Her violet eyes gazed at the firefly adoringly. “We don’t have these in Regna Ferox… Aren’t they something?” She cooed at the bug.

Letting his sewing project rest in his lap, Lon’qu stared into her hands with a faint half-smile, humored. The beetle lumbered around on her delicate palms, its thorax illuminating softly every couple of seconds. He looked up to her face, glowing from the light of the lantern, against the backdrop of nighttime. Other fireflies twinkled in the field behind her.  _Olivia seems so content with the small joys in life. Not because she’s naïve, but because she’s wise. She knows that all moments large and small are indefinitely fleeting…_ Lon’qu rambled in his mind, his eyes flicking between her and the blinking insect.

Olivia smiled dreamily as she held her hand out to the meadow to allow the firefly to rotate its papery wings, and fly out to join the others of its kind. She sighed and looked to Lon’qu, content. “You know, I’m really glad I went on this journey, despite all the danger. I never knew the world was so vast.”

His heart lurched strangely as her voice lilted calmly to him. Has her normal speech always sounded like a lullaby? Or was he just smitten by her now more than usual? “I… feel the same. I hope I emerge from all this at least a little wiser…” He moved to give her space to join him.

Olivia removed her sandals and crawled into the tent. She took notice of the tea set he had prepared.  _What a treat!_  She stretched out next to him, and together they looked out at the night from the comfort of the cozy, illuminated canvas tent.

She noticed his coat was in his lap, as he was restitching it before she came by. The tuck was flawlessly straight, and the stitches were all perfectly equidistant-- and the exact same length as one another too. “Your seams look great.” Olivia complimented. “You must really have steady hands.”

He looked to where she was admiring the seam of the coat. “Hm, I suppose it’s because I’m just taking my time with it…” Lon’qu replied humbly.

She leaned back against her hands, peacefully settled next to him, vaguely and delightfully aware of the pleasant scent he gave off.  _My true weakness!_ “Maybe that’s my problem, I always try to sew too fast, ha.”

Lon’qu eyed her curiously. She seemed way too relaxed and easy-going, considering the events of the day. Maybe that was just how she coped with all this pain; by letting it all roll off her back. He expected her disposition to be somber, but it was instead breezy and downright nonchalant… _Perhaps an optimistic nihilist?_

He began to move towards the tea set, but Olivia moved faster, putting her slight hand on his wrist. “Finish your hem, Lon’qu,” She politely insisted. A simple action, nothing more than the ordinary easy-going kindness that was typical from her, and yet he felt his heart seize up in his chest again.  _Am I having a heart attack…?_ He pondered the feeling.  _When she says my name, I feel like I’m dying._

He cleared his throat. “Uh… thanks. It’s already steeped though. Nothing left to do.” He watched her gingerly pick up the teapot as if it were fine china, which was ironic, considering the condition of the pot suggested it had been through quite a bit already and could handle a little more than a delicate touch.

She poured the tea into the ceramic cups, placed on the blanket before them. Lon’qu noticed again that she looked blissfully carefree as the steam tickled her face. “Y’know…” She began to blithely ramble. “Basilio always said I’d be a great homemaker, but… M’not so sure. I can’t cook  _or_ clean. All I can do is serve tea, really. He’s confusing me being a host with a housewife.” She nodded, explaining her stance.

Finished poking the needle methodically through his dark blue coat, he tied off the thread, and snapped it off, having completed his small project. Lon’qu looked up from his hands now and to the dancer, who was knelt down with the tea set. “A tavern hostess?”

She nodded, matter-of-factly as he set his coat aside. “Yup. See, raising kids? Forget about it. I think I’ll just dance in bars until I’m old and saggy.” Olivia decided, handing Lon’qu a cup of freshly brewed green tea.

This elicited a laugh from him. He studied her features, the epitome of perfection. “Somehow I can’t picture it.”

“Looks fade, Lon’qu.” She smoldered at him cutely, causing his stomach to feel warm.

He moved his attention to sipping the green tea now, which was augmented this time with milk thistle that he picked up somewhere in Ylisse.  “I’ll bet you’re a hell of a bar host, between your many talents as well as your charm… I suppose I could ask Basilio.” He complimented.

“Mm.” She drank the tea. “Be careful what you ask Basilio about me.” She warned with a lighthearted chuckle.

“I see.” It wasn’t the first time he’d wondered about it, but it was the first time he asked: “What exactly did you and Basilio… do?”

“You mean, why did he keep me around?” She mused.

Lon’qu smirked. “…Yes.”

Olivia looked thoughtful as she sipped on the tea again. “Well as you know, he saved my life. I begged to repay him somehow, but of course, you know Basilio, duh. He didn’t care.” She looked out into the nighttime scene of the meadow as she recalled her story, watching fireflies twinkle softly. “He asked me where I lived, and what I did, all that. At the time I was really just a bar wench, I mean… you don’t even want to know how I made my living, Lon’qu.” She chuckled. “You’d be furious at those men.”

He nodded, looking out as well. “I can imagine men would pay you to do anything.” Then he glanced to her. “What was your go-to?” Lon’qu asked.

She raised her eyebrows, impressed by the question. “It ranged from wholesome things like dancing and singing like a regular bard, to like… stripping and giving personal dances to people… Early in my career it was mostly the latter.” A sigh escaped her lips. “But my favorite thing? Ha. I’ll show you. You’ll get a kick out of it.” Olivia grinned as she set her teacup down and sat up to face him.

“Oh, gods…” He bit his lip, wondering what he had gotten himself into. Olivia gently took the cup from his hand and placed it on the ground.

“Don’t worry, it’s easy.” Olivia was clearly amused by whatever demonstration she was about to make, which scared Lon’qu more.

She knelt at his side, and moved his arm to clamber underneath it and press herself against his side. He watched her with nervousness as she took his arm, and moved his elbow to wrap around her tiny frame. She pressed his hand into her waist. Then, she gently climbed onto his lap now, perched on his right thigh.

“See, you would just talk to other men at the bar while you grope me, while I do this all night:” She wrapped her arms above his shoulders and dragged her fingers around his neck and collarbone, dipping in and around his shirt mischievously. “Can you believe people pay money for this?!” Her laugh was golden and free and her sweet breath was tickling his neck as she pawed at Lon’qu to give him the most accurate depiction.

Lon’qu was however experiencing the closest thing to a fight-or-flight response, as his skin was burning where her hands touched him. “…Unfortunately, I can believe it.” He joked, nervously pulling his hand from her waist and moving it to her shoulder.

Olivia laughed, deciding mercifully not to torment him any longer. She removed her wandering hands and slid off of his lap and onto the ground next to him, but she stayed leaning against his side, sort of platonically now. “That was pretty safe, but still, it could always get ugly.” She told him.

He cringed at the idea of strange people grabbing at her body like they had any right to it. “I can imagine.” Meanwhile, Olivia brought the teacup back to his hand. “Oh… thanks. Well, as enlightening as that was, you were right: I am infuriated.” He stated, sipping the tea.

She giggled sweetly. “I’ll tell you more about Basilio.”

“Please.”

The dancer resumed her anecdote. “I told him I danced, so he asked to see it for himself, and of course he thought I was a regular prodigy, ha.” She chuckled as though it were untrue. “I was  _so_  surprised, but basically he told me if I entertained him and his crew with music and dancing, I’d have a home in his fortress. And not even as a formal thing. Like, he didn’t want me to work for him, no, he just said that I’m welcome to hang around and be in his court.” Olivia beamed, thinking about her beloved friend.

“He’s got a great heart.” Lon’qu commented, picturing this all fondly.

“I know!” She cried. “I thought I was going to like, strip for him and climb all over him all day in exchange for my safety. I assumed he wanted me as a personal whore. Which, at that point, I would’ve done. But nope. Basilio adopted me as his daughter. Really, he’s just a patron of the arts. He saw I had a knack for dancing and singing and he wanted me to have a home, and resources, and an audience that he thought I deserved…” Olivia looked out at the meadow peacefully. “I… I really had never been appreciated as an artist like that… and suddenly I was a prized dancer who had, like, a  _father_ too.”

Lon’qu made an agreeable noise in his throat, glad that there was at least one man out there that gave her the respect she deserved.

Olivia sipped her tea, and she looked up at her friend. “So, you asked what we did, right?”

He nodded, recalling Basilio mention her name a lot in his bizarre stories. “Yes. What were you two up to all the time?”

“Um, basically, he and I partied  _constantly_ for years. We watched tournaments and I’d fetch us ale, we’d have parties and I’d dance on the tables to entertain his guests, we’d go out to different taverns in Regna Ferox and hang out all night-- it was amazing.” Her purple eyes glowed against the dim lantern light. “There were different friend circles, and folks came and went in his court, but I was always there. From a distance, yes, I was his personal minstel, which was an amazing thing to be. But honestly, Lon’qu, Basilio and I had become best friends.” Her face was lit up with a happy grin.

Lon’qu picked up the teapot to refill their cups as she continued with her story. “It was thanks to Basilio that I could learn all types of acrobatics… Silks, hoops, poles, swings-- anything Basilio could rig to the ceiling, I danced with. He was my sponsor.”

He handed her the cup again, refilled and steaming. Her story was great, yet something now bothered him about his own story, and he wasn’t sure he could place it.

Deep in thought, he pondered the idea of Olivia dangling from the ceiling of Basilio’s fort at a party… How many of Basilio’s regular parties did Lon’qu manage to shuffle into over many years? Maybe one or two, and only by force from the Khan himself. He celebrated briefly after tournaments, if at all, and only because it was customary to make an appearance at such a time. After all, he was the tournament champion that won Basilio’s honor. Surely Olivia was around at those types of gatherings, right? His memory faltered. “Olivia…” His gravelly voice slowly sounded. “Why don’t I remember you more?”

Olivia cocked her head. “Er, I don’t know, maybe because I was just a little girl at Basilio’s side? I wasn’t famous like you, Lon’qu.” She chuckled. “You were a huge aspect of Basilio’s daytime job… I was his nightlife caretaker, really.”

A compunctuous look colored his face. “But… I knew  _of_ you. I met you once. But I was a wreck… I blocked it all out.” Lon’qu sighed wearily. “I regret it.”

Unable to deny that she did in fact get very cold vibes from Lon’qu years ago, she could understand his remorse over it now. “I never took it personally, if it makes you feel better.” Olivia offered encouragingly, glancing up at him.

“Good. I was very inconsiderate in that stage of my life… I was a rude person.” Lon’qu admitted in a quiet murmur.

Olivia waved it off lightheartedly. “I wouldn’t say rude. Maybe just aloof.” She chuckled as she vividly recalled the first of her few interactions with Lon’qu…

_When she had first become Basilio’s personal bard, she saw for the first time ever an infamous Feroxi tournament, right from the Khan’s viewing platform. There was a larger man, dressed in hide, flinging around a mace, matched against a more lean man, wielding a thin sword. She could barely stand to watch all this violence, her eyes wide with second-hand fear._

_“Um, Basilio, sir?” The young girl timidly asked the Khan. “Do these guys usually, like… die?”_

_The West-Khan chuckled heartily. “Only sometimes, child. This time? Yeah. Lon’qu’s about to skewer that brute.” The Khan claimed, confident about it._

_Olivia shuddered, not loving the idea of all this violence, yet she found she couldn’t look away if she tried. And sure enough, the arena roared vivaciously when the slimmer man drove his katana right through the other man’s stomach, seconds before it was predicted. The dancer gasped and jumped, her hands flying over her mouth. She saw the defeated man fall to his knees, crumpled over, as the champion drew his sword out of his body. The spewing blood was visible even from all the way up where Olivia watched, mortified. The victor bowed respectfully towards the dying man as thousands cheered._

_“Oh… gods…” Olivia murmured, understanding even at her first tournament that the fights against Basilio’s champion didn’t tend to last long. “He’s terrifying…”_

_Basilio stood up and gave a proud laugh. “That’s our man, Liv, he’s unbeatable!”_

_Some time afterwards, the champion himself ascended the rocky steps of the arena to greet the Khan. Olivia wondered if he seemed like a killer up close, or if he was just a normal person. Was he a young prodigy, or an old pro? Where did he come from? She was nervous to meet him in person._

_Upon arriving at the platform, Lon’qu immediately glared at Olivia as if she were a stray animal, diseased. She gulped. He was tall and lanky, with a somehow ghostly presence, despite appearing to be relatively young. He wore a close-fitted tunic, sleeveless, with bracers of hide lined with furs on his arms. His boots came to his knee and he wore a scarf around his neck. Despite being in a deathmatch minutes ago, he looked barely scuffed up at all. She was already terrified enough by him due to the fact that he was a graceful killing machine and because he was at least 6 foot 3 and had the piercing eyes of a prisoner-- now he was looking at her like she had wronged him, and her face nearly paled._

_“I fear sorry for saps that try to go life-or-death with you, Lon'qu.” Basilio approached the swordsman amiably, which snapped his gaze from Olivia to his Khan._

_Basilio and Lon'qu grasped each other's forearms for a comradely embrace. “It's a waste, to die for sport here.” The tall man murmured. His voice was low and quiet._

_“Ha, and yet there's a long line of men who will take that risk just for the chance to take you out.” Basilio replied, matter-of-factly._

_“It's not worth it.” He confidently stated. “I’d rather spar.”_

_Basilio released him and gestured to the tiny dancer now, which the two men both towered over in height. “This is my new friend, Olivia!” She nearly flinched in surprise. “Liv, this is my old friend, Lon'qu!”_

_With a glance to Basilio first, he then looked down at her. She thought she'd be paralyzed right there by how intimidating he was. The swordsman then gave her a polite but mechanical bow. When he rose, rigidly, his hand rested on his sword hilt and she swore his fingers were twitching._

_Olivia waved hesitantly. “Hi… um, watching you was really something…”  She offered, her voice sounding cautious._

_“Thanks.” The man awkwardly mumbled. Then, he bowed to Basilio. “I should be off. Until next time.” And unsocially, he ghosted away._

_The dancer blinked, disbelieving the action, watching him just up and leave. She was shocked by the abruptness. “Was it something I said…?”_

_Basilio shook his head, bemused at his champion. “No, it’s not you at all. He can’t be around beautiful girls for long before he freaks out…”_

Olivia resumed to the present reality from her distant memory. Her eyes speculated the Lon’qu who sat before her now; casually sharing tea with her, alone in a tent, with his arm shyly draped around her.

She couldn’t help but smile. “I really didn’t think you liked me, so after the first time I met you, I tended to leave the platform when you came up to see him after your fights, ha.” The dancer shook her head. “But I always watched you.” She remembered sometimes chewing a hole in her lip watching him fight, worried that somehow he’d be bested. Once, he took a bad hit and Olivia dug her hand Basilio’s bicep in fear, leaving a claw-mark on his skin. Basilio never let her live it down.

His gaze was focused out on the starry meadow still, with a look of chagrin. “Hm…” He then peered down at her, to his side. “How can I make it up to you?”

Yet she was puzzled by the sentiment. Her head cocked in confusion. “You’re really worried about  _making it up_?” The statement itself seemed a little too romantic to come from him.

Lon’qu rolled his eyes impatiently. “Yes. Why would I say it if I-”

“Okay!” She defensively put her hands up to Lon’qu. “I believe you.”

“...So?” He asked expectantly. “What would it be? Make me an offer.”

Olivia giggled, charmed at the notion. “C’mon, I liked you, but I wasn’t  _that_  torn up that you wouldn’t speak to me…”

He wore a mischievous smirk. “Really? That’s not what Basilio said…”

She gasped and leaned back to look at him in horror. “Wh-what did he say?!”

Lon’qu laughed freely, a sound all too rare. “Nothing! That was a joke; I wanted to see how you’d react. He’s never said a thing.” He grinned, watching her sputter.

She crossed her arms. “Hm.” Then she had an idea. “You know what I would like? To just have you, and me, and Basilio all in a room together again. Maybe we can go out to a tavern. I don’t know… but before I die, I want us to hang out together to make up for lost time, just the three of us.” She smiled.

Then his eyes softened. He genuinely enjoyed that idea. Basilio and Olivia were the only two people in the world he felt he could really connect with. “That… would be really nice. I can promise you that.”

“Cheers, then.” And they clinked the teacups together, now finishing off the last cup of tea in comfortable silence.

Lon’qu reflected on himself-- here he was, having found a wonderful companion in this woman, spending time with her. He never thought he could have (nor did he ever desire) such a thing. It scared him that she was out in the middle of a war with no combat training or experience, but he found he wasn’t scared  _of_ her anymore because of it.

“Can I ask you something…?” He then murmured, while he stacked the teacups and put them off to the side, his mind drifting.

The dancer then took the opportunity to stretch out a little bit. “Yeah, anything.”

“What happened today? With you and Lissa. If don't mind.” His low voice sounded as he sat next to her once again. “I couldn’t help but overhear…”

She raised her eyebrows skeptically. “Huh, Lon’qu, maybe that’s the scariest thing about you.” Her eyes caught his in a suspicious look. “You seem like you’re not paying attention, but you actually hear everything.”

He gave one short, silent laugh in his chest at her cynicism. “...Guilty.”

Then Olivia thought about the events that had taken place earlier, and realized it was all foggy. Hesitating, she bit her lip. “Well, it’s a blur. The man that slashed Vaike went straight for Lissa… I don’t know what happened. I stabbed him from behind…” She seemed to have difficulty unblocking the recent memory, seeming a little distant and detached. “And I killed him, I guess.”

Lon’qu could empathize, recalling a similar blur of events after he had first killed someone. “Huh. This army is lucky to have your dancing ability alone, and here you are saving lives too.” He complimented kindly.

Even in all the dark horror of it all, Olivia found herself blushing from Lon’qu complimenting her combat skill. “Oh, um… it was instinct.”

“Hm… most things are. Well, are you…” Lon’qu’s voice trailed off, unsure of what he was even trying to ask. “Are you feeling okay?” She seemed to be in an extra good mood tonight, which he was delighted about, but he wanted to make sure it was really genuine if something like this went down earlier.

She was grateful for his concern. “Oh. Yeah, I think so. Um, maybe it’ll bother me later, but right now I’m just happy we made it out alive… I wonder how Vaike is…”

Lon’qu knew nothing of the wound, or of his condition. “I wouldn’t know. But if Maribelle is still working on him after so many hours, then he must be pulling through just fine.”

Nodding, she closed her eyes. “I guess you’re right. If he was going to pass, he would’ve by now… I hope it all turns out for him.”

“We have talented healers. I’m optimistic.”

“Lon’qu, optimistic?” She joked lightly and he raised an eyebrow. Then she peered up at him, leaning against his shoulder. “But seriously… it just really makes me value each day, you know?” Her violet eyes were becoming ensnaring. “I might not be here tomorrow. So I should enjoy nature and stuff, and drink tea, and spend time with people I care about, hm…”

“I agree. I wish I learned to stop dwelling in the past and start living in the moment a long time ago.” Lon’qu commented, his dark eyes seeming reflective now. “Then maybe… I would’ve known you back in Regna Ferox.”

A sweet smile spread on her lips as she trapped him with her beautiful features. “You’re doing it right now…” She cooed, amused by him indefinitely.

Realizing the irony, his cheeks darkened. “Oh… I guess I am.”

Feeling pretty clingy, she held onto his bicep with her slight hands and pressed herself against him. “Here, try it: what are you thinking about  _right_  now? Like this very second.”

Then a dark smile crossed his lips and he looked away. “You don’t want to know.”

Olivia nearly flinched as her face turned red. “Tell me…!”

“I was wondering if I’ll have to pay you for holding onto me like this-”

“Lon’qu!” She scolded in bewilderment at his joke, throwing her arms up.

“Joking-!” He turned and grabbed her hand in his, laughing, trying to convince her. “That’s not actually what I was thinking.” His other hand cupped her cheek, holding her burning face in his hand.

She laughed shyly, looking up at him, delighted by the way his hands felt on her skin. “Okay. It was funny. What were you actually thinking?”

“You first.” He insisted.

Olivia rolled her eyes. “Uh, okay. You said you wished you’d known me in Ferox, and I was thinking,” She slowly rambled, “Maybe you still can? I’m going back to Ferox to be with Basilio after all this, at least for a little bit. I miss the guy. If you stop by, um, maybe you could know me in Regna Ferox after all…?” Her gaze was timid, but adoring.

His heart felt as though it were being squeezed tightly. Before he could decide not to, he brought himself close to her, and with his palm still pressed against her cheek, he went in gracefully to press his lips to hers.

Feeling electrocuted, Olivia nearly lept. She instinctively responded by locking her lips with his, always craving his affection like a drug, and ready to take advantage of the opportunity.  _He kissed me-- I can die tomorrow and be happy!_ Her arms wrapped around his shoulders unyieldingly as she eagerly brought herself closer. Exhibiting great skill, she kissed him deeply and enthusiastically. It had been about a month since they kissed for the first time, and it felt just as brand new to be indulging now.

Lon’qu was more than just content with the feeling of his hand holding hers tightly, but it felt even more satisfying to find her waist now, bringing her body even closer to him.

In a matter of minutes, she had clambered on top of him, her arms strongly secured around his neck and her hands grabbing at his hair. Grasping her slim body while moving his lips around hers felt like too intense of a pleasure for this world, and yet here he was, his arm hooked around her side, holding her tight against his chest as they kissed. He wondered what he did to deserve this.

When they parted, breathless, she gazed at him in delight and thrill. His hand traveled up to her cheek again. “When you asked me… I was actually just thinking that I wanted to kiss you. Honest.” He admitted, his breathing unstable.

Olivia’s hands wandered around him curiously, catching her breath. One hand felt the muscle in his bicep, admiring him longingly. Settling in on his lap, she leaned close, putting her lips by his ear. “Is that all you wanted to do…?” She asked flirtily, before she made for his neck, starting to leave deep kisses on his throat.

_Fuck!_ He shuddered, feeling his body burn with heat. She elicited a gentle hum from his throat as she sucked on his neck, dragging her teeth around to graze his skin. “What did you… have in mind?” He was struggling to not moan.

“I don’t know, Lon’qu,” She whispered between kisses. “I know that life is short…” Olivia grabbed his hands and pressed them against her chest.

“Gods!” Heat rushed to his abdomen as his hands groped her breasts through her soft gown. Feeling her body brought completely unreal pleasure. He was baffled by her ambition.  _She’s determined to drive me insane!_ “Are you trying to kill me…?”

She laughed lovingly at him, adoring the feeling of his unsure hands touching her body this way. While his hands roamed her, attempting to keep himself from becoming too flustered, he cautiously leaned in to kiss her neck slowly, wanting to return to pleasure. This caused Olivia to moan in way that he thought should be illegal; the sound was far too beautiful for human ears, and it made his blood boil.

“Should I close the tent?” Lon'qu eventually asked, his lips by her neck, previously dragging his lips over her skin. He wasn’t exactly sure what her overall plan was from here, but she seemed to be feeling quite affectionate with him.

Her eyes lit up. “Um, yeah, some privacy sounds nice.” Reluctantly, she slid off of him to allow him to stand up to shut the outside world away. Rolling the canvas down, he felt they were truly alone now. It was both exciting and nerve-wracking.

He knelt back down before her. She felt the kind of shakiness in her body that only came from teenagers messing around, not so much from confident adults being intimate. Yes, the nervous intensity was all too youthful. Perhaps she was just infatuated like a young girl would be… Yet when she looked at him, she felt so much more than just quaint attraction. She had been through her phases with him over months and months of service in the Shepherds. Crushing on him, trying to impress him like a schoolgirl would… but it was all surface-level and verging on irrelevant compared to the connection she found between them after all this time. Lon'qu was a reliable best friend to her now, a companion with whom she felt she could travel the world with. And definitely a guy she wanted to be intimate with. There was never a feeling like this before… Despite his flaws, he was perfect to her.

_What if we manage to kill Gangrel and win this war? Then what happens… We go our separate ways in victory? I'll miss Lissa, and Maribelle, and Gregor. What's Lon'qu going to do? Will I have him like this ever again? I'd hope so._ She thought desperately.  _And what if we all die tomorrow?_

“Is something on your mind?” Lon'qu pulled her from her frantic thoughts. While he wasn’t the most socially graceful person, he could distinctly notice her mind was headed somewhere else.

She gazed at him, kneeling before her, noticing that he looked concerned for her. “Um… maybe. It’s all good things, don’t worry.” She gave a nervous chuckle.

Relaxing, he took her hand and eased her to lay down on the bedding beneath her, while he gently climbed over her. “Talk to me.” He hovered over her body.

Olivia grinned now, as he made such a move and settled on top of her, very content with the direction things were headed. Her hands snaked up to his shoulders to knead at them gently. “It's the same as I said before. Life is fleeting. If I die tomorrow, will I be happy with all my decisions?”

Gently and cautiously enough that it nearly made her ticklish, he dragged his hand from her shoulder, down against her curvy waist, and to her thigh. “I can't answer that.” She could hear the shrug in his voice.

“And I know, how can I be having an existential crisis at a time like this…?” She chuckled, bringing her small hand to his jaw, which was always carefully clean-shaven.

“Hm. So… what does that have to do with me?” Lon'qu mused, craning his neck to leave slow kisses around her collarbone now, but still going only where the neckline of her gown allowed him to.

Loving the way her legs were intertwined with his, she nudged his hip to bring him to lay down on top of her fully. As a response, his hips dug into hers once, causing her stomach to ache in heat. She bit her lip. “It has to do with you because, um, if I died tomorrow, I think I’d like to have woken up here with you.”

Face darkening with heat, he struggled to wrap his mind around her proposal. “You… you want to stay here?” He looked up to her, trying to understand. “All night?”

“Um, yeah… I’m helpless, and er, the heart wants what the heart wants, right?” She chuckled at herself shyly. “That’s really all there is to it.” She felt that her face was blood-red now, admitting such a thing.

His body coursed with heat when she confessed that she wanted that with him. He thought about her recommendation, trying to keep a clear mind, but ultimately having great difficulty doing so. It was pretty obvious that he cared for her at this point… and it was a fact that he'd do anything to keep in this tent for the night, if it were up to his body alone. So maybe they were very much on the same page after all... 

Despite the actions leading up to now, he never really thought about such a thing in full reality; sex was a distant concept to Lon'qu up until right this moment. In the past, the only intimate dreams he had were about Ke’ri, which soon turned into horrific nightmares. And usually, his pent-up aggressions were released in the form of violence anyway, not intimacy. Sex was inaccessible to him, so as much as he had a need for human contact like anyone else, it was easily placed on the back burner for most of his life.

But now was different, clearly. Olivia was intoxicating; she'd often flood his dreams with her charm. He despised himself for accidentally seeing her bathing a while back, and yet the image of her body definitely resurfaced in his thoughts numerous times with great pleasure. The idea of her beauty was no excuse for him to be drooling over her, he figured, however, once he started to realize she seemed to be attracted to him mutually, it was a different story. Paired with the fact that they clearly cared for each other emotionally, it led down a dangerous path… So simply enough, if she made the move for intimacy, his conscience was clear… right?

And here she was, asking to stay the night.

“You could have anyone at any time, and you want me, right now?” Lon'qu asked inquisitively as he wrapped an arm under the curve of her back while returning to kiss around her neck again. “I don't even know what I'm doing, Olivia.”

She rolled her eyes, her cheeks vividly pink as he kissed her. “Don’t even go there.” Her hands pushed up on his shoulders to look at him. “Clearly, you do.” She laughed sweetly.

“I'm a fast learner, that's all.” His deep voice murmured coyly.

The dancer’s hand traveled down to his waist to wrap around him, slipping under the hem of his shirt and dragging over the warm skin of his back, hungry for more of him. Her voice was enticing and velvety. “Do you want me to stay? I really don't have to.”

He blinked, surprised this wasn’t apparent. “Obviously, there’s nothing I want more.” He was sure about this, above all things. He could hardly believe what he was being offered, but he knew for a fact that the urge was overwhelming. The conflict was all in his head, a mix of battling his own anxieties with attempts to make the responsible decision about it. “If I think about the consequences, then yes, I suppose I become a little concerned, but…”

“Then don’t think too much about it, Lon’qu.” She grinned encouraging, her eyes glowing with excitement.

He wore a zealous smirk as he gave a carefree shrug, sitting up on top of her. “You’re right; fuck it, let’s do something stupid.” Her hands urged his shirt up and away from his body, which he allowed, revealing the rows of hardened muscles that she always wanted to see with her own eyes. Appealing to her wishes, he pulled his shirt up and over his head, tossing it somewhere behind him.

Nearly star-struck by his beautiful physique, her face gleamed with delight. Her body was lurching in the best of ways at the notion of messing around with him all night. With fervor, her hands seized his chiseled abdomen, and her mouth, which sought to leave passionate kisses, was not far behind.

His groin ached intensely with every kiss she left on his stomach, but he couldn’t stand being far from her lips for much longer-- he leaned down to share more kisses with her; roughly, deeply, and sloppily now. Olivia’s hand greedily pressed up against his pectoral muscle, and meanwhile, Lon’qu’s hand seized her thigh beneath her nightgown, and slid up to her bare waist, gripping her body in his hand indomitably, coaxing a moan from her lips that vibrated in his mouth.

“Tomorrow--” She panted wildly as she vigorously fought his tongue in his mouth, all while clawing the hot skin of his toned back with her frisky hands. “Tomorrow I can die happy!”

 

/////

 

Birds were just barely premiering their morning tunes, when his eyes blinked open from sleep. With the morning dawn, he noticed two things:

First, he had slept like a rock, and woke up feeling amazing for once. No nightmares. No waking up in the middle of the night in a sweat. Just peaceful rest.

And second, there was a girl in his arms.

On her side and leaning into his bare chest with her arm draped across him lightly, she lay still and placid. Her chest was rising and falling with sleeping breaths, and the air from her lungs gently tickling his skin at his shoulder. She looked about as peaceful as he felt. On his back, his left arm was underneath her with his hand on her bare hip. It was entirely numb and suffering from pins and needles, but… he couldn’t stand to move it and disturb her quite yet.

It was probably the most foreign feeling that existed to him, holding a woman. Maybe once in his life did he ever experience anything even close to this:

_On a frigid night in Chon'sin when all the hay blew off the porch of Ke'ri's house, Ke'ri snuck out to lay next to him as he slept, dragging out a ratty blanket she had from inside. She settled right there on the wooden planks next to him and pulled the blanket over them both. Lon'qu remembered vaguely waking up at her joining him and providing the warmth of the blanket and her body, but being too violently cold and tired to try and urge her back inside her house. He recalled waking up the next day before sunrise with his arms fully surrounding her body, tightly securing her to his chest. It was a nice kind of feeling for about a split second, until he realized her father would strike her blind if he saw she had snuck out to keep him warm, let alone with her own body. If Ke'ri's father would call her a whore for merely grabbing Lon'qu's elbow when she felt faint, what would he do if he saw him holding her against him? He abandoned the warm feeling at once, woke her up, and forced her inside._

That was years ago, in his adolescence. Was it intimate? Maybe. But he would’ve refused it if he weren’t on the verge of freezing to death. And regardless, Ke’ri was long gone now and slowly becoming just a faint memory of an old friend. If she could see him now, she’d be happy for him, glad that he could move on and find some kind of happiness  _finally._

And he knew he wasn’t just happy; he was overjoyed. He had been completely altered over the last half a year-- the person from before he met Olivia was becoming more unrecognizable every day.

And right now, he felt amazing. Perhaps Basilio was onto something when he said there was nothing quite like cutting down men in battle and then fucking a woman afterwards…

Either way, Lon’qu didn’t need experience to know that there was nothing like Olivia. He couldn’t even fathom some of the things she did to him last night… She was incredibly flexible and controlling of her body, surely the traits of the best dancers, as well as having ridiculous stamina. He recalled her riding him, moving her body in ways that seemed physically impossible.  _Even in Regna Ferox I sub-consciously recognized that Olivia was impossibly gorgeous and unparalleled in talent. Maybe it should come as unsurprising that she was a masterful lover too. If only I knew back then what kind of beautiful torture she'd one day subject me to…_

His mind wandered off to saccharine moments of last night. He remembered her pressing his face into her tits while she rolled her hips against him with professional skill, choking him with her body and bouncing up and down… He distinctly enjoyed towards the end of the night, fucking her while she was laying on her back with her one leg hooked around his waist and the other flat against his shoulder, her ankle nimbly pointed next to her head in a full split, surely. With every thrust that he laid into her, her chest bounced involuntarily in response. That was when her fingernails ripped into his shoulder as she cried out his name, her body twitching as she climaxed…

_Great. Hard again._  He sighed in mild disappointment at himself.  _I’m helpless._

Eventually, he decided the numbness of his hand was starting to be a little bothersome now, so he strategized to move without disturbing her. Slowly, he began to wriggle his arm out from under her waist, and he made great progress, too, but of course she roused anyway in the end.

Stirring, Olivia made a cute noise in her throat. She had started to turn onto her back from his shifting, but Lon’qu’s now freed hand pressed against her back to keep her close. His thumb dragged across her skin affectionately as she opened her eyes.

Olivia yawned and looked up at him with ardency in her glowing eyes.

“I didn’t mean to wake you.” Lon’qu softly said, his low voice sounding like freshly ground coffee beans.

“Mm.” She happily climbed further up on him to bury her face in his chest, her pink hair flowing everywhere all around her, wafting flowery smells his way. She planted an innocent kiss on his chest, and laid her head back down and closed her eyes. Meanwhile, her hand trailed over his torso lazily.

As her hand wandered down lower on his body, he made a noise of affection in his throat, folding his arms over his face shyly, enjoying the feeling far too much.

She loved the way his abdomen resembled a washboard… At his lower stomach, her hand met something stiff. She grinned up at him as she wrapped her hands around him. “What were you thinking about?” She cooed flirtily.

Lon’qu closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of her hand playing with him, and trying not to be flustered over it. “What do you think…?” He sarcastically replied with a smirk. It was obvious he was recalling the events of last night.

Charmed, she picked her head up to leave a kiss on his jaw. She noticed he was coyly hiding his face while she massaged him. Then, unexpectedly and mischievously, she brought herself down to wrap her mouth around him and let her tongue do the work.

He nearly gasped as his hand flew to her head, surprised at her antics. “Olivia-! W-what are you doing…?!”

She responded only by sucking hard with her lips, not providing an answer but instead drawing a moan from his throat.

“Gods…” He couldn’t help but let his hips buck up into her mouth. “Why…”

Olivia pulled away from him momentarily after some time, and carefully coordinated to replace her mouth with her hand immediately as she did so. “I bet I can make you cum in, like, two minutes.” She teased, before leaning down to make use of her mouth on him again.

Lon’qu heard himself becoming short of breath already. “I-I’m sure you can-” He replied somewhat helplessly, watching her go down on him, wondering what he did to deserve this kind of treatment.

Accepting the challenge, she pulled out all the stops and took him far into her throat, using her tongue and lips in ways that were mystifying. His hand was knotted tightly into her fluffy pink hair, grabbing a handful of it unyieldingly. Sure enough, within two to four short minutes, the tension in his groin was at its peak, and he found himself rolling his hips into her face now without restrain. As he climaxed with a groan in his throat, she swallowed the mess gracefully, which further astounded him, of course. _Where did she learn this kind of thing?!_

She delicately removed her mouth from him and cleaned her face with her arm. He sat up to meet her, his body warm and active, and his heart thumping quickly. “You’re insane.” He breathed, winded.

She climbed into his lap where she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. “How would you time that? Like, five minutes?” She nuzzled her cheek into his neck affectionately.

Lon’qu was bemused. He was both impressed by her playful endeavors and impressed at his ability to last a pathetically short amount of time. “More like thirty seconds…” He replied, his lungs working faster still. “I owe you a favor.”

Olivia shook her head. “No favors. That was just for fun.” She replied sweetly.

“Right…” Still a little awed, he remained unconvinced.

Olivia seemed to be the epitome of contentment, yet she bit her lip in thought. “Um, as much as I want to stick around… I should probably start to get ready for the day, before people start to talk…”

“Y-yeah, of course.” He hadn’t thought of it before, but he agreed that the last thing he wanted was for gossip to spread. Now pondering it, he figured that it would be a very popular piece of information if it were to circulate…  _The most gorgeous, sought-after woman on this side of the earth spending the night with… me? Unbelievable, and yet: true._ “I’d hope there’d be more important things to talk about, such as the war in front of us, but unfortunately you’re right.” He nodded in agreement, catching his breath again.a

Olivia laughed an airy laugh. “With a tight-knit group like this, anything is news. But no worries, Lon’qu, I have no shame, and certainly no regrets.” She grinned and it made his heart lurch.

He was blissfully admiring her as she hunted around the tent for her gown. She effortlessly threw it over herself when she tracked it down among the bedding. Quick and easily, her fingers crossed her long hair into one braid behind her head. He attempted to follow the pattern of her weaving hands, but was unable to, purely because of how quickly she performed the action. Just when it started to make sense, she looped the braid into itself in a way that had him further puzzled.

She then stood, small enough to only need to lean a little bit in the tent to fit its height, and opened one tent flap. “Um, I’ll see you around!” Her lips wore a shy grin.

His mouth twitched to return a hybrid of the tiniest smile and a smirk of adoration. Lon’qu was unable to deny the overwhelming feeling of youthfulness that came with spending time in her company. “Hm. Until then.” And she disappeared into the daylight.


End file.
